You're My Hunhun (Sequel 'My Lovely Hunhun')
by pinkupinku00
Summary: Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Karena kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya bersama Luhan bekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya? Ataukah malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri? HUNHAN / SEHUN - LUHAN
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE MY HUNHUN**

**Author : PandaYehet88 &amp; Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Moon Ga Young, EXO's Members**

**Pair****ing ****: HunHan, HunMoon****, MoonHo.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Comedy(Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**WARNING! This is ****Y****AOI****, ****BOY****x****BOY, GAJE, TYPO dan seterusnya.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI kita. Buah dari pemikiran kita. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent.**

**Summary****: ****I****ni c****e****rita sequel dari ****Fanfic My Lovely ****Hunhun. Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Karna kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya ****bersama**** Luhan**** b****ekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya****?**** Atau****kah**** malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri****? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

**C****hapter 1**

Disebuah Rumah Sakit terkenal di Kota Seoul, terdapat dua orang lelaki paruh baya dan anak laki – laki kecil yang sedang duduk didepan salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka terlihat sangat tegang dan terdengar ucapan – ucapan Do'a terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka menanti dokter yang sedang memeriksa seorang wanita keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Wanita itu tak lain adalah istri dari lelaki paruh baya dan merupakan Ibu dari lelaki kecil tersebut. Wanita tersebut sedang diperiksa karena hari ini merupakan waktu lahirnya anak kedua mereka, tetapi Wanita itu bahkan tak merasakan tanda – tanda sedikitpun.

"Appa, kenapa aku sangat takut sekali?" Ucap lelaki muda yang diketahui bernama Suho.

"Entahlah Suho, Appa juga merasa takut sekali. Tetapi kita harus tetap berdo'a dan percaya akan keajaiban Tuhan. Adikmu pasti akan selamat Suho." Ucap Appa Suho menenangkan anaknya walaupun sebenarnya Ia juga begitu takut.

Tak lama kemudian Dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Appa Suho dan Suho langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut dengan terburu – buru.

"Bagaimana istri Saya Dokter?" Tanya Appa Suho tak sabar.

"Maafkan Saya Tuan Oh. Bayi anda tak bisa kami selamatkan karena bayi anda telah terlilit tali pusar. Kami benar – benar mohon maaf atas itu. Tuan Oh, anda harus bersabar. Kami akan mengeluarkan bayi Anda dengan segera agar tidak membahayakan keselamatan istri Anda." Ucap Dokter itu.

Kemudian Dokter tersebut masuk kembali keruangan tersebut untuk mengeluarkan bayi yang telah meninggal itu karena segala peralatan yang dibutuhkan telah siap sedia.

Disisi lain, disebuah rumah sakit yang sama, seorang anak kecil tengah meraung – raung menangis sangat keras disebuah ruangan khusus menemani hewan sakit.

"Andwe . . Hunhun. . . jangan pergi.. " Luhan menangis kencang berlari keruang operasi. tubuh Hunhun telah kaku dan matanya terpejam dengan sangat tenang. Hunhun tampak tertidur dengan damai.

"Hunhun. . hiks hiks. . mian Hunhun. . andai aku tidak nakal kita tak seperti ini. . hunhun. . mianhae hunhun. . sarangheyo. ." Ucap Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya

**HUNHUN POV**

Putih. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa semuanya putih? Mengapa banyak sekali cahaya putih?

Tak lama kemudian datanglah cahaya putih yang sangat terang mungkin cahaya itu dapat membuat mata buta. Aku menutupi mataku dengan ku tundukkan kepalaku. Cahaya itu menghilang. Aku penasaran kenapa tiba – tiba cahaya itu menghilang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan kutemukan sesosok manusia, mungkin, mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan tersenyum indah.

"Siapa Kau?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa berbicara layaknya Manusia bukan hanya menggonggong. Tetapi Aku menepis rasa penasaranku ini.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa Aku. Kau bingung ini dimana? Tetapi Aku takkan memberitahumu. Kau tahu? Kau sudah mati dan kau terpisah dengan majikanmu yang kau cintai." Ucap sosok itu.

"Apa?! Aku mati? Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Jika Kau Malaikat, tolong aku, aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan! Aku mohon... Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tak ingin dia sendiri didunia. Aku mohon. . " Ucap Hunhun seraya menitikkan air matanya yang kini semakin deras.

"Apakah kau benar – benar menyayanginya?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Aku benar – benar menyayanginya bahkan mencintainya. Aku mohon beri Aku kesempatan kedua untuk bisa bersama dengan Luhan, Aku mohon ..." Kata Hunhun memohon.

"Kau benar – benar beruntung karena Aku telah diutus Tuhan untuk mengembalikanmu kedunia. Tetapi Kau harus tahu bahwa kau akan dinaikkan pangkatmu menjadi seorang Manusia. Dan untuk hal itu Tuhan memberikan beberapa syarat untukmu. Yang pertama, semua ingatanmu akan hilang dan Kau akan benar – benar memulai hidup baru. Yang kedua, jika suatu saat Kau bertemu dengan Luhan dan Kau bisa bersama – sama dengannya lagi, kau harus berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitinya barang sedikitpun. Kau sanggup?" Jelas sosok itu.

"Ya, Aku sanggup!" Kata Hunhun mantap.

Setelah itu aku merasa diterpa angin Puting Beliung dan tubuhku terasa berputar – putar.

**HUNHUN POV END**

Dokter tengah berusaha mengeluarkan Bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Nyonya Oh dengan segala peralatan yang tersedia. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam lamanya, akhirnya bayi Nyonya Oh dapat dikeluarkan. Tetapi setelah bayi itu berada ditangan Dokter, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu dibuat terkejut oleh bayi itu. Karena bayi itu tiba – tiba saja menangis sangat keras. Dokter sangat tidak percaya akan kejadian ini. Padahal Dokter yakin bahwa bayi itu benar – benar telah meninggal karena telah dilakukan pemeriksaan beberapa kali.

"Puji Tuhan. Ini benar – benar Mukjizat Tuhan. Bahkan bayi ini sangat sehat. Ini berita yang sangat membahagiakan." Ucap dokter tersebut seraya menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada perawat untuk dibersihkan. Dokter itupun keluar untuk menyampaikan berita gembira tersebut kepada Tuan Oh dan Anaknya.

"Selamat Tuan Oh. Bayi Anda masih hidup. Ini benar – benar kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan. Ini merupakan Mukjizat Tuhan. Sekali lagi selamat Tuan Oh. Anda bisa melihat istri anda di dalam." Jelas Dokter.

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih Dokter. Aku sangat bahagia." Ucap Tuan Oh seraya memeluk Dokter.

"Selamat Suho-Ssi anda sekarang memiliki adik." Ucap Dokter memberi selamat kepada Suho.

"Terima kasih Dokter. Aku sangat bahagia." Kata Suho.

Kemudian Tuan Oh dan Suho masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah sampai didalam ruangan, Tuan Oh langsung memeluk Nyonya Oh yang baru saja tersadar.

"Yeobo, aku sangat bahagia. Ini benar – benar suatu Mukjizat Tuhan." Ucap Tuan Oh menitikkan air mata bahagianya.

"Ne Yeobo. Aku juga sangat bahagia. Bahkan Aku tak tahu dengan cara apa aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan." Jawab Nyonya Oh seraya menitikkan air matanya.

"Suho-ya... Kamu sekarang memiliki Adik. Apa kamu suka?" Tanya Nyonya Oh.

"Ne eomma, Suho sangat suka. Suho ingin melihat Adik Suho." Kata Suho antusias.

"Ne sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya Suho." Jawab Tuan Oh sambil memeluk tubuh Suho.

Seorang suster mengantarkan putra kedua dari Tuan dan Nyonya Oh setelah sang bayi dibersihkan. Tuan dan nyonya Oh melihat putra keduanya di dalam box bayi, terbungkus kain putih bersih, putra mereka yang kedua ini menurutnya sangat tampan. Mereka bahagia, karna putra mereka selamat setelah sang dokter memvonis jika putra kedua mereka telah meninggal didalam kandungan.

Sang suster dengan hati hati memberikan bayi merah ini kepada Nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh menerimanya dengan hati hati, melihat putra keduanya hidup dan sekarang bergerak dan bernafas membuat Nyonya Oh menangis haru. "Yeobo, lihat. Anak kita hidup yeobo, Oh Tuhan syukur kepada-Mu kami haturkan padamu terima kasih banyak Tuhan." Kata Nyonya Oh menatap sang suami lalu mencium kening sang Putra. "Apa kau sudah punya nama untuk nama anak kita ini yeobo?" Tanya Nyonya Oh kepada suaminya. "Sudah sayang, aku memberinya nama Sehun. Sebab entah kenapa ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku, aku harus menamainya Sehun." Jawab Tuan Oh menatap istri dan anaknya dengan sayang. Suho yang dari tadi diam berkata "Sehun, tumbuhlah jadi adik yang baik, dan aku hyungmu akan menjagamu." Ucap Suho tersenyum kepada Sehun.

Tiba - tiba sang bayi terbangun, dan ia menangis kencang. Sehun merasa bingung, kenapa ia ada disini. Kosong, ingatannya kosong. Tapi ada yang aneh pada dirinya, perasaan ia tak memiliki tangan dan kaki seperti ini. Sehun bingung, tapi ia tak tahu ia siapa, ia menangis. Ia hanya ingin bertanya, tapi kata katanya tak keluar yang ada hanya tangisan. Dan Sehun merasa tenang dengan usapan dan dekapan lembut tangan seorang wanita cantik yang menggendongnya. Sehun atau Hunhun dalam raga Sehun merasa terbuai dan merasa nyaman, meresa lelah dengan ini semua ia hanya bisa pasrah dan melupakan, toh ia tak ingat apa - apa. Kosong, pikirannya kosong.

**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian. **

**Oh Sehun Pov.**

Aku Oh Sehun, namja yang kata orang - orang ehem tampan nan kece. Sekarang Aku berada di Senior High School kelas XII. Aku juga memiliki seorang Hyung namanya Suho. Dia seorang mahasiswa fakultas manajement bisnis semester 6. Hyungku ini sangat berbeda denganku bila di ibaratkan Aku malam Dia siang secerah mentari. Aku Yin dan Ia Yang. Aku Evil dan Ia Angel. huff. . Dua kutub yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi Aku tahu, walaupun begitu Hyungku itu sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. hihihi. . Dia sangat menyayangiku bahkan Dia selalu mengalah untukku. Hmm... Katakan padanya bahwa Aku sangat menyayanginya.

**Sehun pov ****E****nd. **

**Normal pov. **

Sehun, namja yang menurutnya tampan nan kece ini tengah memasuki kelasnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, banyak yeoja ataupun namja berstatus uke ingin memilikinya. Tapi sayang, namja satu ini tak tertarik pada semua orang yang memandang kearahnya.

"Oi Hun." Colek salah satu kawan terbaik namja albino ini. Panggil saja Kai. Tapi nama aslinya Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin suka dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai. Tapi sayangnya Sehun suka menyebutnya dengan nama Kkamjong yang artinya Jongin hitam. Sebab Kai berkulit tan, kulitnya sangat eksotic.

"Hms. . " Sahut Sehun cuek.

"Setidaknya, pacarilah salah satu dari mereka. Tak tahu Kau, kalau sedari tadi mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan lapar. hahaha. ." Goda Kai

Pletak!

Sebuah pukulan sayang di layangkan tepat pada kepala Kai.

"Appo!" Kai mengusap - usap kepala berharganya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Yak! Dasar Albino sipit berwajah datar seperti papan triplek, Kau ingin sahabatmu yang sangat tampan ini babo eoh?! Kasihan Eomma dan Appaku menyekolahkanku supaya Aku pintar, tapi karna Kau Aku tak pandai - pandai, Huh!" Kesal Kai.

"Itu bukan salahku Kau jadi babo. Tapi karna Kau memang babo." Balas Sehun dengan dingin dan penekanan di kata **karna ****K****au memang babo. **

"Huff. . . sabar. . sabar. . berteman dengan papan triplek cabe rawit sepertimu harus memasang hati yang sekeras baja. Sebab, kata - katamu itu sangat pedas, huff. ." Ucap Kai seraya mengelus dadanya.

"Cih! Julukan macam apa yang kau lontarkan dari mulutmu itu Kkamjong?!" Balas Sehun dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Apa ada masalah dengan julukan itu Tuan Oh?" Tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

"..."

Diam. Sehun cuek dengan lontaran pertanyaan Kai, dan kebetulan bel telah berbunyi serta sang guru telah datang.

Luhan namja cantik ini mengamati pemandangan indah dikampusnya dari atas kelasnya. Hamparan padang rumput, serta di sana banyak mahasiswa duduk santai. Ada yang belajar, berdiskusi dengan kawan, ada juga yang asik mendengarkan lagu. Bahkan ada yang tidur di bawah pohon yang rindang dan di sebelah baratnya terdapat danau buatan. Sehingga para mahasiswa dapat belajar sambil menikmati indahnya alam kampus yang begitu asri. Karena terlalu asik memandangi keindahan alam dari atas, Luhan tak sadar teman sebangkunya sudah datang.

"Aigoo. . Kau terlalu asik memandangi pemandangan di luar sana, sampai - sampai teman sebangku datang, Kau tak tahu." Ucap teman sebangku Luhan.

"Ah, Suho. mianhe, hehe. ." Ucapnya dengan cengiran.

Suho dan Luhan adalah teman satu fakultas. Sebenarnya di Kampus ini Luhan memiliki banyak sekali teman. Tapi kebanyakan mereka beda fakultas. Ada Baekhyun si cabe - cabean, dia mengambil jurusan musik. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali masuk jurusan musik karena ia menyukai bidang seni. Beruntung Baekhyun terlahir dengan 6 bersaudara. Dan Baekhyun anak terakhir. Jadi ia bisa memilih sesuka hati sesuai dengan bakat dan kemampuannya. Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan, yang anak tunggal tanpa Saudara. Ia harus menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya, walaupun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya. Tapi biarlah, toh semuanya sudah digariskan oleh Sang Pencipta, dan kita hamba-Nya hanya bisa menjalani dengan penuh syukur dan kelak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan serta terberkati.

"Hai Suho-ah, tampaknya hari ini kau bahagia sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan memulai pembicaraan setelah hampir satu menit terdiam.

"Benarkah? hehe. . Ne Aku sangat bahagia sekali Lu, yeoja yang suka bertemu denganku di toko buku itu. . (mendekatkan bibirmya ketelinga Luhan membisikkan sesuatu) dia menerima cintaku." Wajah Suho memerah setelah menceritakan kalo dirinya diterima oleh yeoja yang ia sukai. Aigoo. . seperti mendapatkan undian berhadiah saja.

"Wah... Kau sangat beruntung Suho. Pasti yeoja itu sangat cantik dan wajahmu yang seperti malaikat itu adalah daya tariknya. Pasti Kau tidak mudah juga mendapatkannya. Masa PDKT kalian berapa hari?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Masa PDKT Kami hanya 2 minggu. Waktu itu untuk pertama kalinya kami berbicara disaat hujan turun. Ia tak membawa payung, dan kebetulan Aku membawa payung, dan ini kesempatanku untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Lalu Aku mengantarkan dia pulang. Dan setalah itu Kami dekat. Dia yeoja yang sangat baik. Aigoo.. Kau tahu Luhan, Aku merindukannya lagi. Dan kapan - kapan akan kukenalkan Kau padanya. Tapi Kau jangan sampai terpikat oleh pesona yeojachinguku ne." Mendengar perkataan Suho membuat Luhan tertawa. Ia tidak akan merebut yeojachingu sahabatnya sendiri. Luhan bukan seperti MUSUH DALAM SELIMUT. Tidak, ia tak seperti itu.

"Yak! aku tak seperti itu tahu!", ucap Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak akan merebut yeojachingu sahabatku sendiri!." Kesal Luhan pada Suho.

"Hahaha. . . ne, aku percaya padamu kok." Ucap Suho menenangkan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun namja satu ini tengah berdiam diri di atas atap sekolahnya. Hanya dengan di sini ia dapat ketenangan batin. Melihat awan putih bergerak perlahan dan hembusan angin sepoi - sepoi menerpa tubuh jangkungnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celana. Tubuhnya Ia sandarkan pada tembok pembatas.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu My Angel. Kau sama sekali tak berubah. tetap seperti dulu." Gumamnya seraya tersenyum manis menampakkan eyesmilenya.

.

.

.

.

_Seperti biasa Sehun berangkat sekolah menggunakan kendaraan umum. Dia masih belum diizinkan untuk mengendarai kendaraan pribadi, dikarenakan belum memiliki SIM. Sehun memilih menggunakan kereta karna dengan kereta lebih cepat daripada menggunakan bis. _

_D__i dalam kereta semuanya penuh sesak. Tapi pandangan Sehun reflek menuju pada gelang yang di pakai oleh salah satu gadis di dalam kereta itu__. W__alaupun gelang itu mungkin sangat sederhana, hanya terbuat dari a__n__yaman akar pohon dan ada tulisannya odult, tapi Sehun ta__h__u barang itu hanya ada satu didunia ini. Dilihatnya sosok manis t__er__s__e__b__ut__, cantik, ditambah ia sedang tersenyum dengan teman sekolahnya. Sehun tahu sekolah yeoja t__er__s__e__b__ut__. Sekolah khusus putri yang cukup terkenal_

_Ting!_

_T__erdengar pintu terbuka dan kereta berhenti di pemberhentian. __Y__eoja itu turun, tapi Sehun belum turun. Sehun turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Dalam hati Sehun merasa senang, __I__a bertemu dengan __Y__eoja cinta pertamanya. _

Sehun membuka matanya. Kejadian tadi pagi terngiang dikepalanya, begitu membahagiakan. Ia dapat bertemu dengan yeoja cinta pertamanya.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan menjadikan kau milikku. Saranghae." Gumamnya.

**TBC**

Aigoo. . Apaan ini? Sequelnya agak gak jelas gini ya. . Dan siapa yeoja yang Sehun suka, apakah HunHan dapat bersama atau malah memiliki jalan hidup sendiri sendiri? Penasaran. . Ikuti terus and jangan lupa review. ^^

Dan terima kasih buat Younlaycious88, Park Nam Woo, Kimyori95, Liam Devi, , Psw7, Maple fujoshi 2309 G.A.N, Meysialfionitacindyroring, Hunhanrakaisoo, novey, Guest, Baby Lu.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're My Hunhun (Sequel My Lovely Hunhun)**

**Author : PandaYehet88 &amp; Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Moon Ga Young, EXO's Members**

**Pair****ing ****: HunHan, HunMoon****, MoonHo.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Comedy(Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**WARNING! This is ****Y****AOI****, ****BOY****x****BOY, GAJE, TYPO dan seterusnya.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI kita. Buah dari pemikiran kita. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent.**

**Summary****: ****I****ni c****e****rita sequel dari ****Fanfic My Lovely ****Hunhun. Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Kar****e****na kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya ****bersama**** Luhan**** b****ekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya****?**** Atau****kah**** malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri****? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

Chapter 2

Suho sengaja menunggu sang pujaan hatinya tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan yeojachingunya yang bernama Moon Ga Young. Tepat jam pulang sekolah murid - murid Sekolah Khusus Wanita ini keluar. Banyak sekali para yeoja cantik - cantik, manis - manis dan tentu saja seksi. Tapi bagi Suho, Moon Ga Young itu yeoja tercantik yang pernah ia temui dan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, gadis yang ditunggu - tunggu oleh Suho keluar. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai dan hanya memakai bando merah, sangat cantik.

"Oppa, pasti sudah menunggu lama, iyakan?" Ucap Ga Young cemas.

"Tidak juga, ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Suho menggandeng tangan Ga Young. Ga Young yang digandeng tersenyum menawan dan tak lupa semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Di belakang sana tepat di tikungan seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Tangannya ia kepalkan dan tak henti - hentinya mengumpat.

Yap, namja yang sedang di landa patah hati itu bernama Sehun. Lalu dengan wajah dingin nan angkuh berjalan menuju halte bis. Ia tak ingin pulang, apalagi melihat hyungnya. Sehun untuk kali ini merasa kesal pada hyungnya yang berwajah malaikat nyaris sempurna.

"Selalu Suho hyung, dan Suho hyung.", gerutu Sehun. Ia merasa hanya menjadi yang kedua.

**Other Side**

Luhan namja satu ini sedang mengantri di Kedai Bubbletea kesukannya dan pada akhirnya hanya ada Choco Bubbletea yang tersisa. Karena tak ada lagi, iapun membelinya. Dengan membeli Bubbletea rasa choco atau coklat iya mengingat Hunhun.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan dan membayar, Luhan berjalan lagi menuju Rumahnya. Tapi sebelum itu, Luhan harus naik bis dulu. Luhan sengaja turun dari bis yang ia naiki hanya untuk membeli bubbletea favoritnya. Luhan duduk di Halte, tempat biasa orang menunggu bis. Ia meminum minumannya dengan asik.

Cuaca yang terik serta hati yang panas membuat mood Sehun semakin buruk.

Ia merasa haus. Sehun melihat, tampak sesosok namja dengan surai madunya sedang meminum, minuman yang Sehun tak tahu itu apa.

"Sial, tampaknya enak." Pikir Sehun.

Apalagi wajah namja yang duduk disampingnya, menggunakan kemeja kotak kotak berwarna muda dan lihat matanya yang lentik seperti wanita. Bibir merahnya, dan hidungnya yang mancung nan mungil. Satu kata cantik. Sehun segera memusnahkan pikiran - pikiran konyolnya.

'Liatlah Sehun, ia namja bukan Yeoja. sadar he, sadar.' Sehun terus meneriaki dirinya agar berpikir jernih.

Luhan menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang menggoyang - goyangkan kepalanya. Luhan menoleh pada orang tersebuy. Dan seketika itu juga Sehun membuka matanya dan menoleh pada namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sehun nyaris terjatuh dari duduknya jika saja tangan Luhan tak menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan ramah.

"Ah n-ne. " Balas Sehun gugup.

"Ah, tampaknya kau kepanasan. Cuaca siang ini sungguh terik. Ah, oh iya. (mengeluarkan satu gelas Bubbletea rasa coklat) Ini untukmu, ambillah." Ucap Luhan -Senyum.

Sehun merasa beruntung namja dihadapannya ini sangat baik. Sehun menerimanya dengan canggung.

"Tak apa, aku tak kan meracunimu. Kau ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. hihihi. . " Lagi - lagi Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"Aigoo. . wajahmu sangat lucu tau." Gemas Luhan.

Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun diam dan hanya menyeruput minuman yang di berikan oleh namja jadi - jadian ini. Sehun tak menyangka minuman ini sangat enak sekali, Sehun ingin mengatakannya tapi Luhan sudah memberitahukannya. Nama minuman ini adalah Bubbletea. Aigoo. . tak menyangka kau juga menyukainya. Melihat Sehun hanya diam saja, tidak merespon, Luhan teringat pada Hunhun anjingnya.

"Kenapa, ah! anio. Kenapa kau tampak mirip dengan Hunhun? Ah, jangan gila kau Luhan. tidak mungkin Hunhun hidup lagi dan menjadi manusia. Ini bukan seperti cerita fiksi yang suka kau baca. Ini dunia nyata tak ada cerita seperti itu." Ucap Luhan didalam hati.

Bis yang di tunggu Luhan datang. Luhan tanpa berkata apa – apa ia naik ke dalam bis. Tak tahu kah Luhan bahwa di bawah sana Sehun kelu, dan ia merasa kehilangan. Sehun ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan bertanya namanya. Tapi tak bisa karena bibirnya dan lidahnya tak bisa bicara. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sehun merasa canggung pada sesosok namja yang ia temui di Halte bis. Namja Bubbletea itu sebutan Sehun pada Namja tadi.

Suho telah sampai dirumah, seperti biasa Suho selalu perhatian padanya, tetapi mengingat kejadian di depan Sekolah Wanita tadi Sehun menjadi jengkel. Tapi perasaan jengkel itu menghilang setelah pertemuanya dengan namja Bubbletea tadi, Disaat hatinya panas segelas Bubbletea dingin menghilangkan rasa marahnya. Sehun tak tahu siapa namja tadi, yang jelas ia tertolong karna namja itu. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya, dan ia mencatatnya Bubbletea menjadi minuman favoritnya.

Entah Pagi ini adalah pagi terindahnya apa bukan untuk Sehun, tapi ia tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan yeoja yang selama ini ia sukai. Ternyata pagi ini mereka lagi - lagi satu Kereta yang sama dan juga mereka berdua berdiri berdekatan. Sehun dapat mencium parfum dari yeoja yang selama ini dicintainya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, jantung Sehun bertalu - talu semakin kencang. Sang gadis di sebelah Sehun hanya diam saja, tapi seolah olah memikirkan sesuatu. Mata sang gadis membola ketika membaca name tag Sehun.

"Odult, Kau Odult kan?" tanyanya riang.

Deg! Sehun seakan mematung. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dan mendengar sang gadis mengetahuinya secepat ini. Kereta berhenti, seharusnya di Pemberhentian ini sang gadis harus turun. Tapi sang gadis tak mau turun.

Greb! sang gadis tiba tiba memeluk Sehun. Sehun merasa bingung, tak seharusnya begini. Apalagi ini di tempat umum. Sehun menarik tangan sang gadis, lalu mereka turun. Sehun mencari tempat yang sepi untuk mereka bicara.

"S-Sehun. . hiks hiks hiks." Tangis sang gadis pecah. Akhirnya ia menemukan Odult, Sehun teman sejak kecilnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek kalau seperti ini." Hibur Sehun.

"Biar saja, kau ini bodoh! Aku kesal padamu! Selama ini aku merindukanmu. Dan kau tahu gelang ini, aku masih memakainya. Huaaaaaa. . . . Odult. . hiks, hiks, hiks.", tangis Ga Young semakin pecah.

Moon Ga Young sang gadis itu memeluk dan menangis di dada bidang Sehun, ia memeluk Sehun erat. Dan Sehun membalas pelukannya, Sehun tersenyum. Baginya ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sehun kecil merasa senang. Liburan di tempat sang __N__enek sangat menyenangk__an.__. __M__emancing, melihat kunang - kunang pada malam hari. Itu sangat menyenangkan__. J__arang sekali menemukannya di __K__ota Seoul yang padat penduduk. Sehun kecil berjalan__ -__ jalan di tepi__ S__awah. Ia hendak menuju ke __S__ungai yang ada di dekat __S__awah. Di duga ikan disana banyak. Sehun yang terlalu bersemangat berlari melewati jalan yang sempit itu__.__K__ar__e__na tak hati - hati ia terjatuh. Kakinya lecet, Sehun ingin menangis rasanya. Matanya sudah berkaca - kaca. Tapi untung saja, ada yeoja manis memekai dress tanpa lengan, rambutnya ia ikat kuncir 2. Amat manis dan lucu. Sang gadis kecil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kecilnya. Sebuah plester bergambar minie mouse. Sang gadis menempelkan plaster bergambar mini mouse kepada Sehun. Sehun bingung tapi ia senang lukanya telah di rawat. _

_"Apakah kau bisa berdiri?" Tanyanya kuatir. _

_"Ne, bisa. Gomawo__.__N__amaku Sehun, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Odult. hehe. . " Ucap Sehun sedikit canggung. _

_"Odult Sehun, aku suka nama itu. Namaku Moon Ga Young, kau bisa memanggilku Ga Young."_

_Nah itulah awal mula Sehun bertemu dengan gadis penolongnya. Sehun dan Ga Young tak bisa di pisahkan. Sehun diam - diam selalu menemui Ga Young di sebuah kebun gandum. Disana terdapat rumah peristirahatan untuk berteduh. Rumahnya kecil dan juga tak memiliki pintu serta jendela. Sehun __d__an Moon Ga Young selalu menghabiskan waktu disana. Sehun menyukai Moon Ga Young kar__e__na gadis manis ini sangat baik, senyumnya membuat Sehun melayang. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Sehun seakan - akan ingin terus bersamanya. _

_Sehun benci perpisahan, ia merasa tak akan dapat bertemu dengan Ga Young lagi. __M__asa liburan telah selesai. Sehun dengan kreatif membuatkan Moon Ga Young gelang yang terbuat dari akar pohon dan juga sebuah ukiran bernama Odult. Supaya gadis itu tak melupakan dirinya. Ga Young juga memberikan sebuah kalung berbandul batu berbentuk prisma yang berwarna hijau. Ia juga berharap semoga Sehun Odult tak melupakannya. Dan setelah itu Sehun pulang ke Seoul. Musim liburan ia__ akan__ berlibur ke rumah neneknya lagi, berharap bertemu dengan Moon Ga Young, tapi sayang keluarganya telah pindah, katanya ke Jepang. Sehun merasa sedih. _

FLASHBACK END

Dan hari ini Sehun tak akan bersedih lagi. Sebab Tuhan berbaik hati mempertemukan gadis yang selama ini di carinya. Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya. Sehun menatap mata yang berkaca kaca sehabis menangis itu. Disekanya sisa - sisa bulir - bulir kristal bening yang mengalir dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Sehun terpana dengan bibir ranum nan merah milik gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Ingin ia merasakan bibir tersebut. Jika ia mencium bibir ranum milik Ga Young, ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamanya. Sehun mulai mendekat - mendekat. Moon Ga Young tampak kaget Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya tapi ia hanya pasrah sebab debaran jantungnya juga bertelu - talu tak menentu, tapi semua itu terhenti tepatnya dikacaukan oleh Petugas Kereta Api. Mereka di tegur karna tengah berdua - duaan dan hendak melakukan tindakan mesum. Baik Sehun dan Ga Young merasa kesal tapi bahagia. Dan untuk hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk membolos dan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Suho menekuk wajahnya kesal. Dari jam pertama sampai jam terakhir wajahnya selalu di tekuk. Luhan dan teman - temannya merasa kasihan.

"Hai, Suho hyung, kau ini kenapa, tiap jam, menit, detik, kau ini melihat ponselmu terus." Tanya Baekhyun yang tengah asik memakan, makanannya.

"Sudahlah Baek, Suho sedang ada masalah dengan someone." Balas Luhan menengahi.

"Aigoo, apakah kau ada masalah dengan yeojachingu barumu itu? Aigoo. . jangan - jangan kau hanya di manfaatkan saja. Lihatlah, kau berpacaran dengan anak SMA. sedangkan kita mahasiswa semester 6 jarak usia kalian cukup jauh." Ucap Baekhyun panjang kali lebar.

"Berisik kau ini Baek! yeojachinguku tak akan berkianat. Pasti dia sibuk, sampai tak bisa menerima panggilanku dan membalas pesanku." Suho yang kesal beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun merasa cuek, ia malah tengah asik memakan steaknya. Pasangan KT kris dan juga Tao bingung dibuatnya. Mereka baru saja tiba di kantin disusul namja tinggi yang memiliki kuping seperti Dobi bernama Chanyeol, namjachingu dari Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa Suho berwajah begitu? Apa dia tidak makan?" Tanya Yi fan yang biasa di panggil Kris.

Luhan hanya menaik turunkan bahunya tanda bingung, sedangkan Baekhyun berkata kalau Suho sedang PMS. Tao namja polos diantara mereka berdua dan paling muda hanya bisa melotot, ia tampak shock dengan perkataan Baekhyun, hyungnya yang suka blak blakan ini.

"Aigoo Hyung, masa Suho hyung PMS, dia kan namja hyung." Tanyanya seperti anak kecil.

"Aigoo. . baby panda. Baekhyun itu ngaco. mana ada namja PMS." Ucap Kris menjelaskan kebingungan namjachingunya ini.

"Oh begitu ya gege. . " Ucap Tao dengan pipi merona sebab Kris membelai - belai surai hitam Tao.

Luhan melihat kedekatan Kris dan Tao merasa senang sekaligus iri, sebab Luhan selama ini belum pernah berpacaran. Kalo Luhan mau, ia dapat menarik beberapa yeoja untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Luhan tak menginginkannya, toh tanpa cinta sama saja bohong. Luhan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun. Ia bukan seorang player, jadi biarkan saja tetap menjomblo seperti ini. Toh suatu saat jika ada kesempatan cinta datang ia akan merasakannya.

Luhan jadi teringat oleh Suho, lebih baik dirinya mencari Suho daripada melihat adegan 2 pasangan sedang memadu kasih. Yang satu tampak romantis yang satunya bagai kucing dan anjing. Baekhyun yang mendiamkan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha menggoda Baekhyun. Sedangkan pasangan KT malah asik suap – suapan. Aigoo. . benar benar kubu yang berbeda.

Luhan pergi mencari Suho. Sesuai dugaannya, Suho sedang sendirian menatap danau buatan di kampus ini.

"Aigoo. . sudah kuduga kau disini." Ucap Luhan duduk di sebelah Suho.

"..."

Diam. Hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Luhan tahu, jika Suho tak bicara itu tandanya Suho ingin sendiri menata hatinya. Luhan tahu, sahabatnya satu ini sedang ada masalah dengan yeojachingunya. Terbukti dari jam pertama hingga terakhir Suho uring -uringan, sesekali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Aha! Ayo aku ajak kau kesuatu tempat yang sangat asik. Aku jamin, kau pasti akan senang dan sejenak melupakan masalahmu.",Ucap Luhan semangat.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Suho, Luhan sudah menarik tangan Suho. Suho sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Luhan yang spontan itu, meskipun begitu pada akhirnya ia menurut saja.

Luhan mengajak Suho ke Kebun Pertanian keluarga Xi. Keluarga Luhan sangat kaya. Bahkan keluarga mereka menguasai beberapa Sektor.

"Kau liat kan, perkebunan ini memiliki pemandangan yang bagus. Hamparan perbukitan dihiasi macam - macam sayuran dan buah. Sejak kecil tempat ini salah satu tempat favoritku. Aku dan Hunhun suka sekali main disini. Apakah kau suka?" Tanya Luhan pada Suho yang mengamati sekitar.

"Ne, aku sangat senang berada disini. Tempatnya bagus, tak banyak orang. Membuat mata dan hati tenang. Gomaweo Luhannie." Balas Suho sambil tersenyum. Luhan senang temannya yang satu ini sudah terlihat lebih baik, tidak memasang wajah muram.

"Hms, Luhan. Maaf bolehkah aku bertanya, Hunhun yang kau maksud itu siapa? Tampaknya aku tak asing dengan nama itu?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Ah, mianhe. Aku tak pernah ceritakan masalah Hunhun pada siapapun. Hunhun adalah anjing peliharaanku, tapi sayang ia sudah lama mati. Ia mati karna menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan. Hunhunlah yang menggantikanku. Ia mendorongku ketepian sehingga tubuh Hunhun yang tertabrak. Sudahlah, itu sudah masa lalu, setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu hatiku sakit. Aku kehilangan dia, Hunhun sahabatku, ia adalah segala - galanya bagiku, hiks hiks hiks.",jelas Luhan.

Airmata Luhan sudah menganak sungai, mengalir dengan derasnya. Luhan tahu ia namja, namja tidak boleh cengeng, tapi setiap kali mengingat Hunhun Luhan akan rapuh, seperti yeoja. Suho yang kasihan pada Luhan reflek memeluk Luhan. Menenangkan Luhan agar tak menangis lagi. Ia sangat menyesal telah membuat Luhan mengingat akan kejadian yang tak menyenangkan dalam diri Luhan.

Sehun dan Ga Young menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan - jalan. Sehun melihat ada stan penjual Bubbletea. Sehun sangat suka minuman tersebut. Pertama kali ia mencicipi minuman itu Sehun sudah jatuh cinta. Sehun mengajak Ga Young untuk membeli Bubbletea bersama - sama. Tapi Ga Young tampak ragu.

"Sehun, Kau ingin membeli minuman itu? Apa tidak kekanak - kanakkan? Bubbletea minuman anak kecil." Ucap Ga Young

Duer! Seperti ada petir yang mengenai telinganya. Seketika itu juga Sehun diam. Ternyata Ga Young tak suka minuman tersebut.

"Sehun bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai kopi, aku suka sekali kopi." Ajak Ga Young.

Sehun merasa kesal, dia tak jadi membeli Bubbletea, demi Ga Young ia tak ingin dicap kekanak - kanakkan, ia harus jadi cowok yang maco dan keren. Sehun dan Ga young sekarang berada di sebuah cafe, tempatnya bagus, ornamentnya rata - rata terbuat dari kayu.

Sehun memesan cappucino sama dengan pesanan Ga Young. Sehun tak suka akan kopi karna rasanya tak manis. Demi Ga Young ia rela melakukan hal yang tak ia sukai, memang cinta itu membuat gila.

Setelah dari Cafe. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Ga Young pulang. Ditambah jam sudah menunjukkan kalo ini jam pulang sekolah. Mereka harus menaiki bis terlebih dahulu setelah itu berjalan kaki menuju rumah Ga Young.

"Ini rumahku Hunnie, Apakah kau mau mampir sebentar?" Tanya Ga Young sopan.

Sehun tersenyum, memperlihatkan eyes smilenya. Sehun tersenyum, sebab ia melihat senyuman Ga Young, dan itu menimbulkan dadanya terpacu lebih cepat. Ga Young bimbang, dihadapannya ini Sehun sangat tampan, tapi disisi lain iya telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Sehun sama dengan Ga Young, ia merasa tak tahan dengan senyum dan pesona yang di pancarkan Ga Young. Sehun seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia mencium bibir ranum Ga Young. Ga Young tersentak, matanya membola, tapi karena ciuman Sehun yang lembut membuatnya terbang, dan ia memejamkan matanya. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan menuntut. Ga Young yang sudah terpesona oleh pesona Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan membalas ciuman serta pagutan Sehun.

Dua pasang mata melihat kejadian yang ada di depan mereka tampak Shock. Suho dan Luhan namja tersebut. Luhan mengantarkan Suho menggunakan mobilnya. Suho bilang ia ingin kerumah yeojachingunya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Awalnya Suho datang ke sekolah Ga Young tapi kata teman - teman Ga Young, ia tidak masuk. Suho yang cemas memutuskan untuk kerumah Ga Young. Ia berpikir Ga Young sakit, Luhan yang juga kuatir dan ia adalah teman yang baik makanya ia mau mengantarkan Suho, hitung - hitung melihat rupa kekasih sahabatnya.

Tapi apa yang mereka liat seorang namja dan yeoja tengah melakukan tindakan yang membuat mereka shock. Sehun dan Ga Young tengah bercumbu di hadapan mereka. Luhan yang orang luar tak begitu terkejut tapi miris melihat Suho terluka. Suho segera turun dari mobil, dibantingnya pintu mobil hingga Luhan sempat kaget. Melihat Suho yang tampaknya kalap hendak menghajar namja yang sudah mencium bibir kekasihnya.

Sreg! Buk!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi Sehun. Sehun yang menerima pukulan cukup keras dari sang hyung, ia merasa kaget dan shock. Ga Young sama terkejutnya, dan ia sempat berteriak melihat Suho memukul Sehun. Perkelahian antar sodara dimulai. Suho kalap, ia memukul Sehun sang adik hingga babak belur. Sehun ingin membalas tapi ia sadar, ia salah telah mencium kekasih hyungnya. Ga Young bingung dan menangis, Suho masih memukul Sehun. Ga Young berusaha untuk menghentikan Suho, tapi Suho seperti kesetanan. Luhan berlari menghampiri Suho. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Suho seperti ini.

Sehun Shock, kala ia melihat namja Bubbletea berlari dengan nafas tersenggal - senggal memanggil Suho. Luhan menarik Suho untuk berhenti memukul Sehun. Luhan cukup miris melihat wajah namja yang dipukul Suho. Luhan sempat kaget, karena namja ini adalah namja yang ia jumpai di Halte bis kemarin, dan ia juga telah memberikan segelas Bubbletea.

"Suho-ah hentikan, jangan lakukan kekerasan lagi. Kau bukan seperti Suho yang kukenal." Ucap Luhan menarik Suho agar tak memukul Sehun lagi dan ia juga mengelus - elus punggung Suho agar Suho tenang.

"Kau tak mengerti Luhan! Kau liat tadikan! Adikku dan juga kekasihku main belakang! Mudah kau mengatakan seperti itu. Kau anak pertama, kau bahkan belum pernah menjalin hubungan seperti ini! KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH PAHAM DENGAN APA YANG AKU RASAKAN, JADI JANGAN SOK MENGGURUIKU!" Suho mengatakan itu dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakit rasanya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Suho memang benar. Ia namja kesepian, yang tak memiliki saudara dan kekasih.

Suho kembali menatap Sehun dan Ga young. Detik itu juga Suho memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ga young. Dan ia kecewa pada Sehun. Suhopun pergi dari hadapan mereka. Luhan masih terpaku, ia melihat Sehun dan juga Ga Young dengan pandangan kebencian. Mata doenya menatap mereka dengan penuh amarah. Sehun merasa bersalah, ia tak suka dengan sorot mata itu. Sehun suka akan mata Luhan yang menyiratkan kelembutan dan warna pelangi. Tapi ini tak ada lagi. Luhan maju dan berkata pada mereka.

"Puas kalian semua, Cih! Dan Kau, (menunjuk Sehun) Akuu kecewa padamu. Aku kira kau namja yang baik dan manis. Ternyata kau tak ubahnya pengkianat. Kau tega mengkianati hyungmu. Dan aku menyesal menolongmu serta memberikan segelas Bubbletea berhargaku." Ucap Luhan dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Luhan beralih pada Ga Young. yeoja ini menangis sesunggukan. Ia merasa bingung. Luhan mencibir ke arah Ga Young.

"Kau sangat cantik dan manis, tapi sayang kau tak sebaik yang kukira. Awalnya aku simpati padamu, kau tahu Suho sangat mencintaimu, hanya kau yang dia ceritakan. Aku sebagai sahabatnya merasa bosan mendengar ia membicarakanmu, tapi aku paham kalo ia sedang jatuh cinta dan aku sebagai sahabatnya hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan sabar. Karena jujur saja, Suho bukan orang yang suka bercerita tentang orang lain.",Ucap Luhan.

Mendengar kata - kata Luhan, Ga Young semakin menangis. Dan Luhan sudah tak peduli dengan mereka ia berjalan pergi menuju mobil Sport merah miliknya.

Sehun pulang kerumahnya dengan lebam dimana mana. Sang eomma yang mengetahuinya menjadi cemas wajah putra bungsunya jadi begini. Suho yang keluar dari kamarnya berpapasan dengan Sehun dan mereka diam saja. Sehun tak bertanya apa - apa. Ia paham sang kakak sedang marah padanya.

Sang eomma dengan sabar dan telaten merawat luka Sehun.

"Aigoo Sehun. Kenapa wajahmu bisa begini, hah!" Omel sang eomma cemas.

"Tidak apa eomma, tadi aku hanya membela diri dari preman yang hendak memalakku?" (ini semua karna hyung yang memukulku dengan tenaga dalamnya. Padahal badannya kecil tapi tenaganya besat juga. ckckck)

"Babo! Untung saja kau tidak mati. Aigoo. . kau ini mau membuat jantung eomma copot, eoh? Sudah sana, pergi mandi, makan, belajar tidur." Perintah sang eomma. Sehun hanya bisa mengatakan iya.

Setelah mandi, makan. Sehun memutuskan untuk kekamar, ujian kelulusan dan masuk Perguruan Tinggi semakin dekat. Ia harus rajin belajar agar bisa masuk Perguruan Tinggi terbaik. Tapi kali ini Sehun tak bisa konsentrasi kata - kata Luhan, dan sorot mata itu membuat hati Sehun sakit. Sehun tiba tiba saja teringat Luhan, ia baru tahu nama itu dari mulut sang kakak.

"Luhan, Lu rusa. Xiao Lu. Nama yang bagus seperti orangnya. Mata rusa yang indah." Sehun masih melamunkan Luhan, Sehun merasa tak asing pada Luhan, senyum dan matanya, Sehun merasa tak asing. Diam - diam Sehun merasa penasaran pada namja bernama Luhan.

Drettt. . Drettt. .

Lamunan Sehun akan Luhan buyar kala ponselnya bergetar. Sehun segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Ia membaca satu pesan masuk, dan ternyata dari Ga young. Ga Young minta maaf, karena dirinya Sehun jadi bertengkar dengan Suho. Ga Young benar - benar merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua. Dalam pesannya, Ga Young meminta Sehun jangan mendekatinya lagi, sebab jika ia mendekatinya hubungan kakak beradik antara Sehun dan Suho akan retak.

Sehun membaca pesan dari Ga Young, ia tak terima. Ia benar - benar mencintai Ga Young, Sehun sudah menunggu lama yeoja ini. Ditambah mereka baru saja bertemu dan sekarang berpisah kembali. Sungguh tak adil, ia tak terima. Dalam hati ia berkata "Aku harus berbicara pada hyung, lebih baik kita bertaruh. Siapa yang pantas menjadi kekasih Ga Young. Ya itu lebih adil." Ucap Sehun berapi - api.

**TBC**

**Aigoo, lap keringat. Hallo - hallo akhirnya chap 2 update juga, tampaknya banyak yang **

**patah hati nih. hehehe. . Penasaran sama cerita selanjutanya, jangan lupa ikutin trus ceritanya dan kalo ingin update lebih cepat jangan lupa review. **

**Dan big thanks to younlaycious88 yang mendukung dan berbagi saran serta masukan yang positif. Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo saeng. ^^**

**Reply For Preview Chap 1**

Pandakris88 : Udah dijelasin di chap ini eomma...iya eomma..hehee

Karina : Disini dah dijelasin siapa yeoja itu. Dan ini hunhannya dah

Luhahanie : siiip..udah dilanjut

Wind Blow : ni disini hunhan dah semua pertanyaanmu dah terjawab disini #maybe hehee oke next kita perbaiki terus kok. Thanks sarannya

Baby Lu : siiip ni dah di lanjut

: siip ni dah dilanjut

Guest : Luhan ganti nge-gaet peace :v

LianDevi : yes. Disini dah dijelasin

DINDA red-devil24 : disini hunhan dah ketemu. Emmm suho luhan cm sahabat. Kapan kapan ya..hehehe

Levy95 : siip ni dah dilanjut

Fionaluluge : penasaran kamu terjawab disini

Kimyori95 : hmmm...kan sehun blm inget kalo dia dulu hunhun jadi dia belum tau kalo luhan dulu majikannya. Tunggu aja deh pokoknya.

Younlaycious88 : jeongmal gomaweo atas sarannya lagi..hehe yang pasti aku akan terus perbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku ini...aku akan lebih teliti lagi..keep critic my ff ya...hehee

Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N : hahaha...luhan sama suho? Wkakaka haduh...tak apa,yang nulis jg kurang kita liat aja nanti

Psw7 : oh ya maaf...itu aslinya flashback..hehe

Hunhanrakaisoo : yes...ni dah muncul chap 2 nya..hehe

Hun12han20selu : beluum..iya tapi kan sehun blm inget. Iyuup..siiip ni dah update

Novey : yup kamu benaaar...hehe...hmmm kita liat aja siapa yang tersakiti

Kjungxox88 : luhan sama peace :v

NoonaLu : thank you..yup

Hwa794 :siiip...udah

Makasih buat yang udah review...

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're My Hunhun (Sequel My Lovely Hunhun)**

**Author : PandaYehet88 &amp; Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Moon Ga Young, EXO's Members**

**Pair****ing ****: HunHan, HunMoon****, MoonHo.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Comedy(Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**WARNING! This is ****Y****AOI****, ****BOY****x****BOY, GAJE, TYPO dan seterusnya.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI kita. Buah dari pemikiran kita. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent.**

**Summary****: ****I****ni c****e****rita sequel dari ****Fanfic My Lovely ****Hunhun. Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Kar****e****na kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya ****bersama**** Luhan**** b****ekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya****?**** Atau****kah**** malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri****? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

Chapter 3

Luhan, namja yang aslinya kesepian ini sedang berdiri di atas balkon kamarnya. Perkataan Suho tadi siang masih terngiang - ngiang di benaknya. Ia tahu, ia tak memiliki saudara. Ia anak tunggal di keluarganya. Luhan ingin memiliki seorang adik, tapi karena mamanya memiliki penyakit Kista, dengan terpaksa sang mama harus kehilangan rahimnya. Oleh karena itu sang mama tak bisa memberikan adik padanya.

Kreattt. . .

Suara pintu kamar Luhan terbuka.

"Gege belum tidur?" Tanya Tao namja bermata panda.

"Tao-Ah, gege belum tidur, gege belum ngantuk." Jawab Luhan

"Gege belum berubah ya, gege masih suka dengan boneka itu." Tunjuk Tao pada boneka anjing putih besar yang ada di tempat tidur Luhan.

"Hehehe. . . Gege tidak bisa melupakan Hunhun Tao-Ah." Jawab Luhan menatap bintang - bintang di atas langit.

Tao paham dan tahu Gegenya ini sangat menyayangi Hunhun. Hunhun anjing putih Luhan yang telah lama mati. Tao masih ingat kala ia baru pindah ke Korsel. Tao melihat Luhan suka merenung dan menangis memanggil - manggil nama Hunhun. Awalnya Tao tak paham, mengapa gegenya menangis dan suka memanggil - manggil nama Hunhun. Ia lalu bertanya "Siapa Hunhun itu?" Dan Tao tahu, kalo Hunhun anjing piaraan gegenya, tapi sekarang telah mati. Dan itu membuat sang gege bersedih ditinggal olah Hunhun.

Tao adalah adik sepupu Luhan dari sang mama. Mama Luhan adalah kakak kandung dari mamanya Tao. Tao dan Luhan adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga mereka. Walaupun Luhan tidak punya adik kandung, Tao sudah dianggap sebagai adik kandungnya.

"Gege, tampaknya gege sedang bersedih, ada apa ge?" Tanya namja panda ini.

"Tidak ada apa - apa Tao-Ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tampaknya kau sudah mengantuk tidurlah di tempat gege, sebentar lagi gege akan tidur."

Tao menurut dan tidur di ranjang king size Luhan. Tao sudah biasa menginap dirumah ini. Karena ia tidak suka tinggal di rumahnya yang besar dan sepi. Jadi kalau orangtuanya tidak ada dirumah, ia akan menginap dirumah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah polos Tao saat tertidur.

"Dasar bayi panda. Aigoo. . Aku cemas apabila si naga buluk itu melihatmu berpose seperti ini, ia akan memakanmu. Aku harus lebih berhati - hati menjagamu. oke Tao-Ah, jaljayo." Luhan menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, tak lupa mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar dugaan Luhan, Suho masih tampak kesal, Luhan dan yang lainnya cuek bebek not gagas not.

"Biarkan saja ia begitu, toh kalau sudah beres ia akan seperti biasanya." Celoteh Baekhyun

Tapi mungkin kali ini Suho tampak berbeda. Ia bahkan sudah mengusik dua pasangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanbaek dan Kristao.

"Bisa tidak kalian tidak bermesra - mesraan di depanku, Kalian sungguh menjijikan! namja love namja" Ucap Suho Kesal.

Kris yang tak terima menarik kerah baju Suho. Suho diam tapi sorot matanya mengintimidasi.

"Why?! Why! Masalah untukmu, hah! Kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu tapi jangan libatkan kami, F*ck!" Bentak Kris tak terima.

"Cih! Apa kalian tak sadar, bahwa kalian telah melenceng?!" Ucap Suho dengan nada menyindir.

"Bug!" Pukulan cukup keras dilayangkan Kris pada Suho. Tao dan Chanbaek segera menghentikan amarah Kris.

"Ge sabar, tenang ge. Sudah ge jangan di lanjutkan. Ia sedang memiliki masalah ge. Mengertilah ge." Ucap Tao menenangkan Kris.

Kris masih ingin menghajar Suho tapi karena Tao, Kris mau mengalah.

Disisi lain, Luhan membantu Suho berdiri karena Kris menghajar Suho. Ia lalu membawanya keruang kesehatan untuk di obati. Dengan sabar Luhan mengobati luka Suho.

"Mianhae." Ucap suho sangat pelan. Mungkin Luhan tak akan mendengar, pikirnya. Sebab suaranya terdengar lirih. Tapi ia salah, Luhan dapat mendengarnya.

"Mianhae untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Mianhae atas kejadian kemarin. Tak sepantasnya aku mengatakan itu padamu, mianhae." Ucap Suho sambil menunduk.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tak apa, aku mengerti, saat itu moodmu sedang tak baik. Aku paham." Jawab Luhan

Suho sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat dan teman sebaik Luhan.

"Gomaweo." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum angelic.

"Hmm...ah geundae (tetapi), kau harus membelikanku Bubbletea sekarang juga. Aratseo?!" Kata Luhan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Suho.

"Yes Mr. Bubble!" Jawab Suho. Merekapun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Suho akhirnya membelikan Luhan Bubbletea di Cafe. Suho memilih kopi dan luhan Bubbletea rasa Taro. Luhan sangat senang Suho mentraktir minuman favoritnya ini.

"Aigoo. . Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja Luhan. Lihatlah, bahkan kau sangat antusias sekali meminum - minuman anak kecil seperti itu." Kata Suho sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Suho. Ditambah matanya doenya membola, itu tanda ia kesal. Suho tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan seperti ini. Luhan jarang sekali berekspresi seperti ini.

"Aigoo. . . Uri Luhannie sedang marah eoh. .?" Goda Suho.

Luhan semakin kesal di panggil Uri Luhannie, tapi ia cuek aja. Pura - pura tak menggubris Suho dan asik meminum - minumannya.

.

.

.

.

Lagi lagi Sehun harus memendam rasa kecewanya kala berkencan dengan Ga Young. Ga Young itu tipe orang yang perfeksionis dan sedikit glamour. Sehun mengajak Ga Young makan di pinggir jalan tapi dengan nada yang manis dan cute Ga Young menolaknya. Intinya makan di jalan itu kurang higienis, lebih bagus makan di restoran dan cafe.

Aigoo. . . lagi lagi Sehun harus sabar, untungnya Ia adalah anak orang yang mampu. Kalau tidak, bisa bangkrut ia. Sudah tak ada Bubbletea yang katanya minuman anak kecil. Dan kekesalan Sehun makin menjadi. Kala ia menemukan gantungan boneka berbentuk rusa. Sehun menyukainya. Gantungan ini tergeletak di pinggir jalan, manik mata bonekanya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari berkilauan, sangat indah.

Walaupun jelek terinjak - injak, entah mengapa Sehun menyukainya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia memungutnya. Ga Young yang melihat Sehun memungut gantungan boneka berbentuk rusa itu menjadi tak suka. Tak pantas Sehun kekasihnya memungut barang yang di buang pemiliknya atau terjatuh. Karena baginya barang itu sudah kotor dan jorok. Tetapi Sehun tak peduli dengan perkataan Ga Young, walaupun Ga Young telah menjadi kekasihnya, ia tak pantas berkata separti itu. Sehun tetap memungutnya, toh kalau di cuci akan kembali baik lagi. Ga Young yang melihat kekeras kepalaan Sehun akhirnya menyerah juga.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ia dirumah, Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia bahkan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Sehun merasa capek, kencan kali ini adalah kencan paling buruk yang ia alami bersama dengan Ga Young, pacar sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Suho yang sudah pulang dari kampus dibuat heran oleh adik semata wayangnya itu. Suho tahu ia masih sedikit kesal pada Sehun karena telah merebut kekasihnya, tapi Suho sadar, ia sudah kalah dari Sehun.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sehun memutuskan untuk kekamar kakaknya. Sehun tahu ia menyukai Ga Young. Sehun menyukai Ga Young sudah sejak lama. Sehun ingin mengclearkan__ (?)__ semua masalah yang terjadi. Dia ingin bertaruh memperebutkan Ga Young secara adil. Diketuknya pintu kamar hyungnya ini. Bunyi pintu yang terbuka, kemudian memperlihatkan wajah hyungnya yang keliatan sangat kecewa dan marah. T__et__api__ yang__ namanya Suho__,__ semarah apapun pada adiknya dan melihat wajah adiknya yang babak belur __terkena__ pukul__an__nya__,__ membuat Suho tak tega pada adik__nya__ ini. _

_"Ada apa__?__M__asuklah." K__ata Suho mempersilahkan masuk._

_Sehun paham sikap dingin Suho padanya itu kar__e__na kesalahannya. _

_"Hyung mianhae. __A__ku tahu aku s__a__lah, __te__tapi sebelum itu aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kau ingatkan Hyung kal__au__ aku pernah berc__e__r__i__ta padamu, kal__au__ aku menyukai yeoja kecil yang aku temui di rumah nenek dulu. __A__ku bahkan menc__e__ritakan padamu kal__au__ aku menunggunya kembali. __A__ku tahu, aku tak pernah memberitahukan padamu siapa nama yeoja __itu__. __Te__tapi tahukah Hyung, kalo yeoja itu adalah. . " Belum sempat Sehun mengatakannya Suho memotongnya. _

_"Moon Ga Young, Benarkan?" Suho memotong ucapan Sehun dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. _

_Sehun diam iya hanya mengangguk sekali. Suho menghirup nafas sebanyak __\- __banyaknya lalu membuangnya. Sekarang ia tahu, sejak dulu sampai sekarang Sehun mencintai yeoja itu._

_"Hyung__,__ ayo kita bertaruh memperebutkan Ga Young." Suho diam mendengar perkataan Sehun, ia menepuk bahu Sehun__._

_"Aku tak ingin bertaruh denganmu. Ga Young tak pantas di pertaruhkan. Bukan berarti aku pengecut, tapi Sehunnie__,__ melihat adegan menyebalkanmu dengan Ga Young tadi hyung tahu, hyung telah kalah. Ga Young lebih memilihmu dari pada aku. Aku t__e__lah merelakan__nya padamu." Jawab Suho sambil__ tersenyum angelic. _

_Inilah yang di sukai Sehun terhadap hyungnya. __H__yungnya ini memiliki hati seputih malaikat, Sehun memeluk hyungnya__._

_"Gomawo hyung, aku akan menjaganya." K__ata Sehun senang._

_Akhirnya__ Sehun menyatakan cinta pada Ga Young. __A__walnya Ga Young menolak kar__e__na tak enak pada Suho dan merasa bers__a__lah__, tetapi__ dengan sabar Sehun meyakinkannya kal__au__ Suho sudah__ benar - benar__ setuju. _

_"Sarangheo Ga Young." U__cap Sehun disambungan telepon._

_"Nado Sehunnie." B__alas Ga Young. __ Dan diujung telepon mereka sama __\- __sama tersipu malu. _

**Flasback Off.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya wajah Sehun tak bersemangat sekali. Ia merasa moodnya kali ini sangat buruk. Moon Ga Young tidak hanya menyebalkan tetapi manja akut. Malam - malam menelpon dirinya karna ia takut pada petir. Sehun yang posisi ngantuk berat hanya bisa berhmms ria. Dan Ia disuruh bernyanyi untuk membuat kekasihnya tertidur. Aigoo. . Kesabaran Sehun sungguh di uji.

"Kau kenapa Hun? Wajahmu sekarang sudah mirip dengan vampire yang berbulan - bulan tak meminum darah segar." Ucap Kai teman sehidup tak semati sehun.

"Ne, aku sudah menjadi vampire. Puas kau!" Ucap Sehun kesal.

"Aigoo. . tampaknya ada yang lagi patah hati. Apakah Ga Young memutuskanmu? Apakah kau ada masalah dengan Ga young?" Tanya Kai bertubi - tubi.

". . . "

"Yak Oh Sehun bicaralah! Jangan diam saja! Kau membuatku takut. Lihat wajahmu, sudah seperti mayat hidup saja. Dan juga kantung matamu yang hitam itu. MENYERAMKAN." Kata Kai cemas.

"Kai, apakah menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Sehun tiba tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau ini Straight? Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Apakah kau benar - benar ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya Kai penuh selidik.

"Hms.. begitulah. Awalnya aku nyaman jalan dengannya. Tetapi akhir - akhir ini aku tak merasa nyaman. Aku merasa tertekan." Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Hms. . memang kalau menjalin hubungan itu harus didasari rasa cinta dan kedua merasa nyaman. Cinta itu pada intinya kenyamanan dan merasa bahagia jika kau berada disisinya. Seperti aku dengan Kyungsoo, walaupun kami sering bertengkar tapi kami cepat berbaikan. Dan aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Ya, walaupun mungkin hubungan kita ini aneh. Itulah namanya cinta. Cinta itu misterius dan menurutku itu bukan dosa. Cinta adalah anugerah dari Tuhan dan aku pun sampai detik ini tak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai kyungsoo yang notabenya adalah namja." Jelas Kai panjang x lebar x tinggi #oke,abaikan.

Sehun tertegun mendengar penuturan Kai. Apa yang dikatakan Kai benar dan tak salah. Bahkan Sehun sampai lupa ingin menanyakan mengapa Kai bisa berkata bijak seperti itu. Tak sepantasnya Sehun berpikir jijik tentang gay. Karena pasti Kai tak ingin hidup begini, ia juga awalnya tak kepikiran untuk mengancani Kyungsoo. Tetapi kalau cinta telah hadir apa yang tak mungkin jadi mungkin. Nothing impossible.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Sehun memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai Bubbletea. Benar kata Kai, ia bagai vampire yang tak meminum darah berbulan - bulan. Tetapi Sehun bagai vampire yang tak meminum Bubbletea berhari - hari. Sehun telah ketagihan minuman ini.

Aigoo. . . di Cafe tempat minuman ini dijual sangat penuh, tak hanya Bubbletea yang dijual tetapi berbagai jenis minuman dijual disini. Sehun menoleh kesana kemari mencari tempat duduk yang tersedia. Dan ia melihat ada satu tempat yang belum penuh. Hanya diduduki oleh satu orang. Sehun memilih duduk disana dan dengan berat hati Sehun mengatakan izin.

"Permisi, bolehkan aku duduk disini?" Tanyanya penuh sopan.

Sehun tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu, karena orang ini tengah asik membaca buku dan menunduk. Orang itu mendengar ucapan Sehun dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau!" Ucapnya.

Luhan sangat terkejut begitu pula dengan Sehun. Mereka sama terkejutnya. Sehun merasa ia sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Luhan, namja Bubbletea ini. Tetapi ada rasa takut apabila kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Luhan membencinya. Tiba - tiba sesuatu yang melegakan muncul di hati Sehun dan perasaan yang tak dapat ia artikan muncul. Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun.

"Duduklah, kau adiknya Suho kan?" Ucapnya ramah.

Sehun langsung duduk di kursi seberang Luhan.

"Mianhae, tentang ucapan yang waktu itu. Suho sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aigoo. . kisah kalian sungguh romantis, semoga kau bahagia Hunnie." Jelas Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Sehun merasa dadanya sesak saat Luhan mengatakan ia harus berbahagia dengan Ga Young. Hms.. begitu miris. Sehun bahkan tak tahu perasaannya pada Ga Young. Beberapa hari jalan bersama Ga Young tak memberikan Sehun bahagia. Awalnya Sehun merasa bahagia, tetapi setelah tahu Ga Young seperti menyuruhnya menjadi namja dewasa dan perfect, membuat Sehun tertekan. Sehun mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Hunnie membuatnya merasa bahagia. Suara lembut Luhan mengalun, bagai alunan Simfoni yang begitu indah.

Sehun diam, ia tak menjawab perkataan Luhan, hanya senyuman yang ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Tak kusangka, kau menyukainya. Aku senang, ada yang menyukai minuman ini selain aku. Terkadang aku merasa kesal ada yang bilang sudah besar tapi masih menyukai minuman ini." Ucap Luhan sambil menyedot minuman bubbletea dengan kuat.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang sungguh menggemaskan baginya.

"Ne hyung, kadang aku juga begitu. Bahkan kekasihku tak suka minuman ini." Ucap Sehun miris.

"Benarkah? Kekasihmu menolaknya? Aigoo. . padahal minuman ini sangatlah enak. Biarkan saja kita dikatakan anak kecil. Kalau kau mau, aku mau menemanimu membeli minuman ini." Ucap Luhan dengan mata rusa yang berbinar.

Deg! Jantung Sehun terpacu lebih cepat. Entah kenapa mata itu tampak tak asing dimata Sehun, mata menyejukkan dan dapat membuatnya nyaman. Ia menyukai mata Luhan. Sehun masih terus menepis perasaan yang hinggap dihatinya. Ia masih menganggap dirinya straight. Ia tak ingin melenceng dari jalur, Sehun mengukuhkan keyakinannya, walaupun ia tampak ragu.

"Hms, n-ne." Sehun tampak gugup, ia menutupinya dengan meminum Bubbletea sampai habis.

Setelah minuman mereka habis, Luhan berencana mengantar Sehun pulang dengan mobil sport merahnya. Awalnya Sehun menolak, tetapi karena Luhan memaksa dan ada keperluan dengan Suho, Sehunpun tak bisa menolak lagi.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Suho. Suho bahkan mengernyit saat Sehun diantar pulang oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa ini, kenapa bisa kalian bersama.?" Bingung Suho.

"Tadi Kami tak sengaja bertemu di Cafe langgananku. Tak kusangka Hunnie menyukainya, ya kan Hunnie.?" Ucap Luhan dengan girang.

"Hei Luhan, jangan memanggil adikku dengan sebutan itu. Sungguh menggelikan." Ucap Suho horror.

"Kenapa kau yang sewot, Sehun saja tak sewot begitu. Ckckckck. . . Apa jangan - jangan kau cemburu dan diam - diam manaruh perasaan padaku ya?" Ucap Luhan dengan mata kedip - kedip imut nan menggoda.

"Yak! Xi Luhan! Rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan isi perutku. Dasar Rusa betina jadi – jadian. Kau ini sungguh menjijikan. Menyingkir dari adikku sekarang juga dan jangan perlihatkan nada seperti itu. Itu sangat menjijikan!" Ucap Suho dan mulai mengejar Luhan tetapi Luhan sudah kabur duluan.

Mereka kejar - kejaran di halaman depan kediaman Oh yang sangat luas. Sehun yang melihat tingkah laku hyungnya dan namja jadi - jadian bernama Luhan hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala.

"Berhenti mengejarku Suho-ssi, atau kau akan mati!" Teriak Luhan sambil menghirup udara sebanyak – banyaknya.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, dasar namja jadi - jadian!" Sahut Suho tak kalah keras.

"Benarkah itu. .? Baiklah. . kalau kau menantangku, kau tak tahu aku ini siapa?" Luhan melirik Suho dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

Suho bergetar, "Mati aku." batinnya menjerit.

"Oke oke, kau menang. PUAS KAU!" Ucap Suho dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha. . . . kau ini sungguh lucu suho-ah. Aku hanya bercanda. (mengeluarkan benda dari dalam tasnya) Ini ambillah. (melemparkannya pada Suho dan menangkapnya) Itu obat untuk luka punggungmu. Saat aku merawatmu di UKS aku melihat punggungmu kesakitan kan? Itu karena Kris memukulmu sampai kau terpentok ujung kursi. Itu ramuan Shinsai dari keluargaku. Oleskan ini di punggungmu. Kalau kau tak bisa mintalah bantuan adikmu untuk melakukannya. Atau aku yang harus melakukannya? Ting!" Sebelum Suho marah padanya Luhan sudah kabur duluan.

Sehun melihat adegan mereka dari jauh sedikit kesal. Suho dan Luhan, mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Ditambah ada adegan dimana sebelum Luhan pergi, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sehun tak suka adegan tadi. Tetapi ia menepisnya dan berpura - pura tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Suho minta tolong pada Sehun untuk menggosokkan salep yang katanya dari Luhan, ternyata Luhan kerumahnya hanya untuk mengantarkan salep ini pada Suho. Karena Luhan tahu punggung kakaknya yang terluka, terbukti dari tato yang membiru. Sehun berpikir nampaknya Luhan menyukai hyungnya, kalau hanya teman kenapa ia sampai repot - repot membawakan salep ini. Sehun yang sedang dalam mode kesal mengolesinya dengan kasar.

"Aigoo! Pelan - pelan Sehun! Kau mau membunuhku!" Sewot Suho yang merasa kesakitan.

"Tidak!" balasnya dingin. Dan setelah itu Sehun mengolesi dengan pelan - pelan.

"Hyung, apa kau menyukai Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya.

"Anio, aku dan Luhan adalah sahabat. Banyak yang berpikir aku dan ia menjalin hubungan, tetapi kami pure sahabat. Memang terkadang aku berpikir Luhan sangat cantik, melebihi yeoja. Tetapi aku masih waras Sehun, aku tak mungkin memacari namja. Membayangkannya saja membuatku bergidik." Jelas Suho.

"Oh begitu." Balas Sehun seadanya.

Setelah mengolesi salep ketubuh hyungnya, ditambah sang hyung telah kembali ke kamarnya, Sehun jadi memikirkan Luhan. Dilihatnya gantungan boneka berbentuk rusa yang berada di tas sekolahnya. Yap Sehun memasangnya di tasnya. Entah mengapa Sehun sangat menyukai gantungan ini. Apa mungkin gantungan ini mengingatkan Sehun pada mata indah Luhan. Sehun melihat kearah ponselnya banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan dari Ga Young yang intinya mencemaskannya. Tetapi Sehun merasa tak tertarik dengan Ga Young dan dengan malas ia membalas pesan tersebut agar Ga Young tak cemas. Setalah itu ponselnya ia matikan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa bosan. Dua orang di rumahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan naga buluk Yi Fan yang biasa di panggil Kris dan Tao. Dua orang tersebut sedang bermesraan dihadapan Luhan. Luhan yang sudah kesal menarik adik sepupunya itu.

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup!" Teriak Luhan.

"Kris, kau ini benar - benar Naga Buluk mesum! Kau sama saja telah merusak kepolosan panda manis adikku ini!?" Kesal Luhan sambil mencak – mencak(?) dan berkacak pinggang. Luhan sudah seperti ahjuma yang melindungi anaknya dari terkaman ahjushi - ahjushi mesum.

"Aigoo. . . Luhan, kau ini berlebihan sekali. Aku kan hanya menciumnya saja. Aku tidak pernah berbuat lebih pada adik manis nan cantikmu itu. Aku masih menjaga ke virginannya." Ucap Kris berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Cih! aku tak percaya padamu, wajah mesummu itu tak bisa dipercaya. Aigoo. . adikku yang manis nan cantik sudah tak polos lagi." Ucap Luhan memegang keningnya pusing.

"Hei hei, aku tidak seperti itu. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku. Ya. . walaupun harus bermain solo kalau hasratku tak terkendali." Ucap Kris dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Plak!" Satu pukulan sayang Luhan berikan tepat dikepala Kris.

"Appo, kau ini kasar sekali. Ckckck. . . Pantas tak ada yang mau sama kau, karena kau ini terlalu kasar dan juga galak melebihi yeoja." Ucap Kris mengusap - usap kepalanya sayang.

"Apa kau bilang! Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu. Tak akan ku izinkan kau untuk menemui Tao adikku SELAMANYA!" Ucap Luhan dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Sudahlah Lu ge, Yi Fan ge sangat baik pada Tao. Dia selalu memberikan Tao apapun yang Tao inginkan. Memberikan kebahagiaan pada Tao. Oh ya Ge, apa gege tahu setiap malam kami bahkan main kuda - kudaan loh ge, dan itu sangat enak. Ya walaupun awalnya sakit tapi lama - lama menjadi enak, benar kan Yi Fan ge?" Ucap Tao dengan wajah watadosnya, sedangkan Luhan sudah memunculkan taring dan tanduk iblisnya. Tak lupa trisula iblisnya telah keluar.

"MATI KAU YI FAN, NAGA BULUK JELEK!"

Luhan kali ini berlari mengejar Kris tetapi Kris dengan langkah seribu berlari menghindari rusa manis yang bertransformasi menjadi rusa iblis siap mencincang - cincang Kris. Kris lari tunggang langgang menghindari rusa ngamuk.

"Wu Yi Fan BERHENTI KAU! SINI KAU! AKU INGIN MENGEBIRIKANMU, KEMARI KAU!" Bentak Luhan.

Sedangkan di tempat persembunyiannya Kris bergidik ngeri. "Mati aku, kali ini rusa betina jadi - jadian itu ingin mengebirikanku, mati aku. Harta paling berhargaku harus aku lindungi." Monolog Kris.

Dan Kris diam - diam mengendap - endap pergi dari Istana Nenek Lampir ini. Sedangkan Tao yang bingung kenapa gegenya marah - marah dengan perkataannya itu.

"Gege. . ." Panggil Tao pada Luhan. Luhan yang lelah mengejar Kris kini menghampirinya, mungkin saja Kris sudah pulang kerumahnya. Karena rumah mereka bertiga berdekatan.

"Ada apa Tao?" Ucap Luhan yang tadinya menjadi evil dihadapan Kris berubah 180 derajat menjadi angel ketika berbicara dengan Tao.

"Sudahlah Ge, jangan begitu pada Kris Ge, aku mencintainya. Gege jangan begitu pada Kris Ge, nanti kalau Kris ge sakit siapa yang menamani Tao, yang mengajak main Tao. Kalau Luhan ge jahat pada Kris ge. Tao membenci gege!" Marah Tao, Tao bahkan mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat tanganya di depan dada.

Rahang Luhan ingin rasanya copot dan matanya membulat. Aigoo.. adiknya ini sangatlah polos. Dan tak beberapa lama semuanya hitam bagi Luhan. Sebab ia telah pingsan mendengar penuturan Tao, dongsaengnya yang terlalu polos ini.

Sedangkan Tao panik melihat Luhan pingsan dengan sangat tidak elit, rusa di hadapannya ini yang tak lain gegenya pingsan setengah kejang kejang.

"Lu ge, Lu ge, irona, Lu ge. . . huwaa. . hiks hiks hiks. .

**TBC.**

**H****ehe. . mian****hae**** aku mengcutnya gak elit banget. hehe. . . pis. ****M****aaf kalo banyak typonya. Ya. . Author masih cap bawang. Sekali lagi untuk semuanya yang telah mendukung FF kami ini. Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo ne. . Teristimewa untuk Younlaycious88. Yang udah mendukung FF ini sampai detik ini. Dan memberikan saran - saran yang sangat bermanfaat bagi FF kami ini. **

**Reply For Preview Chap 2**

Viiyoung : Maklum kan Sehun masih

Riz : Kapan ya? Tunggu aja..hehehe ya maklum kan Suho lgi ngamuk hihi tp luhan kan baik..

Luhahanie : Tunggu aja ya... kan baru chap 3...hehehe biar kayak drama – drama..awal masih yang biasa

Wu Lian Zi : Kayaknya aku juga ngrasa gtu eomma...hmm..kayaknya terlalu cepet pindahnya ya..haduuh...kedepan kita perbaiki eomma... tenang aja paling cm aku tendang bokong oke eomma..

Hunhan1220 : Iya nii...oke tunggu aja ya...

Babyhunniese : Kita pertimbangkan ya...hehhe

Wind blow : Iya bener bngt...hehehe Luhan kan sama Author #ditimpukmassa

Guest : Sehun kan masih kecil jadi masih belum mau ngalah hahaha :v

Kjungxox88 : Siram sama air panas biar oke oke...

Re-panda68 : oke oke..

: Waduh...jangan salahin gayung ya..author cm pinjem nama

Younlayciuos88 : Iyadong...kan eonni dah banyak bantuin di ff kita ni... iya sama2 eonni...makasih juga selalu kasih saran2 buat ff siiip. HWAITING! Entahlah... itu eonni panda hehe

Kimyori95 : Tunggu aja ya... pasti Sehun bakal inget kok.

RZHH 261220 II : Bentar ya... pasti tetep hunhan

Nyohssehun : Ya ya ya...jangan dibunuh Ga Youngnya...hihihi

Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N : Wkakaka...kita pertimbangin chingu... Lay emang manis tauk chingu...

Fifioluluge : Haduuuh...jangan nangis dong...kkk Cuma Tuhan, Sehun n author yang tahu..hehehe

Luhan-Ciumaku : Luhan bahagia sama author #okeabaikan hahaha tapi ga young yang asli jangan disebelin ya..hehehe

SFA30 : Thankyu..

Novey : yuuupz...tebakan kamu bener kan...dichap ni dah

**Makasih buat yang udah review chap 2... **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're My Hunhun (Sequel My Lovely Hunhun)**

**Author : PandaYehet88 &amp; Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Moon Ga Young, EXO's Members**

**Pair****ing ****: HunHan, HunMoon****, MoonHo.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Comedy(Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**WARNING! This is ****Y****AOI****, ****BOY****x****BOY, GAJE, TYPO dan seterusnya.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI kita. Buah dari pemikiran kita. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent.**

**Summary****: ****I****ni c****e****rita sequel dari ****Fanfic My Lovely ****Hunhun. Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Kar****e****na kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya ****bersama**** Luhan**** b****ekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya****?**** Atau****kah**** malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri****? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

Chapter 4

Tao sangat cemas melihat sang gege pingsan. Luhan dibawa ke kamarnya dan para Pelayan merawatnya. Tuan Jang, yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Pelayan di rumah keluarga Xi merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Tuan Muda Tao?" Tanya Tuan Jang pada Tao yang tampak menangis.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu Tuan Jang. Sepertinya gege tak suka aku bermain kuda - kudaan dengan Kris ge setiap malam jika kita menginap bersama" Jawab Tao polos.

Mendengar perkataan polos Tao, Tuan Jang tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia sampai terbatuk - batuk.

Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!

Tuan Jang mengambil air minum yang ada di kamar Luhan. Kamar Luhan merupakan kamar yang sangat lengkap, bahkan didalamnya terdapat mini kulkas dan juga dispenser. Tuan Jang menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas dari dispenser. Tuan Jang hanya bisa menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar melihat kelakuan anak muda jaman sekarang. Pastilah Luhan shock dengan penuturan polos Tao. Luhan sangat menyayangi adik sepupunya ini. Dilihatnya Tao masih sedih dengan gegenya yang belum sadar.

"Gege, maafkan Tao kalau Tao nakal dan salah. Kalau gege sudah sadar Tao tak akan main kuda - kudaan lagi dengan Kris ge, walaupun itu enak tapi Tao tak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Tao sambil memegang tangan gegenya.

Tiba – tiba Kris datang karena saat Luhan pingsan Tao menyalahkan dirinya terus - menerus. Tao yang melihat Kris datang langsung menghampiri Kris.

"Kris ge, lihatkan?! Lulu ge pingsan gara - gara mendengar permainan kita. Aku tak mau bermain lagi dengan Kris ge. Aku tak ingin melakukannya lagi!" Bentak Tao dengan mata sembab. Kris terkejut tapi dia tak bisa marah. Kris hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya tak akan mendapat jatah dari sang kekasih polosnya.

"Baiklah, Baiklah sayang. Maafkan gege ya.." Ucap Kris dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat – buat. Kemudian Kris merengkuh tubuh Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kris merasa Pusing, ternyata Luhan sampai sekarang belum sadar. Dikampus, Kris di introgasi dan Tao mulai sedikit menghindar darinya. Kedua hal itu membuat Kris merasa semakin pusing tujuh keliling.

"Sebelum Lu ge sadar aku tak mau berdekatan denganmu ge." Ucap Tao sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Aigoo. . lain kali aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku pada panda manis ini. Dasar rusa merepotkan. Kenapa juga ada acara pingsan segala. Merepotkan saja!" Gerutu Kris.

"MWO?! Luhan pingsan? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ceritanya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi Baek. Aku jadi pusing." Jawab Kris dengan wajah frustasi.

"Apa sebuah cerita memiliki rumus matematikan seperti itu Tuan Wu?! Sepertinya Pusing yang kau derita menjadikan otakmu sedikit bergeser!" Jawab Baekhyun. 

"Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau nanti kita semua menjenguk Luhan. Mungkin dengan begitu Luhan akan sadar." Komantar Suho tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Sahut Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Kediaman keluarga Xi, Luhan ternyata dari semalam sudah sadar. Ia hanya berpura - pura sakit untuk mengerjai pasangan TaoRis. Alasannya melakukan semua ini karena Tao sudah berjanji padanya tak akan melakukan hubungan itu lagi. Membayangkannya saja ingin rasanya ia menancapkan tanduk rusanya pada si Naga Buluk karena telah mengotori adiknya yang polos itu.

Kriett. . .

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Tuan Jang menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu.

"Tuan Muda, sepertinya ada beberapa teman Tuan Muda datang menjenguk." Ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Mwo?! Aratseo, aratseo. Sepertinyanya aku harus berakting lagi. Aku harus memberikan pelajaran pada mereka, terutama Naga Buluk bin jelek itu. Sekali - kali melakukan hal seperti ini tak apa kan Tuan Jang? Hahahaha. . . " Ucap Luhan dengan tawa evilnya.

Luhan langsung berbaring diranjangnya, berpura - pura pingsan. Dan Tuan Jang beranjak dari kamar Tuan Mudanya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Tuan Mudanya yang terkadang memiliki sifat jail bin usil itu.

Tuan Jang menemui teman - teman Luhan. Diruang tamu itu ada Kris, Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol dan Suho. Tao tak ikut karena ia masih ada jam pelajaran. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam Kamar Luhan yang super luas.

"Aigoo. . Lulu, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Ucap Baekhyun cemas.

Luhan yang hanya berakting pura - pura tidur rasanya ingin tertawa, ternyata sahabat - sahabatnya mencemaskan keadaannya.

BRAK!

Tiba - tiba saja pintu di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Semua yang ada di dalam Kamar langsung menoleh kearah tersangka. Orang itu berwajah kusut dan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Teman - teman Luhan sempat terkejut karena ada seseorang dengan tubuh pendek, berwajah bulat, memiliki pipi seperti bakpao yang tak lain adalah Minseok yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin muncul dengan nafas tersenggal - senggal.

"Luhannie. ." Panggil sang namja tersebut seraya menghampiri Luhan yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamar.

"Minseok!" Panggil Kris tak kalah kagetnya.

"Kapan kau datang? Dan siapa yang memberitahumu kalau Luhan sakit?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku baru saja sampai dan aku ada urusan disini selama beberapa hari. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, tapi saat aku menghubungi Luhan, ponselnya tak aktif lalu aku menghubungi Tao. Tao menangis disambungan telepon, katanya Luhan sakit, ia pingsan dan sampai sekarang belum sadar. Maka dari itu aku langsung kemari. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan? Kenapa ia bisa pingsan seperti ini?" Tanya Minseok cemas.

Kris hanya diam, tetapi tiba - tiba Tuan Jang datang membawa cemilan dan beberapa kue kering. Tuan Jang berkata kalau Luhan hanya mengalami kelelahan saja. Kris yang mendengar penuturan Tuan Jang merasa tertolong, karena ia tak ingin di adili oleh teman - temannya.

Setelah beberapa jam berada di Kediaman keluarga Xi, akhirnya teman – teman Luhan memilih untuk pulang karena Luhan tak kunjung sadar dari pingsannya. Suho sudah menyarankan pada Tuan Jang untuk memanggil Dokter pribadi keluaga Xi agar luhan cepat sadar. Setelah mereka benar – benar meninggalkan Rumah keluarga Xi, Luhan langsung terbangun dan duduk diranjangnya dengan muka kesal.

"Aish...mereka lama sekali disini. Membuat badanku pegal karena tak bergerak sama sekali. Untung saja aku tak ketiduran." Gerutu Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Suho baru saja pulang dari Rumah Luhan dengan wajah sedih. Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dengan tak bertenaga.

Sang eomma yang melihat putra sulungnya, ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Suho sayang, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat murung begitu?" Ucap Nyonya Oh dengan nada sangat lembut. Suho menoleh ke arah eommanya.

"Hmm..Luhan sedang sakit dan sudah dua hari ia tak sadarkan diri eomma." Jawab Suho memasang wajah sedih.

"Luhan temanmu yang beberapa hari yang lalu kemari itu kan? Aigoo. . kasihan sekali, eomma berharap ia cepat sembuh. Eomma menyukainya, ia sangat cantik dan imut sekali. Eomma bahkan mengira dia itu yeoja dan yeojachingumu. Ternyata dia seorang namja, tetapi wajahnya benar - benar menipu sekali. Aigoo. . . " Ucap Nyonya Oh panjang lebar.

"Memang banyak yang mengira ia yeoja eomma, tetapi dia namja tulen. Hahaha. . " Jawab Suho tertawa.

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa di belakang mereka ada namja yang diam - diam mencuri dengar pembicaraan Suho dan Nyonya Oh? Yup, dia adalah Sehun. Namja itu juga baru pulang setelah mengantarkan Moon Ga Young. Ia sangat terkejut mendapatkan kabar bahwa Luhan sakit.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulan sayang?" Tanya sang eomma yang melihat Sehun sedang melamun dibelakangnya.

"Ne." Jawab Sehun singkat lalu berjalan ke Kamarnya.

Nyonya Oh tak terkejut akan jawaban Sehun yang singkat. Ia bahkan bersyukur Sehun bersedia membalasnya, terkadang ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja. Nyonya Oh tahu bahkan sangat tahu kalau putra bungsunya ini sangat hemat bicara kecuali pada Kai. Tak seperti hyungnya yang banyak bicara dan juga ramah. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang lebih pendiam, cuek, dan terkesan cool.

Sehun sudah berada di Kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna putih.

"Luhan, Xiao Lu." Tanpa sadar Sehun menggumamkan nama itu.

Mendengar kabar Luhan sakit dan tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari membuat Sehun merasa cemas. Sehun ingin menjenguk Luhan, tetapi untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Luhan sembuh. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia benar – benar ingin sekali bertemu dengan Luhan dan melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang juga. Ia menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" Gumamnya sebelum ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah tak tahan lagi dengan permainan ini. Ditambah Tao menangis seharian dan terus bergumam bahwa ia sangat menyesal. Luhan juga mendengar berkali - kali Tao menyalahkan Kris, dan Kris hanya bisa diam dan merasa menyesal. Sepertinya ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Luhan melenguh ditidurnya, ia membuka mata perlahan lalu memanggil nama Tao. Tao yang mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya lirih langsung menghampiri gegenya.

"Gege sudah sadar? Puji Tuhan." Ucap Tao senang dan memeluk sang gege tersayang. Tao menangis di pelukan sang gege.

"Kau sudah sadar Lu. Aku sangat bersyukur" Ucap Minseok. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Minseok karena melihat Tao yang terlihat tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gege, aku sungguh cemas dan rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri di pohon Semangka (?) melihat gege tak sadarkan diri. Hiks hiks hiks, Gege. . . Huhuhuhu. . Tao tak kan nakal lagi, Tao akan menjadi penurut pada gege. Jika gege menyuruh Tao putus dengan Kris ge, Tao akan lakukan. Asalkan gege tak meninggalkanku. Hiks hiks hiks. . . " Ucap Tao menangis dipelukan gegenya ini.

Luhan membalas pelukan Luhan dan Kris yang berdiri di belakang mereka membelalakkan matanya dan hanya bisa pasrah walaupun hatinya merasa sangat ketakutan. Kris tak ingin putus dan berpisah dengan Tao.

"Tak apa Tao, gege tahu kau mencintainya, gege hanya berpesan agar kau berhati - hati jangan mudah terpancing rayuannya, dan kau Kris!" Ucap Luhan seraya menatap Kris dengan sorot mata tajam walaupun menurut Kris, Luhan tak menakutkan sama sekali.

"Kau harus menjaga Tao, kalau kau berani mengotori adikku lagi, AWAS SAJA KAU! Kupastikan nyawamu takkan selamat Tuan Wu!" Ancam Luhan.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Xiao Lu dan kau terlihat seperti psikopat. Hahaha" Ucap kris tertawa.

"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu Naga Buluk!" Teriak Luhan.

"Ampun Rusa cant—emm maksudku rusa tampan" Ucap Kris menahan tawa.

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap mereka berdua, Tao merasa senang karena dia tak harus putus dengan kekasihnya. Mereka berbaikan dan berciuman di hadapan Luhan. Luhan mendengus, ia benci adegan di hadapannya.

Minseok yang sedari tadi menjadi obat nyamuk tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal.

"Sudahlah Luhannie, suatu saat kau juga akan seperti itu." Hibur Minseok dan tiba – tiba ia melangkah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

"Atau... Kau mau aku yang menciummu?"- Ting. Ucapnya sambil ber-wink ria ke arah Luhan. Luhan mendorong Minseok sampai Minseok hampir terjungkal. Luhan merinding melihat tingkah Minseok yang membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Hentikan candaanmu itu Xiumin! Kau menjijikan! Aku ini masih normal, I'M STRAGHT. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! Aku masih doyan dada wanita, huh!" Kesal Luhan mendorong tubuh Minseok dengan keras. Minseok terjatuh dan ia mengusap bokongnya dengan sayang.

"Aigoo. . Kau sangat sadis Lu. Kalau kau begini terus mana ada yang mau denganmu." Cibir Minseok pada Luhan.

"Yak! Enak saja kau! Akan ku buktikan padamu kalau aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat mempesona. Tidak seperti kekasih trollmu itu, Huh!" Balasnya.

"Dasar rusa galak, tak laku, sok imute, tak manly sama sekali. For your info, Jongdae jauh lebih manly dari pada kau. Dia pujaan hati kaum yeoja dan namja uke sepertiku. Lihat dirimu." Menunjuk ke arah Luhan. "Tampangmu saja seperti yeoja daripada namja. Yeoja yang berpacaran denganmu akan merasa tersaingi." Cibir Minseok.

"Yak! Minseok!. . Apa kau sudah tak sayang pada nyawamu, Hah?!" Luhan saat ini sudah sangat kesal ia meremas - remas kedua tangannya, ia sudah tak sabar ingin memberi pukulan sayangnya pada namja satu ini.

'Gleg' Minseok menelan ludahnya.

'Mati aku' Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mulai menghitung dan pada hitungan ke terakhir ia lari. 'Hana, dul, set! lari. . . '

Luhan berteriak keras dan mengejar Minseok. Aksi kejar – kejaranpun tak dapat dihindari lagi. Luhan yang marah melempar bantal, boneka, dan guling kearah Minseok. Ia tak henti - hentinya mengumpat. Disisi lain, KrisTao yang sedang berlovey dovey ria menjadi sweatdroped dengan tingkah XiuHan. Oke tinggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Greb!

Suho memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Ia sangat senang sahabatnya ini telah sembuh dan Luhan tampak segar bugar. Tahukah Suho bahwa Luhan tertawa di dalam hati? Jika belum tahu tolong beritahu dia #oke abaikan. Luhan merasa beruntung ternyata sahabat - sahabatnya sangat baik di kala ia sakit, coret 'Pura - pura sakit.'

"Oh, Luhan. Syukurlah akhirnya kau sudah sembuh dan bisa berkumpul dengan kita lagi." Ucap Suho bahagia.

"Lulu. . . . " Panggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak kalah hebohnya dari Suho. Baekhyun bahkan sangat mencemaskan sahabat rusanya.

"Aigoo. . Lulu, kau tahu. Tanpamu rasanya sangat sepi. Aku sangat kesepian." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bakkie-ya, aku kan selalu menemanimu dan membuatmu tak kesepian lagi." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Tapi tetap saja beda yeolie, tanpa Luhan rasanya kurang."-Pout. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Ia tahu BaekHan adalah sahabat sejak Senior High School, maka Chanyeol mengerti kalau Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Luhan.

Mereka terus bercengkrama tanpa mepedulikan waktu yang terus berjalan. Seperti inilah persahabatan mereka. Satu orang saja tak hadir diantara mereka maka mereka akan merasa sangat kehilangan.

.

.

.

.

Setiap waktu istirahat berlangsung, Sehun selalu berada di atap Sekolah. Kali ini Ga Young membawakannya bekal. Mereka selalu bertemu di Stasiun. Sehun mulai memakan bekalnya.

'Enak' Ucapnya dalam hati.

'Ga Young adalah calon istri yang ideal.' Sehun tersenyum - senyum membayangkan jika kelak ia dan Ga Young membina rumah tangga bersama, memiliki anak yang manis dan imut. Sungguh membahagiakan.

Plak!

Sebuah pukulan sayang dilayangkan Kai tepat dikepala Sehun. Sehun mendeathglare Kai, tapi maaf saja Kai sudah kebal dengan tatapan membunuh Sehun. Sudah tak berefek padanya.

"Kkamjong! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!" Kesal Sehun karena imajinasinya dengan Ga Young buyar karna pukulan Kai.

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal - hal mesum Sehun. Kau makan tapi kau senyam – senyum tak jelas seperti itu. Apa otak pandaimu itu sudah sedikit bergeser eoh? kkk. . " Goda Kai.

Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum eoh? Aku tak berpikir yang tidak – tidak, tapi kau KKAMJONG yang mesum. Enyahlah kau mesum!" Ejek Sehun.

"Haisst. . Terserah kau saja lah! Hmm, akhir - akhir ini kau membawa bekal terus. Apa itu dari yeojachingumu, si Nenek Gayung?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya! Namanya Ga Young jika kau lupa. Menyebalkan! Setiap hari ia selalu mengantarkan bekal untukku. Hihihi. . . " Jawab Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Oh, sudahlah. Aku akan menemui Kyungie dulu. Kau lanjutkan saja makan bekalmu dari si Nenek Gayung." Balas Kai langsung berlari dengan senyum mengejeknya sebelum Sehun menyemburkan angin Topan padanya.

"Awas kau kkamjong! Ingatkan aku untuk membuat kulitmu semakin gosong!" Kesal Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Ga Young pulang, Sehun mampir ke Kedai Bubbletea tempat dimana Sehun tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun duduk di pojok menghadap jendela. Ia menikmati Bubbletea rasa cokelatnya.

'Hah, sungguh nikmat minuman ini' Monolog Sehun.

"Chogiyo, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Sepertinya hanya disini saja yang masih kosong" Ucap seseorang yang tiba - tiba menghampiri meja Sehun.

Sehun mendongak, dan ia terkejut melihat namja yang ada dihadapannya sedang tersenyum manis. Yap! Namja itu Luhan, Luhan sengaja menggoda Sehun. Seperti Dejavu Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dua kali. Sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum manis. DEG! Jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat. Membuat Sehun merasa ada sedikit perasaan bahagia kala ia melihat senyuman manis itu.

Luhan duduk di seberang Sehun. Ia menghisap sedotan yang terbenam di gelas berisikan Bubbletea rasa taro yang menjadi rasa favoritnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Mereka terlihat terkejut tetapi tak lama Luhan tertawa.

"Kau dulu Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan dengan nada manja dan lembut. Jantung Sehun semakin terpacu cepat. Aliran darahnya mengalir lebih deras. Entah mengapa saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sehunnie membuat Sehun sangat – sangat bahagia.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana kabarmu hyung? Aku dengar kau sakit ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit datar walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Ah ne, (walaupun hanya pura-pura) tapi sekarang aku sudah baik – baik saja Sehunnie.. Hanya sedikit kelelahan. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku" Bohong Luhan.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu." Balas Sehun datar. Luhan benar, Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

'Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya? Apa ia bisa membaca pikiran orang?' Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu? Tak terjadi hal burukkan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Baik, kami baik." Jawab Sehun dingin.

Melihat mata Luhan yang berbinar - binar seakan Luhan merasa bahagia bahwa dirinya baik - baik saja dengan Ga Young, membuat Sehun sedikit kesal. Entah apa alasannya, Sehun juga tak mengetahuinya. Yang pasti Sehun tak ingin jika bersama dengan Luhan membahas Ga Young ataupun yang lainnya.

"Syukurlah, aku juga merasa senang. Aku berharap kau bahagia bersamanya. Kulihat kalian pasangan yang cocok." Balas Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya lalu menghisap minumannya lagi.

Disisi lain ada suatu perasaan tak suka kala Luhan mengucapkan kata - kata tadi. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Aneh teramat aneh. Jika ia bersama Luhan, Sehun merasakan pernah mengenal Luhan. Ada perasaan bahagia dan entah mengapa jantung Sehun selalu berdesir setiap saat ia bersama Luhan. Mendengar perkataan Luhan yang lembut dan juga mata beningnya serta senyuman Luhan, Sehun merasa tak asing. Seperti sudah lama ia mengenalnya. Berbagai putaran – putaran film tak jelas menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun tanpa embel - embel Hyung. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Iris deer dan iris setajam silet saling pandang. Sekejap mereka mengagumi satu sama lain.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Balas Luhan. Luhan melihat sorot mata keseriusan disana. Sepertinya Sehun ingin bertanya cukup penting padanya.

"Luhan...Aku...

**TBC**

**Halo Halo...Kita kembali lagi dengan Chap 4. Gimana Reader-dul? Kurang memuaskan ya? Mianhe...Kami masih terus berusaha sebaik mungkin kok. Ucapan Terimakasih selalu kita berikan ke younlaycious88.**

**A****pa yang akan Sehun tanyakan Pada Luhan? **

**P****enasaran ****–**** penasaran****?****I****kuti terus kelanjutannya dan jangan bosen bosen review**** ne..****. hehehe. . **

**B****ye bye di chap depan ne. . **

**P****yong! ^^**

**Reply For Review Chap 3**

.58 : Biasa kan anak Luhan gituuuh..oke oke

Rili kim : Kan panda polos bngt..hahaha emmm..kapan ya? Ikutin terus

Baby Lu : Hahahaha...siiip deh

Ohluhan07 : Oke...kita pertimbangkan dulu ya...

Viiyoung : Tao emang pantes buat karakter polos hehehe iya dong...kan Hunhan. Hihi hmm...nanti coba aku tlpn Suho dlu dia ngretuin nggak hihihi

Amelia2004 : siiip dah...

Lianavita146 : Gomaweo..kita terus berusaha bikin ni cerita jadi

AprilianyArdeta : Masih nunggu Tuhan nurunin hidayah ke :v

Whitechrysan : Okeeee...kita pertimbangin dulu ya... hehehe

Fifioluluge : Mianhe ya...updatenya kelamaan. Kita tetep usahain update Gomaweo selalu nunggu ff kita..oke oke... putus ngga ya? Hihihi :v

Younlaycious88 : Iya niih...kemarin kurang teliti editnya...hehehe sepertinya itu kelebihan gtu hehehe kmrn bnr2 kurang teliti. Mungkin kamu benar kalo bahasanya emang kya gtu...haduuh... kedepan kita terus perbaiki deh..hehehe oke oke. HWAITING!

Hantuurp : okelah...maaf ya baru

SFA30 : Yup

RZZHH 261220 II : Iya tuh... entahlah...besok aku bbm si suho

Re-Panda68 : Hahaha...okee..

Elisyesihombing07 : okeee

Ssnowish : Hmmm...kita tetep pertimbangin SuHan...banyak bngt yang minta mrka

: Iya dia belum nyadarin

Kjungxox88 : Iya...tapi sehun blm iya kasian dia. Tp sekarang kan sama author #gubrak

Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N : oke...kita tetep pertimbangin kok... HWAITING!

Novey : Iya niih...

**Makasih buat yang udah review chap 3... **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Luhan." Panggil Sehun, tanpa embel - embel Hyung. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu iris dear dan iris setajam silet saling pandang._

_"Ada apa Sehun__?__" Balas Luhan. Luhan melihat sorot mata ketegasan disana. Tampaknya Sehun ingin bertanya cukup penting padanya._

**You're My Hunhun (Sequel My Lovely Hunhun)**

**Author : PandaYehet88 &amp; Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Moon Ga Young, EXO's Members**

**Pair****ing ****: HunHan, HunMoon****, MoonHo.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Comedy(Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**WARNING! This is ****Y****AOI****, ****BOY****x****BOY, GAJE, TYPO dan seterusnya.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI kita. Buah dari pemikiran kita. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent.**

**Summary****: ****I****ni c****e****rita sequel dari ****Fanfic My Lovely ****Hunhun. Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Kar****e****na kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya ****bersama**** Luhan**** b****ekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya****?**** Atau****kah**** malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri****? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

Chapter 5

Sehun sempat merasa bimbang, haruskah ia bertanya 'Siapa Luhan sebenarnya?' Karena Sehun merasa seolah - olah mengenal Luhan sebelumnya. Tapi sayang Sehun tak ingat. Ia menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Hunnie, Gowaenchana?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

Suara itu, suara lembut itu membuat tubuh Sehun bagai di terpa hembusan angin yang lembut. Tapi seketika kepala Sehun menjadi begitu sakit. Setiap kali Sehun berusaha terus mengingat siapa Luhan sebenarnya kepalanya akan terasa sakit.

"Ssshh. . Ah. . " Teriak Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Luhan yang tak tega melihat Sehun menahan sakit dikepalanya segera membawanya meninggalkan kedai itu. Luhan memapah Sehun menuju mobilnya. Ia dengan cekatan dan cepat membawa Sehun pulang ke Kediaman keluarga Oh.

Setibanya dirumah, Sehun segera di baringkan dikamar tidurnya. Semua anggota keluarga Sehun merasa sangat terkejut dan khawatir. Luhan menceritakan kronologi kejadian mulai ia tak sengaja bertemu Sehun di Kedai Bubbletea sampai Sehun terkena sakit kepala mendadak.

"Ga Young, Ga Young. . " Racau Sehun.

Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar Sehun. Ia mengingau, memanggil nama kekasihnya. Seluruh anggota keluarga Oh beserta Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun. Eomma Sehun mendekat ke ranjang Sehun. Dipegangnya kening anaknya, Panas. Sehun mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi.

"Ga Young, Ga Young." Racau Sehun dalam tidurnya.

Luhan yang dari tadi berada disana sungguh tak tega melihat keadaan Sehun. Namja putih ini terbaring tak berdaya sambil terus memanggil nama kekasihnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Suho. Terlihat jelas gurat kesedihan dimatanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan karena tak tega pada sahabatnya ini. Suho mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya. Luhan tau, sahabatnya ini pasti akan menghubungi kekasih Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ga Young datang. Yeoja ini terlihat panik. Luhan dapat melihat keringat mengalir dari keningnya, dan juga wajah yang menggambarkan kecemasan.

Yeoja ini langsung dipersilahkan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun oleh Nyonya Oh. Melihat tubuh Sehun terbaring lemah di ranjangnya membuat Yeoja ini cemas. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang Sehun. Tapi begitu ia mendekat yeoja ini tersentak kaget.

"Lulu, Lulu." Racau Sehun sambil tertidur. Sehun memanggil - manggil nama seseorang yang tak di mengerti oleh Ga Young beserta sang Eomma.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang bersama dengan Suho diruang tamu. Luhan memandang wajah Suho dengan pandangan iba.

"Suho-ah, kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Luhan camas.

"Geokjeonghajima(Jangan khawatir), nan gwaenchana." Balas Suho, tak lupa ia memberikan senyum angelicnya.

Luhan yang melihat wajah malaikat Suho hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Luhan tiba - tiba menarik tangan namja malaikat ini untuk ikut dengannya. Ia sungguh tak tahan melihat Suho. Menurutnya Suho sungguh menyedihkan.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Luhan?!" Tanya Suho bingung sekaligus kesal, Luhan dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya.

"Diamlah, ikutlah denganku. Aku tak mau kau bermuram durja seperti ini. Jangan lagi membohongi dirimu sendiri Suho-ah!" Tegas Luhan.

"Bicara apa kau Xi Luhan? Aku tak membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku mencemaskan adikku." Elak Suho.

"Cih! Mencemaskan katamu?! Kau tak bisa mengelak dan membohongiku. Aku mengenal semuan tentangmu. Kau sahabatku, setiap apapun yang kau lakukan dan kau rasakan, aku mengetahui semuanya. Kau Sahabatku Suho-ah. Apa kau tak tahu betapa aku mecemaskanmu? Aku tak suka melihat sahabatku terpuruk setiap kali adiknya dan mantan kekasihnya bersama. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti itu." Kata Luhan cemas.

Suho mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak menyangka Luhan seperti ini. Hanya Luhan yang mencemaskannya, hanya Luhan yang selalu ada disisinya, hanya Luhan yang selalu menghiburnya. Hanya Luhan, hanya namja inilah yang perhatian dan baik padanya.

Grep!

Tubuh Luhan menegang, tak menyangka Suho memeluknya. 'Eh, basah.' Monolog Luhan.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. . Gomawo - gomawo Luhanie. Aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukanku denganmu. Kau sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku sadar, selama ini kaulah yang selalu ada untukku." Ucap Suho dalam pelukan Luhan.

Suho untuk pertama kalinya menangis. Ia menumpahkan isi hatinya pada Luhan. Jaket Luhan basah oleh air mata Suho, tapi ia tak peduli, bahkan Suho semakin memeluk Luhan erat. Aroma cerry yang keluar dari tubuh Luhan membuat ia tenang. Ditambah Luhan balas memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Suho.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuat semua bebanmu hilang. Lepaskan semuanya di bahuku. Kau tak sendiri, ada aku yang akan menemanimu." Ucap Luhan menenangkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata memandang tajam ke arah meraka dari jendela kamar atas. Ia tak suka melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya merusak mata dan mungkin hatinya itu. Karena kesal dengan adegan peluk - pelukan diantara mereka membuat hati Sehun namja yang diam – diam melihatnya menjadi sangat kesal. Ada perasaan tak suka dan hatinya bagai terbelah dua.

Yap Sehun telah sadar ketika Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya menarik tangan Suho. Sehun sengaja berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Tiba - tiba saja matanya fokus pada dua namja yang sedang berbincang - bincang dengan serius diluar sana. Ia dapat melihat semuanya dari atas sana.

**Sehun Pov**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, samar - samar dapat ku lihat seseorang duduk di sebelah ranjangku. Pergelangan tanganku basah dan ada yang menggenggam tanganku. 'Ga Young.' Nama yang kupanggil di dalam hati.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. . S-Sehun. . hiks, syukurlah kau sudah sadar sayang." Ucap Ga Young.

Grep

Aku terkejut karena Ga young memelukku. Air matanya tumpah di bahuku. Ia menangis sambil memelukku dengan erat. Aku biarkan saja seperti ini dan membalas pelukannya. Ku peluk ia erat, bukannya mereda tapi ia semakin menangia keras. Aku paham, kenapa ia begini sebab ia mencemaskanku.

Cukup lama kita berpelukan. Aku sengaja tak melepasnya karena aku menunggunya untuk tenang. Setelah ia tenang, ia melonggarkan pelukannya. Dapat ku lihat matanya sembab, pipinya merah, dan tak lupa hidungnya juga merah. Ku ulurkan tanganku memegang pipinya dan menghapus lelehan airmatanya. Aku tersenyum untuk mengatakan bahwa aku baik - baik saja.

Setelah itu aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tapi Ga Young menahanku, ia mengatakan kalau aku harus istirhat.

"Sehun, kau masih belum pulih, kau harus istirahat." Ucapnya dengan suara lembut.

"Aku baik - baik saja Young, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapku membujuknya. Ga Young mengerti. Ia tak dapat mencegahku. Katakanlah aku egois tidak menurut dengan perintah sang kekasih.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamarku, Sekilas pandanganku tertuju ke jendela kamarku. Sempat aku mendengar seseorang yang berteriak kesal. Aku melangkah mendekati jendela kamarku. Dadaku rasanya terhempit, rasanya sakit dan sesak. Suho memeluk namja yang aku kagumi itu. Dan sialnya namja itu membalasnya. Sakit, sakit hati ini. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Disaat hati panas melihat mereka berdua. Sebuah tangan yang lembut melingkar di lenganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya.

"Ga Young." Ucapku pelan.

Ga Young pun langsung melihatku, pandangan kami bertemu. Dapat ku lihat tatapan matanya memancarkan kasih sayang yang tulus padaku. Ia sempat tersenyum kemudian ia menatap ke luar jendela. Ia juga melihat Suho dan Luhan berpelukan.

"Tampaknya Suho Oppa sudah menemukan cintanya. Lihat di bawah sana mereka sangat serasi. Hms, seseorang yang peluk oleh Suho Oppa dia namja atau yeoja, Sehun? Kalo namja, ia bahkan sangat cantik untuk di katakan sebagai namja. Kalo Yeoja kenapa rambutnya pendek?Tampaknya sedikit tomboi." Ucap Ga Young panjang lebar.

Aku semakin kesal Ga Young mengatakan hal itu. Dengan dingin aku mengatakan kalo orang yang dipeluk Suho hyung seorang 'NAMJA.'

"Mwo, Namja?!" Kagetnya.

"Hms." Jawabku, tanpa memandang kearahnya.

"Jadi, Suho Hyung seorang biseksual, Omo?! Aku tak percaya ini. Tapi aku sebagai yeoja, aku akui ia terlalu cantik untuk di panggil namja."

Aku muak dengan penuturan Ga Young mengenai Luhan, aku pun segera melepaskan rangkulan tangannya. Dan aku pergi keluar kamar. Ga Young sempat mengernyit bingung. Ia merasa kalau aku sedikit aneh. Aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku begini. Hanya karena namja yang bernama Luhan dipeluk oleh Suho hyung, dan mereka saling berpelukan, seperti ada jarum yang menusuk jantungku. Begitu perih dan sakit. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di benakku. Apa, apa arti mimpi tadi. 'Lulu, nama anak tadi dan seekor anjing putih. Mimpi yang aneh.'

.

.

.

.

Sehun sang namja yang tengah berbaring ini, tiba - tiba saja ia sedang berada di suatu perkebunan yang luas nan asri. Hamparan bunga - bunga, sayur - sayuran dan tanaman teh terbentang disana, bak permadani alam yang di ciptakan oleh Tuhan. Sehun namja ini melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya menjadi tenang. Ia seakan mendapatkan ketenangan batin.

Pandangan Sehun terfokus pada sesosok namja kecil, rambutnya berwarna madu model mangkok. Pipinya gembul, matanya indah, sebening air sungai. Namja kecil ini tengah asik bermain - main dengan sang anjing peliharaannya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahku, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Betapa bahagianya mereka. Si anjing dengan bulu putih dan berbadan besar mengejar anak kecil tsb. Ekornya ia kibas - kibaskan tanda senang, ditambah anak kecil itu juga senang. Mereka berlari dan si anjing menerjang anak kecil itu sampai terlentang di hamparan bunga - bunga yang indah. Sang anak kecil tertawa senang, dan si anjing putih lucu menjilati pipi anak kecil itu.

Tiba - tiba bumi bergoncang, tanah pun retak terbelah - belah. Langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi gelap gulita, dan petir mengglegar. Tanah yang terbelah - belah seakan - akan menyedotku kedasar perut bumi. Pandanganku terfokus oleh mereka.

"Oh Tidak, anak kecil itu. . "

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari kencang. Kulompati tanah yang bergerak menurun bagai tersedot ke lubang hitam. Kulihat anak kecil itu menangis sambil meminta tolong.

"Tolong, Tolong, hiks. . hiks. . tolong lulu. . tolong. . tolong. . lulu. ."

'Lulu, nama anak itu Lulu.'

Ku percepat langkahku. Tapi sayang semua terlambat lubang hitam di dasar tanah itu semikin menyedot ku dan mereka bersamaan.

**Sehun pov end. **

Mereka semua merasa senang Sehun telah sadar dan tampak baik - baik saja. Luhan juga merasa lega. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Sehun merasa senang tapi juga tak suka. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar nan menusuknya. Luhan sempat bingung dengan aura yang di berikan Sehun pada dirinya. Tak seperti biasa Sehun bersikap dingin padanya.

"Pergilah! Setiap kali aku melihat wajahmu. Kepalaku menjadi sakit." Bentaknya seraya menunjuk pada Luhan.

Luhan membeku. Ucapan Sehun benar - benar menyakitkan. Baru pertama kali ini Sehun berkata pedas padanya. Tak tahukan Sehun kalau dirinya juga sama cemasnya. Bahkan Luhan dengan wajah panic dan bingung membawa namja ini pulang. Bahkan ia mengendarai mobil sport merah kesayangannya dengam ugal - ugalan. Padahal Luhan adalah namja yang yang tak suka ugal - ugalan, hanya demi Sehun ia rela.

Sakit hati, sakit rasa ini. Suho dan yang lainnya tercengang dengan perkataan Sehun yang sungguh tak pantas itu.

"Apa - apaan kau, Sehun! Tak pantas kau berkata kasar seperti itu?!" Balas Suho marah pada adiknya yang amat kurang ajar ini.

"Bela terus dia Hyung! Lihat kelakuan kalian, Kalian sungguh menjijikan, cih!" Cibir Sehun pada hyungnya.

"Kenapa kalian ini? Sudah jangan bertengkar! Sehun, kau masih sakit. Setidaknya kembali ke kamarmu." Tegur Sang eomma. Tapi Sehun tak juga beranjak dari sofa. Ia lalu tersenyum licik ke arah Luhan dan Suho.

"Aku melihat semuanya hyung, kalau kau itu, Gay! Kau menyukai Luhan kan?" Ucap Sehun dengan smirk mengerikannya.

"Apa! Aku dan Luhan itu bersahabat. Kami tak ada hubungan apa - apa. Kau salah paham." Jawab Suho tak terima.

"Salah paham?! Kau dan ia berpelukan di belakang rumah dengan sangat mesra. Cih! Kalian sungguh menjijikan! Dan kau Luhan!" Menunjuk ke arah Luhan dengan sorot mata tajam, mengintimidasi. "Kau jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi DIHADAPANKU!" Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

Plak!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sehun. Suho menampar pipi Sehun. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, Suho sudaha kehilangan kesabarannya. Adiknya ini benar - benar kurang ajar. Tak pantas Sehun mengucapkan kata - kata menusuk bagai jarum yang menusuk hati itu. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan sudah repot - repot membawanya kemari. Tapi namja albino ini malah berkata tak sopan pada Luhan. 'Sungguh keterlaluan.'

"Keterlaluan kau Oh Sehun! Hari ini kau bukan ADIKKU LAGI!" Bentak Suho.

Luhan sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Suho.

'Bagaimana bisa Suho mengatakan hal seperti itu. Memutuskan tali persaudaraan. Ani, anio! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan.' Batin Luhan gelisah.

Luhanpun angkat bicara, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, akan aku turuti. Aku tahu mungkin kau merasa jijik padaku. Tapi satu halm KAU TIDAK MENGENAL DIRIKU. Kau boleh, bersikap kurang ajar padaku, karena bagiku kau ini hanyalah anak kecil yang manja, egois dan belum bisa bersikap dewasa. Bahkan kau tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Yang ada di otakmu hanya dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak akan menampakkan wajahku dihadapanmu lagi, tapi dengan syarat JANGAN PERNAH SAKITI SUHO LAGI. DIA HYUNGMU, SAUDARAMU. Kalian satu rumah dan kalian keluarga, kelak jangan ada penyesalan jika salah satu dari kalian pergi meninggalkan dunia ini." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar dengan menatap tepat pada mata Sehun.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan dengan terburu - buru pamit pulang. Bahkan panggilan Suho pun tak ia dengarkan. Luhan berlari memasuki mobil kesayangannya dan langsung membelah jalanan.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan pergi hanya bisa diam. Pikirannya kacau karna perkataan Luhan. Ga young. sang kekasih hanya dapat mengusap - usap punggung Sehun agar ia tenang. Nyonya Oh pusing dengan kejadian ini. Nyonya Oh tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana, ia menyuruh Ga Young mengantar Sehun kekamarnya. Sedangkan Suho, setelah Luhan pergi adiknya dengan pandangan tajam. Suho tak membenci Sehun, bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah adiknya, saudaranya, tapi ia merasa kecewa pada sang adik. Tanpa berkata - kata Suho juga masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Hatinya sangat sakit kalau Sehun membencinya. Ia membenamkn wajahnya di bantal, lelehan airmata jatuh membasahi bantalnya. Dilihatnya boneka anjing kesayangannya itu. Boneka anjing yang mirip sekali dengan Hunhun. Luhan bangun lalu duduk di kasurnya. Ia raih boneka Hunhun yang ada di sebalah kanan bantalnya. Ia peluk boneka ini dengan sayang.

"Hunhun, hiks - hiks - hiks, aku kesepian Hunhun. . Aku merindukanmu, tanpa kau aku merasa sepi. Apa aku harus menyusulmu? Agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan bersamamu selamanya?" Monolog Luhan.

Brak!

Luhan terlonjak kaget kala pintu kamarnya dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Luhan yang penuh dengan airmata langsung sweetdrop melihat yeoja yang sedikit tomboi memasuki kamarnya. Rambutnya pendek, lurus sebahu, memakai topi hitam, jaket kulit berwarna cokelat dilapis kaos berwarna putih. Celana jeans pensil berwarna hitam dan sepatu koboi boot berwarna cokelat yang serasi dengan jakwt kulitnya. Dia seperti duplikat dari sosok animasi jepang Mikasa Ackerman.

"Gege. . . . " Melihat Luhan dengan mata sembab, hidung merah dan juga bibir yang mengerucut kesal bak anak kecil membuat yeoja ini gemas. Ia langsung menubruk Luhan memeluk namja deer ini.

"Gege. . . Bogoshipo. . . " Luhan di peluknya erat. Sampai - sampai susah bernafas. Luhan meronta agar yeoja sinting ini melepaskan pelukannya.

"Phing Ann lepaskan aku! Kau ingin membuat gegemu yang tampan ini mati muda eoh?!" Mendengar perkataan Luhan Ge nya, yeoja bernama Phing Ann ini melepaskan pelukan mematikannya.

"Cih! Kau payah Ge. Dipeluk seperti itu saja kau sudah kehabisan nafas. Dasar namja tak manly." Cibirnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku ini manly, aku pria sejati tahu?!" Kesal Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Wkwkwkwk. . . . hahahahaha. . . . manly kau bilang? Wkwkwkwkw. . . hahahaha. . aduh perutku. " Tawa Phing Ann meledak. Ia tertawa terpingkal - pingkal bahkan ia berguling - guling di ranjang Luhan.

Luhan kesal dan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh kurang ajar sekali saudaranya yang satu ini, mengatainya namja tidak manly.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri Phing Ann. Seenaknya kau ini mengatai gegemu tak manly, tapi dirimu itu yang yeoja jadi - jadian. Lihat pintu kamarku! Kau telah merusaknya lagi. Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu, apa?! Kau ini selalu saja kasar, kau ini yeoja. Harusnya kau bisa lebih lembut sedikit, huff. . " Kesal Luhan.

"Anio, jika tidak seperti tadi. Gege tidak akan membukanya kan? Dan dengan kejadian tadi, gege berhenti menangis. hihihi. . " Gadis ini langsung nyengir kuda, memperlihatkan deretan gigi - gigi putihnya. Melihat tingkah konyol kerabatnya ini, Luhan tersenyum. Ia mengacak surai hitam Phing Ann dengan sayang.

.

.

.

.

Distrik Gangnam adalah pusat belanja kalangan artis dan juga orang - orang borjuis di Seoul. Phing Ann yeoja ini walaupun ia tomboi tapi ia tetaplah seorang yeoja. Phing Ann gemar sekali berbelanja. Dan sialnya Luhan sebagai Gege tertua di keluarganya dengan berat hati ia menemani Phing Ann.

'Tunggu pembalasanku Tao-ya.' Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

**Flas****h****back ****Xi****'s**** house **

"Gege. . . nanti temani aku keliling Seoul, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari kan?" Ucap Phing Ann dengan Puppy eyes nya.

"No, no, no ,no. . . Aku lelah Phing Ann. Ajak Saja Tao, dia sepertinya tak sibuk." Balas Luhan malas.

Namja yang suka di bilang manly ini ternyata tengah asik menonton acara Disney animasi 'HERO'. Phing Ann mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, gege satunya ini cukup pemalas.

Bagai pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, namja yang baru saja diceritakan datang. Tao datang dengan setoples kukis cokelat ditangannya. Luhan menoleh pada Tao. Ia menyuruh namja panda ini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tao, apakah kau ingin tas atau barang - barang baru dari Gucci?" Ucap Luhan Sambil berbisik ditelinga Tao. Tao aslinya kepingin, tapi ia baru saja mendapatkan barang - barang tersebut dari Kris, kekasihnya.

"Hms, anio ge. . aku sudah punya." Balas Tao polos sambil memakan kukisnya.

"Tao-ya. . gege akan memberikanmu es krim yang banyak kau mau?" Bujuk Luhan.

"Memang kenapa Ge. . Kenapa Gege yang kadang pelit ini mau menraktir Tao?" Balas Tao polos.

Luhan sempat dongkol. 'Bisa - bisanya anak panda ini mengatai diriku pelit. Sabar Luhan sabar, aku harus bisa menaklukkan anak panda ini.' Batin luhan.

Tao yang cuek bebek tanpa melihat kepada gegenya yang sedang menahan kesal karena baru saja di kata pelit oleh Tao.

"Gege. . . "

Suara Phing Ann yang sangat dahsyat itu, bagai bom nuklir Hiroshima Nagasaki yang memekakkan telinga orang - orang di Kediaman Xi.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, GEGE HARUS MENEMANIKU JALAN - JALAN, TITIK!" Ucap Phing Ann final tanpa peduli gerutuan Luhan.

Luhan ngotot tidak ingin menemani Phing Ann. Ia menyuruh Tao, tapi namja panda ini beralasan ia sudah ada janji dengan Kris akan berkencan. Luhan kesal dan pada akhirnya ia pasrah dan dengan berat hati menemani yeoja jadi - jadian ini.

**Flas****h****back ****E****nd**

Sudah 3 jam mereka berputar - putar kota Seoul.

'Kruyuk - kruyuk' terdengar bunyi perut lapar. Luhan menoleh pada Phing Ann. Phing Ann membalas dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Hah. . ." Desahan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut Luhan. Beginilah kalau jalan dengan yeoja ini. Phing Ann akan berjalan dan ketika melihat barang bagus dia akan langsung membelinya. Dan Luhan yang akan membawa semua barang belanjaan Phing Ann. Phing Ann tipe yeoja manja, tapi gayanya sangat tomboy.

"Sebaiknya kita mampir dulu di rumah makan sekitar sini, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hms, aku ingin Bulgogi Ge. . hehehe. . " Balas Phing Ann.

"Mwoya?! Bulgogi?!" Teriak Luhan.

Mendengar jeritan cempreng Luhan membuat Phing Ann menutup telinganya.

"Aigoo. . Kau ini Ge. . Tidak usah pakai teriak segala kan? Suaramu itu cempreng ge! Sungguh tak enak didengar oleh telinga. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tao ge, kalau kau ini PELIT." Cibir Phing Ann.

"Yak! Aku tidak pelit, hanya saja aku ini membeli barang atau apapun sesuai kebetuhan, tau?!" Balas Luhan tak mau kalah. Adu mulutpun terjadi, baik Phing Ann dan Luhan tak mau kalah. Alhasil Phing Ann lah yang menang.

"Hore bulgogi. Hore bulgogi. Assa!" Teriak Phing Ann senang. Dalam hati ia senang dapat mengerjai gegenya yang satu ini.

Dirumah makan yang desainnya masih sangat etnik, begitu kau sampai di restoran ini terdapat pintu selamat datang yang berbentuk gapura. Setelah melewati gapura, akan bertemu dengan pintu kayu berornamen Naga yang menari. Begitu masuk, akan tersaji ruangan khas era kerajaan. Phing Ann yang melihat sangat kagum. Ia menarik lengan Luhan untuk duduk di dekat air mancur bambu.

.

.

.

.

Phing Ann, yeoja ini makan dengan lahapnya. Luhan yang melihat saudaranya ini hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Makanmu pelan - pelan saja, nanti tersedak. Seperti satu bulan tak makan" Cibir Luhan.

"Hms. . " Balasnya, tanpa memandang Luhan.

Setelah Puas makan, mereka pun beranjak dari sana. Phing Ann sangat senang. Gegenya yang manis, bak yeoja ini ternyata tak sepelit yang ia duga. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan Phing Ann bergelayut manja dengan Gegenya ini. Kalau tidak hari ini, kapan lagi bisa bertemu dan bermanja - manja pada gegenya ini.

Phing Ann adalah saudara jauh Luhan. Ia tinggal di Kanada. Dulu Phing Ann adalah tetangga Kris, tapi karena keluarga Kris pindah ke korea mereka berpisah. Dan Phing Ann inilah yang menjodohkan Tao dan Kris. Awalnya Luhan amat tidak setuju jika pria blasteran macam Yi Fan itu mengancani adiknya. Tapi karena Phing Ann, Luhan luluh. Dan TaoRis hidup bahagia. Walaupun sikapnya tomboy, ia tetaplah yeoja yang manja. Phing Ann sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Ia akan bermanja - manja pada Luhan, tak ayal Luhan terkadang kesal dengan sifat manjanya ini. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, Luhan sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya. Phing Ann dan Tao.

TBC.

Holohaaa...aduuuh maaf banget ya kita telat banget updatenya. Kemarin kemarin kita disibukkan sama urusan masing – masing... sekali lagi maaf banget karna molor... Semoga kalian masih tetep nunggu ff ini ya...

Maaf lagi TBC nya disitu... Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Kita janji bakal fast update kedepannya...

**Thanks to for review chap 4.**

[Younlaycious88,My jeje, manlylittledeer, fifioluluge, Guest, Baby Lu, ohluhan07, rili kim, Krystal oxh, Guest, Viiyoung, .58, farfatidah16, LiamDevi, whitechrysan, ruixi1, Re-Panda68, KYJaeeee, mr albino, , Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, SFA30, nuruk cynkeomma, hantuurp, RZHH 261220 II]

Maaf ngga bisa bales satu – satu... :v

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're My Hunhun (Sequel My Lovely Hunhun)**

**Author : PandaYehet88 &amp; Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Moon Ga Young, EXO's Members**

**Pair****ing ****: HunHan, HunMoon****, MoonHo.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Comedy(Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**WARNING! This is ****Y****AOI****, ****BOY****x****BOY, GAJE, TYPO dan seterusnya.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI kita. Buah dari pemikiran kita. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent.**

**Summary****: ****I****ni c****e****rita sequel dari ****Fanfic My Lovely ****Hunhun. Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Kar****e****na kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya ****bersama**** Luhan**** b****ekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya****?**** Atau****kah**** malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri****? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

Chapter 6

Hah…. Pagi yang buruk untuk seorang Xi Luhan. Ia harus bangun begitu pagi karena Phing Ann terus berteriak membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

"Gege bangun! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk mengajakku jalan - jalan selama aku di sini, kan!" Teriaknya di telinga Luhan.

"Arrrrggghhh.!" Geram Luhan di sela - sela tidurnya.

"Kau kan bisa ajak anak panda itu Phing Ann. . Aku ingin tidur!" Lanjut Luhan menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuhnya.

Yeoja ini tak ingin kalah dengan gegenya. "_Heol_… Mengajak anak panda itu? Aku yakin kita tak akan selamat. Dia saja tak tahu arah!" Kesal Phing Ann menarik selimut Luhan.

"Ayo ge….bangun….dasar kuda nil!" Kesalnya sambil melipat tanganya di depan dada. Phing Ann sungguh kesal dengan sikap keras kepala gegenya ini. Menurutnya Luhan itu sangat malas. Apalagi kalau _weeken__d _seperti ini, bangunnya pasti siang karena baginya Libur sama dengan tidur sepuasnya.

"Menyebalkan!" Sungut Phing Ann.

Ehtah mendapat ide dari mana, tiba - tiba lampu kuning dikepala Phing Ann menyala "Aha" - Smirk.

"Gege, baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu gege lagi. Gege puas - puaslah tidur, sampai kiamat juga tak apa - apa ge. (sama aja mati donk -_-"#oke lupakan, back to story) Tapi gege harus ucapkan selamat tinggal pada boneka Hunhun ya?" Ucap Phing Ann dengan smirk andalannya.

Gregab! Seketika itu Luhan bangun. Mendengar nama Hunhun disebut - sebut ia langsung bangun. Baginya Hunhun itu segala. Tak ada yang boleh melukai Hunhun.

.

.

.

.

Dan berakhirlah mereka di Lotte World. Yup, Phing Ann berhasil memaksa Luhan menemaninya dan dengan terpaksa Luhan menuruti keinginan gadis itu. Tidak cukup membuatnya harus meningggalkan waktu tidur sepuasnya, gadis itu juga memaksa Luhan menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Mau menolakpun sama saja mengorbankan Hunhun. BIG NO! Itu adalah mimpi buruk untuknya.

Huekk….Huekkk…

Setelah turun dari permainan _Roller Co__a__ster_ Luhan langsung muntah - muntah. Kepalanya pusing, badannya begitu lemas. Phing Ann merasa bersalah pada gegenya ini. Ia mengurut tengkuk Luhan agar ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Aigoo! Ge, naik wahana seperti itu saja kau sudah tepar." Sindir Phing Ann sambil memijit leher Luhan dan mengolesinya dengan minyak angin.

"Yak! Kau ingin membunuh gegemu yang manly eoh?! Aku ini takut ketinggian, gelap, petir, dan hantu jika kau lupa." Sewot Luhan.

"Cih! Seperti itu di sebut manly. Yang ada banci Ge." Ucap Phing Ann santai.

"Yak! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Kalo tau begini aku tak sudi menemanimu. Lebih baik tidur dan memimpikan Hunhun." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Hunhun saja yang kau pikirkan. Mungkin kalau Hunhun terlahir kembali dan menjadi manusia, aku yakin kau akan mengencani Hunhunmu itu." Ucap Phing Ann sewot.

Luhan diam, ia tak ingin berdebat dengan yeoja cerewet macam Phing Ann.

Setelah Luhan merasa baikan mereka melanjutkan acara jalan - jalan mereka. Kali ini mereka benar hanya jalan – jalan, karena Luhan menolak dengan keras tiap kali gadis itu mengajaknya menaiki wahana – wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Luhan dan Phing Ann hanya jalan - jalan di area Lotte World. Banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi yang berkencan. Luhan merasa iri dengan mereka. Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Hehehe…Lulu ge. apa kau merasa iri pada mereka? Kenapa kau melihat mereka dengan wajah sedih?" Tanya Phing Ann lembut.

"Aniyo. Siapa yang iri? Aku tidak iri." Elaknya.

Phing Ann diam. Terkadang Phing Ann merasa kasihan pada Luhan. Semenjak Hunhun tak ada Luhan berubah, tidak seperti Luhan yang dulu. Phing Ann tahu gegenya ini sangat mencintai Hunhun. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya seorang namja kesepian yang haus akan kasih sayang. Ini dikarenakan dia anak tunggal dan orang tuanya sibuk bekerja.

Deg!

Luhan sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja. Ia tidak iri dengan pasangan itu, hanya saja ia sangat mengenal pasangan itu. Terutama sang pemuda, Oh Sehun. Melihat Sehun, mengingatkannya akan perkataan pria itu yang membuatnya sakit. Berani sekali namja itu mengatainya Gay.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah marah juga benci yang bercampur menjadi satu. Entah mengapa ia bagai _kepergok_ sedang berselingkuh dengan pacar gelapnya. Padahal Luhan bukan siapa – siapa untuknya melainkan Ga Young lah kekasihnya. Sehun segera membuat jarak diantara ia dan Ga young. Sedangkan Luhan menarik Phing Ann menjauh dari sana.

Phing Ann terkejut dengan sikap gegenya yang berubah 180 derajat. Ia mengira kalau gegenya marah padanya karena telah mengajaknya memainkan permainan yang dibencinya. Phing Ann benar - benar menyesal.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MASUK KEKAMARKU, ARATSEO!" Perintah Luhan pada seluruh penghuni rumah.

Brak!

Luhan membuka dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Bahkan sampai membuat seluruh penghuni rumah terkejut. Phing Ann yang mendengar suara lantang gegenya, ia merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud membuat gegenya marah seperti ini. Ia berniat hanya menggodanya.

Tao dan Kris yang selalu mesra dan terkadang membuat Luhan iri itu pun sampai dibuat heran dengan kelakuan Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan Phing? Kenapa ia sangat menakutkan tadi?" Tanya Kris.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu Kris. Mungkin aku juga yang keterlaluan mengajaknya menaiki wahana ektrim." Balas Phing Ann memasang wajah sedih.

"_Heol_, kau sama saja bunuh diri mengajak Lu ge menaiki wahana yang membuatnya marah." Sahut Tao yang tengah asik memakan es krim cokelatnya.

"Aku benar – benar merasa menyesal." Ucap Phing Ann menyesal.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar Luhan tengah murung. Hari ini adalah hari tersial baginya. Ia harus memainkan wahana yang membuat jantungnya serasa akan copot dan ia bertemu dengan Sehun, bocah yang sangat kurang ajar.

Luhan benar - benar tak habis pikir dengan Sehun. Ia kira Sehun namja yang mengasikkan dan juga manis. Tapi ternyata Sehun malah melukai perasaannya.

"Sehun bodoh! Namja jelek, menyebalkan! Teganya kau mengatakan itu padaku, padahal kau sama sekali tak mengenalku, AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Teriak Luhan sambil memukul boneka Hello Kittynya berkali - kali. Dia tidak mungkin memukul boneka Hunhun karena itu adalah boneka kesayangannya dan tak boleh ada cacat sedikitpun pada boneka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Sehun juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan.

"Arrgghhh! Luhan, Luhan, Luhan….kenapa hanya ada nama itu diotakku? Arrggghh!" Sehun kesal dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu tak asing di diri Luhan. Seakan - akan ia pernah mengenal Luhan. Tapi dimana?

Ia menatap ke arah jendela ternyata hujan turun. Tetesan air hujan membasahi bumi mengenai jendela kacanya menimbulkan bulir - bulir air.

'Hujan.' Monolog Sehun.

"Deng!"

Seperti dihantam bogem mentah, kepala Sehun terasa sakit. Ia merintih kesakitan, suaranya sangat pilu. Sekelebat ingatan yang tak ia ketahui tiba - tiba muncul bagai film yang diputar dengan sangat cepat.

Sehun melihat seorang anak kecil, lagi - lagi anak kecil yang sama didalam mimpinya. Tapi ia tak mengenal siapa anak kecil itu. Anak itu sedang menangis dan ia terjebak hujan, padahal hari sudah mulai malam.

"Arrrgghh!" Teriaknya menahan rasa sakit.

Brak!

Pintu di dobrak oleh Suho. Ia melihat Sehun adiknya terkapar dilantai sambil memegang kepalanya.

"S-Sehun-ah kau kenapa?" Tanya Suho cemas. Karena tak mendapat jawaban Sehun, Suho langsung memapah adiknya ke tempat tidur.

"Arrgghh.! Cukup! Sudah jangan menangis lagi!" Teriak Sehun. Ia menjambak rambutnya dan menutup telinganya sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"S-Sehun sadarlah. Tak ada yang menangis disini." Ucap Suho menepuk - nepuk pipi adiknya agar ia sadar.

Tak lama sang eomma datang. Nyonya Oh sangat bingung melihat putra bungsunya mengalami sakit kepala. Tanpa basa basi Nyonya Oh menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga.

Tak lama dokter tampan bernama Kyuhyun datang. Setelah di periksa dokter Kyuhyun, Sehun menjadi tenang dan sekarang ia tertidur.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun dokter? Beberapa hari ini ia mengalami sakit kepala yang sangat menggangunya." Tanya Nyonya Oh cemas.

"Tampaknya Sehun mengalami frustasi dan depresi yang hebat." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"MWO?!" Teriak Nyonya Oh dan Suho bersamaan. Sehun mengalami tekanan dihidupnya? Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Dokter Kyuhyun.

"Ini resep obat untuk Sehun. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Nyonya Oh dan Suho-shi." Pamit Dokter Kyuhyun.

Setelah dokter Kyuhyun pergi, Suho langsung menebus resep obat yang di berikan oleh dokter Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun-ah? Apa kau tak bahagia dengan Ga Young? Kenapa kau jadi begini?" Monolog Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun dilarang pergi ke sekolah oleh eommanya. Nyonya Oh sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sehun yang sewaktu - waktu sakit kepalanya bisa kambuh.

"Eomma. . Biarkan aku masuk sekolah ne? Kan sebentar lagi aku mengikuti ujian akhir, eomma. . . " Rengek Sehun. Bukan seperti Sehun yang selalu memasang wajah datarnya, kini ia sedang ber-_agyeo_ ria dengan senjata _puppy eyes__nya_, amat menggemaskan menurut sang eomma.

"ANIYO! Pokoknya kau harus istirahat selama 1 hari penuh. Oh…..Eomma tahu, jangan - jangan kau merindukan yeojachingumu itukan? Siapa namanya? Gayung? Payung? Goyang?.. Aduh susah sekali.." Ucap Nyonya Oh.

"Ga Young eomma. . Bukan Gayung. Itu _ciduk_." Kesal Sehun.

"Oh ya, Ga Young. hehehe…Maafkan eomma, ya…namanya sudah tua suka pikun….hihihihi. . . " Ucap Nyonya Oh cekikikan.

"-_-"

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa lagi Suho? Kenapa wajahmu tak _woles_ begitu?" Tanya BaekHyun yang tengah memakan salad. Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Suho, Baekhyun menatap kearah Luhan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan yang tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Itu.. Ada apa dengan kekasih malaikatmu ini Lu? Tampaknya ia sedang dalam mood yang tak baik. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut kekasih? Aku dengannya tak ada hubungan apa – apa!" Kesal Luhan sambil memakan snacknya dengan brutal.

"Ya ya ya, aku hanya bercanda. . Kau itu sewot amat. Carilah kekasih biar kau tak sewot dan tak mudah emosi." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Aniyo! Selama hati ini belum bergetar jika bertemu dengan seseorang, aku tak akan pacaran." Katanya tegas.

"Kau ini seperti putri dongeng saja yang harus menemukan cinta sejati dulu. Bagai seorang putri yang dikurung di dalam kastil dan diselamatkan oleh pangeran yang tampan menggunakan kuda putihnya atau seorang putri yang menunggu kekasih hatinya yang tak kembali, lalu. . setelah bertahun - tahun lamanya menanti sang pangeran, kemudian sang pangeranpun datang, akhirnya mereka bersatu hidup bahagia. End." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gaya dan wajah di buat sedramatisir mungkin.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir Baek." Jawab Luhan datar.

"Sudahlah, hentikan mengganggu kami Baek. Aku sedang memikirkan Sehun. Akhir - akhir ini ia sering sakit kepala bahkan sampai pingsan. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku dan Luhan sahabat selamanya. Sebenarnya, aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Ucapnya malu - malu.

"MWO?!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Jinjja? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ne siapa dia, Suho-ya?" Sahut Luhan yang juga penasaran.

"Hms, mungkin aku akan menjilat perkataanku sendiri sebab dia adalah namja. Tapi jujur saja dia sangat manis. Aigoo…mengingat lesung pipitnya itu membuatku bagai terbang ke langit tujuh." Ucap Suho dengan wajah merona karena mengingat seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

**Flas****h****back. **

Suho sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apotek terdekat untuk menebus obat Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di lokasi. Lalu turun dari mobil lamborgini putihnya.

Nuansa putih dan bau obat - obatan langsung menembus indera penciumannya ketika ia masuk. Suho berjalan ke _counter _untuk menyerahkan resep yang harus ditebusnya kepada petugas apotek.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sapa salah seorang petugas.

Bagai ada semilir angin menerpa tubuh Suho dan juga kupu - kupu berterbangan di sekitar perutnya. "Sangat manis." Monolog Suho dalam hati.

Ia bagai tertarik ke dalam dimensi lain dimana ia terdampar di taman bunga yang indah serta balada - balada romansa berdendang membuat hatinya berdesir.

Baru kali ini Suho melihat namja yang sangat manis. Lihat saja, lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan, dan jangan lupakan wajah bak malaikatnya yang sangat polos. Bahkan lebih manis namja ini daripada Ga Young, mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi kekasih adiknya.

"Ah n-ne." Balasnya gugup. Ia lalu memberikan secarik kertas pada namja yang telah menarik perhatiannya. "Ini." Lanjutnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipit yang membuatnya serasa melayang terbang kelangit ke tujuh.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia dipanggil oleh namja lesung pipit untuk menerima obatnya.

"Ini Tuan obatnya, di minum 3x1 sehari." Ucapnya.

"Ah ne….gomawo." Balas Suho. "Ah, ngomong - ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Suho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Yixing, Zhang yixing. Anda bisa memanggil saya Yixing. " Balasnya sopan.

Setelah tahu namanya Suho bergegas menuju kasir untuk membayar obat adiknya itu.

**Flas****h****back ****End****. **

"Wah…Rupanya ada yang sedang dilanda _falling in love_ ya?" Sahut Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua - Luhan dan Baekhyunlah yang di curhati oleh Suho. Ketiga sahabatnya Si tuan Wu pengawal Panda sedang ada mata kuliah yang tak bisa di tinggalkan. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Tao mereka tak jauh beda dengan Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Dan yang dapat dikatakan _free_ adalah mereka berdua.

"Wah, beruntung sekali namja itu Suho-yah. Aku harap kalian bisa menjadi pasangan. Hehehe…" Ucap Luhan mendukung.

"Semoga saja." Balasnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Suho-yah, adikmu sakit apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Luhan merasa bingung, perasaan Sehun kemarin baik - baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi sakit.

"Entahlah, kata dokter ia mengalami tekanan." Balas Suho lirih.

"Tekanan? Anak itu? Serasa mustahil. Hidupnya kan terlihat baik - baik saja. Bahkan sekarang ia bahagia, karena memiliki kekasih ditambah hubungan mereka tampak mesra." Ucap Luhan. Entah mengapa nada bicara Luhan seakan - akan menyindir Sehun. Ada nada tak suka didalamnya.

"Entahlah Lu." Balas Suho.

.

.

.

.

Aigoo. . sial benar nasib Luhan. Disinilah ia sekarang. Karena Baekhyun, Luhan jadi terdampar di rumah keluarga Oh. Ingin rasanya ia menyekap Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Luhan masih ingat betul perkataan Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Hmmm, aku penasaran dengan adikmu itu Suho. Seperti apa ya rupanya? Apakah bertampang malaikat sepertimu?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh penasaran.

"Tidak, wajahnya begini." Sahut Luhan mencontohkan bentuk muka flat Sehun.

"Mwo?! Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

"Hmm . " Balas Luhan dengan gumaman tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Entah mengapa Luhan malas membicarakan Sehun.

"Wah, tampakanya kau mengenal baik adiknya Suho?" Goda Baekhyun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Baek!" Sewot Luhan.

**Flashback End.**

Suho teringat akan kejadian dirumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah karena apa sehingga Sehun sangat marah dan membenci Luhan. Sehun mengatakan kalimat yang tak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya tak enak hati pada Luhan. Secara Luhanlah yang telah membawa Sehun pulang.

"Luhannie. . . Buing - buing!" Rayu Baekhyun pada Luhan. Disaat Suho melamunkan kejadian yang tadi. Baekhyun tengah merayu Luhan untuk ikut menemaninya menjenguk Sehun yang sedang sakit. Coret bukan menemani sebenarnya tapi ingin mengetahui rupa adik kandung dari seorang Oh Suho.

Luhan menolak mentah - mentah karena dirinya sedang tak baik dengan namja albino itu.

Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalo tak bisa merayu Luhan. Setelah dirayu dan di bujuk dengan jurus agyeo andalannya, akhirnya Luhan mau tapi dengan syarat dua bubbletea rasa taro, dua es krim ukuran jumbo dan tak lupa dua cake stroberry.

.

.

.

.

Hah….desahan nafas kesal dan lelah keluar dari mulut namja cantik ini. Luhan seakan - akan menyesal menerima penawaran Baekhyun yang menggiurkan lidahnya tadi. Bayang - bayang makanan dan minuman favoritnya tadi seakan membuatnya lupa akan amarahnya pada Sehun, namja albino yang telah membuatnya sakit hati.

'Tunggu dulu, untuk apa aku harus patah hati, diakan bukan siapa - siapaku. Tak seharusnya aku bertingkah seperti ini. Oh, Xi Luhan ada apa denganmu? Selama ini kan aku cuek dengan semua ejekan orang lain. Tapi sekarang, anak ingusan itu mengataimu dan sakit hati, Payah!' Monolog Luhan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya payah.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke rumah mewah nan luas itu.

"Wah Lu, ternyata rumah Suho itu besar juga ya? Tak jauh berbeda dengan rumahmu. Aku rasa kau dengan Suho itu cocok. Kenapa kalian tak pacaran saja sih? Bikin gregetan aja." Bisik Baekhyun cerewet. Namja satu ini memang terbilang paling bising, bahkan Park dobi a.k.a Chanyeol masih kalah dari kekasihnya. Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sama saja. Pantaslah mereka disebut pasangan paling berisik.

"Ck! Kau ini bising sekali Baek. Aku dan Suho tak ada hubungan apa - apa. Kita ini SA.HA.BAT." Jawab Luhan kesal sambil menekankan kata sahabat.

.

.

.

.

Kriettt. .

Terdengar pintu dibuka dari luar. Sehun melihat Suho memasuki kamarnya. Ia sedang membaca buku.

"Sehun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah sudah baik?" Tanya Suho lembut sambil memegang kening Sehun mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, ngomong - ngomong ada teman hyung yang ingin menjengukmu. Nah mari masuk." Ucap Suho menyuruh Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk.

Baekhyun namja ini masuk dengan wajah ceria secerah matahari.

"Hai, kau adiknya Suho kan? Salam kenal. Aku dengar kau sakit. Aku berharap kau cepat sembuh ne. . " Ucapnya sambil senyum gaje.

Sedangkan Luhan namja satu ini hanya memasang wajah dingin.

"Kau jangan kepedean Sehun, aku kemari hanya untuk menemani temanku ini." Menoyor kepala Baekhyun yang berbuah sebuah death glare dari sang pemilik kepala. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjengukmu dan kau tenang saja setelah ini kau tak akan melihatku lagi." Ucap Luhan dengan nada dingin nan sarkatis.

Melihat sikap Luhan terhadap Sehun,Baekhyun menjadi bingung. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' Monolognya. Dan Baekhyun harus tahu – lebih tepatnya memaksa Luhan untuk menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Kalau untuk dari mana Luhan bisa mengenal adiknya karena dari Suho tapi tampaknya hubungan Sehun dan Luhan tak baik dan ia harus cari tahu.

Suho merasa bersalah. Dan Sehun merasa tertohok. Ia menyesal pernah melontarkan kata - kata sadis kepada pemilik _deer eyes_ ini.

Sehun sebenarnya merasa bahagia Luhan datang menjenguknya. Melihat Luhan masuk kekamarnya, desiran - desiran di dadanya membuncah.

Tapi sebuah kalimat pedas membuyarkan kegiatannya dan malah menimbulkan keretakan di dada Sehun. Rasa sesak menelusup di dadanya. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya tak ingin begini. Ingin berteriak bahwa ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Luhan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi seakan - akan ada sesuatu yang menahan kata - kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dan juga, salahkan wajah _stoic__k_nya ini yang banyak menipu semua orang kalau dirinya manusia paling tak punya rasa dan terkesan flat.

Hening, selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Tiba - tiba Kai sahabat sehidup tak semati Sehun datang.

Tanpa melihat situasi yang mencekam bagai area perang dan rasa canggung yang berlebihan didalam diri Suho. Kai berteriak kencang.

"Hai Albino, ini aku sudah membawakan pesananmu." Teriaknya sambil memperlihatkan pelastik bening kepada Sehun.

Tuing! -_- muncul tanda air disisi pelipis mereka. Poor Kai.

". . . "

Diam, semua terdiam dan Sehun semakin memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya. Kai yang tak tahu kondisi yang mencekam itu meletakkan bungkus pelastik di nakas Sehun.

"Oh, hai Suho hyung." Sapa Kai.

"Hai Kai, gomawo telah menjaga Sehun." Balas Suho memasang wajah _angelic_nya.

Pandangan Kai mengarah pada dua namja yang menurutnya manis seperti Kyungsoonya tapi Kai berpikir kalo Kyungienya paling manis di antara para namja dan uke manapun.

Melihat Kai yang bingung pada namja manis dan imut ini, membuat keduanya mau tidak mau memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Dan disebalahku ini Luhan. Kami teman kuliahnya Suho." Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan Luhan. Bagai sales yang mempromosikan produknya.# Aigoo. . nepuk jidat.

"Ah, hai juga. Namaku Kim Jongin tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kai." Jawabnya percaya diri tanpa embel - embel hyung.

Melihat tingkat percaya diri sahabatnya ini Sehun mendengus. Menurutnya Kai itu sangat narsis. Tapi beruntunglah suasana tidak setegang tadi.

Mereka mulai berbincang santai kecuali Luhan. Luhan hanya berbincang pada Suho.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun sudah diperbolehkan masuk sekolah. Pangeran sekolah ini sudah dinanti - nantikan oleh pengemarnya. Banyak yeoja yang berteriak histeris melihat sang _ice prince_ telah masuk kembali.

Sehun namja yang jadi sorotan merasa tak nyaman. Ia menganggap mereka semua orang – orang yang bodoh.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan gaya bak model papan atas, lihatlah gayanya yang cool dan maco ditambah wajahnya yang tampan menjadi poin plus plus serta tubuh tinggi tegap, ulala. . meleleh.

Tapi jika kau telisik lebih jauh, namja satu ini sedang tak baik. Memang sewaktu ia sakit kekasihnya seperti biasa selalu datang menemaninya. Oh, jangan lupakan couple Kaisoo, mereka juga menemaninya. Bahkan Luhan pun yang katanya hanya menemani temannya datang menjenguknya, tapi perasaannya tetap tidak membaik.

Perkataan Luhan yang tak ingin berbicara padanya itulah penyebab perasaannya menjadi kacau.. Oh tidak! Ia takkan dapat bertemu dengan Luhan lagi, bahkan tak dapat berbicara padanya - tak ada lagi minum bubbletea berdua. Selama ini hanya Luhanlah yang menjadi teman minum bubbleteanya.

"Hai Sehun, kau sudah baikan, eoh?" Sapa Kai sahabatnya.

"Hmm." Jawab Sehun mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

"Ya! Jika kau sudah baikan, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Terlihat menyeramkan! Oh iya aku lupa, bukankah wajahmu sudah dari bayi begitu ya…..hehehe…" Ucap kai dengan senyum kuda.

Mendengar perkataan Kai, Sehun mendeath glare Kai. Tapi maaf saja, namja dengan kulit sedikit gelap ini sudah tak mempan pada tatapan namja albino yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Dan ujung - ujungnya Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas jengah. Bukan menghembuskan nafas terakhir. oke, kata - kata yang terakhir itu kita lupakan saja.

.

.

.

.

Namja yang aslinya cantik tapi tak ingin disebut cantik ini sedang meminum Americano. Minuman favorit keduanya setelah Bubbletea .

"Ge, tumben sekali kau minum itu? Bukannya kau ini suka minum Bubbletea?" Tanya Phing Ann sambil meminum Coffee Latte.

"Hmm, aku hanya sedang ingin minum ini. Aku sudah bosan dengan Bubbletea." Jawab Luhan santai sambil menyeruput Americanonya.

"Brussss"

Seketika itu juga Phing Ann tak sengaja menyemburkan minumannya ke muka Luhan.

'Oh, matilah kau Phing Ann. Luhan Ge akan membunuhku sekarang.' Batin Phing Ann sambil mencoba menatap Luhan dengan ketakutan yang terus bersarang di kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa - Apan kau ini! Memangnya wajah ku tempat sampah?!" Teriak Luhan kesal pada Phing Ann.

"Hehehe….Mianhe Ge….Aku tak sengaja. Habis kau ini aneh sekali. Kau kan amat menyukai minuman itu, ani, tapi mencintainya. Ya benar, kau mencintai minuman itu. Semua hal yang menyangkut Hunhun kau akan menjadi orang yang paling semangat seperti anjing yang akan diberi tulang oleh majikannya" Ucap Phing Ann sambil tertawa keras karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Oh, begitu ya? Tampaknya aku harus _move on_ dari Hunhun." Ujar Luhan lemah seperti bisikan mengacuhkan ejekan Phing Ann. Tapi untunglah pendengaran yeoja itu sangat peka jadi ia dapat mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Waeyo, Ge? Cerita saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk _move on_ dari Hunhunmu itu." Ucap Phing Ann tulus.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia bimbang antara cerita atau tidak pada yeoja ini. Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya ia mau bercerita juga.

"Aku sebenarnya sedang kesal Phing Ann. Aku benar - benar ingin membunuhnya. Kau tahu ia telah melukai harga diriku. Tapi kali ini dia sungguh keterlaluan." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Phing Ann, yeoja ini mendengarkan cerita Gegenya dengan penuh perhatian. Sebab ia tahu, Gegenya ini kalo bercerita harus di dengarkan dengan penuh perhatian dan tanpa ada candaan, kalau tidak ia akan marah dan tak mau bercerita lagi. Sikap kekanakannya akan muncul bagai seorang yeoja yang sedang PMS.

"Ge, orang yang membuatmu seperti ini yeoja atau namja?" Tanya Phing Ann penasaran.

"Dia namja, dia itu sangat menyebalkan Phing Ann." Jawabnya penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Mungkin kau menyukainya." Balas yeoja ini santai.

"MWO?! AKU MENYUKAINYA! KAU GILA!" Teriak Luhan kesal tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling mereka yang sekarang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kesal karena merasa terganggu.

"Mianhe.. Mianhe.." Ucap Phing Ann membungkukkan badannya kearah mereka yang merasa terganggu.

"Kau yang gila Ge. Seenaknya saja kau berteriak. Kau pikir ini dihutan eoh?" Ucap Phing Ann kesal.

"Kau yang membuatku berteriak seperti orang gila, bodoh!" Ucap Luhan sambil memukul kepala Phing Ann.

Ia tak percaya dengan yeoja jadi - jadian ini. Dengan mudahnya ia berpikir kalau dirinya menyukai namja yang bahkan usianya jauh lebih muda.

"Habisnya kau ini aneh Ge. Kau tidak seperti Lu ge yang ku kenal. Lu Ge yang ku kenal jika ada yang mengatainya apalagi dia orang asing, Gege tak akan marah dan kesal seperti ini. Mana kau sampai membawa - bawa Hunhun segala. Padahal Hunhun itu seperti _soulmate_ gege." Jelas Phing Ann panjang lebar.

Deg!

Luhan merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Phing Ann. Apa yang dikatakan Phing Ann ada benarnya. Ia bukan orang yang suka membuat permasalahan menjadi besar dan rumit. Bahkan selama ini ia termasuk tipe namja yang cuek, apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain pada dirinya ia tak peduli.

Tidak hanya satu atau dua orang yang mengatainya Gay, sebab ia berpikir ia masih normal. Hanya karena perkataan Sehun ia merasa tertohok. Ia merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya.

Diam, tiba - tiba suasana hening. Phing Ann yang melihat Gegenya diam juga ikut diam. Ia tak ingin mengganggu sang gege yang tampaknya sedang merenungi masalahnya. Dilain pihak, Luhan merasa kalau ia begini karena Sehun, pemuda itu mirip dengan Hunhun. Ada sisi Hunhun di dalam diri Sehun. Dan itu membuat Luhan tak dapat menerima perlakuan kasar Sehun terhadapnya.

Mengingat perlakuan kasar Sehun, membuat tubuh Luhan melemas. Badannya merosot ke bawah. Melihat sang gege yang sepertinya tak semakin membaik, akhirnya phing Ann mengajak luhan keluar dari cafe setelah ia membayar pesanan mereka.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Luhan hanya diam. Mereka berdua diam, tak ada dari mereka yang mengajak berbincang. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Luhan lansung masuk ke dalam kamar dan Phing Ann merasa prihatin melihat sang gege.

**Luhan POV **

Aku sangat terkejut dan sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Phing Ann. Setelah sampai dirumah, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Aku ingin menangis, katakanlah aku ini namja cengeng, tapi air mataku sungguh sangat payah bahkan kini sudah mengucur, mengalir deras membasahi pipiku.

Setelah sampai di kamar, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Ku benamkan wajahku dibawah bantal untuk meredam suara tangisanku.

Aku sungguh tak percaya jika aku menyukai Sehun. Mungkin selama ini aku sudah menyukainya dari pertama kali kita bertemu di halte. Lihatlah sikapnya, dia melihat bubbletea dengan bingung tapi penasaran. Bagiku itu sangat lucu. Mirip dengan Hunhun kala aku memperkenalkan bubbletea padanya. Dan juga, setelah itu ia menjadikan bubbletea sebagai minuman favoritnya ditambah ia sangat menyukai rasa cokelat. Sama seperti Hunhun, Hunhun juga menyukai rasa cokelat.

"Hunhun. . . Huaaaaa. . Hunhun. . . Kembalilah padaku. . Hunhun. . Huaaaa. . Hiks, hikss. . . Aku sangat merindukanmu. . Hunhun. . . Huaaaaa. . . Hunhun. . . Hiks, hiks. . "

Aku menangis memanggil nama Hunhun.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh tak tahan dengan ini. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? Hms, tak mungkin, Hunhun dan Sehun itu berbeda, mungkin ini adalah kebetulan saja. Hunhun tak mungkin jadi Sehun. Ini dunia nyata bukan dongeng Luhan. Sadarlah! Dan lagi, jika aku menyukai Sehun, namja itu tak akan menyukaiku. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kau dengar kan, kalau kisah mereka sangatlah mengharukan. Sehun bertahun - tahun terpisah oleh yeoja itu tapi ia tetap menunggunya. Dan karena cinta merekalah, mereka di pertemukan, sungguh mengharukan. Sedangkan kau Xi Luhan. Kau tak punya kisah percintaan yang romantis seperti teman - temanmu. Kau hanya dengan Hunhun, Hunhun itu seekor anjing. Sungguh miris." Monolog Luhan.

Aku berbicara dengan diriku sendiri, seperti orang bodoh saja. Tapi inilah jalan satu - satunya agar aku tak lemah keesokan harinya.

Aku ingat kala kemarin aku menjenguk Sehun. Perasaan marah, kecewa dan sakit menjadi satu. Tapi ada satu peristiwa yang membuat aku sangat marah padanya. Salahkah aku yang lancang kala itu, masuk tanpa permisi. Aku yang di suruh oleh eomma Sehun untuk mengantarkan makanan kepada Sehun.

Aku yang aslinya keberatan, tapi karena Nyonya Oh tersenyum lembut padaku, aku tak dapat menolaknya. Kuantarkan makanan ini kepada Sehun. walaupun aku marah padanya tapi tak baik juga mengecewakan orang lain.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ku buka pintu kamar Sehun. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pemandangan di depanku. Huh! Tapi bukan Xi Luhan jika tak bisa bersikap biasa saja.

Sehun dan kekasihnya tengah berciuman sangat panas. Bahkan tangan Sehun sampai masuk kedalam baju yeoja itu. Cih! mengingatnya membuatku jijik. Aku juga melihat lelehan saliva dari bibir mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak ingin aku ingat dan bahkan aku ingin membuangnya ke Negeri Jiran saja.

Aku Xi Luhan, sangat menyedihkan.

**Luhan POV End. **

.

.

.

.

Langit malam dimana terdapat bulan yang bersinar dengan lembutnya. Bagai sebuah lilin kecil menyinari kegelapan malam yang pekat ini. Setidaknya, walaupun cahayanya tak sekuat matahari tapi bulan menambah keindahan di malam hari. Sehun, namja albino ini sedang menatap bulan dari balkon kamarnya.

"Luhan." Satu nama yang membuatnya jungkir balik. Perasaan bersalah dan rasa sesak menyeruak dihatinya.

"Mianh, mianh, mianhae." Alunan - alunan maaf yang ia dengarkan sendiri, disaksikan oleh bulan yang bersinar sangat terang. Bulan ini tampak seperti Luhan. Begitu lembut, putih, polos, bersinar. walaupun di sekelilingnya kegelapan tapi ia yang paling bersinar dan mencolok. Bulan bagi Sehun adalah Luhan.

Luhan bagai malaikat di hidupnya. Luhan datang disaat ia sakit. Ia ingat kala merasa cemburu pada Moon Ga Young. Segelas bubbletea rasa cokelat membuatnya merasa lega. Ditambah senyum manis serta deer eyesnya yang cantik itu.

Berdosakah ia pada perasaan tak wajar ini? Sehun benar - benar bingung sekarang. Ia namja yang ababil, oh mungkin karena usianya masih sangat muda.

Awalnya ia menyukai Ga Young, tapi setelah bertemu dengan Luhan perasaannya mulai berubah. Sehun merasa tak asing lagi dengan Luhan. Ia seakan - akan pernah mengenal Luhan jauh sebelum pertemuan pertama mereka tapi dimana ia tak ingat. Bagai sebuah segel yang terkunci tak bisa dibuka. Inilah yang dinamakan rahasia Illahi.

Mengingat Luhan membuatnya menyesal atas perlakuan kasarnya pada pria itu. Ditambah kemarin Luhan memergokinya sedang berciuman panas dengan Ga Young, kekasihnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh oleh pasangannya. Padahal jelas – jelas yang diciumnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Mata itu, mata yang sangat ia kagumi berubah menjadi sorot mata tajam. Sarat akan rasa benci. Sehun tak ingin Luhan memandangnya dengan sorot mata itu. Ia lebih menyukai pancaran mata Luhan yang sebening air, yang terasa murni, tulus, dan dapat menciptakan rasa lega, dan nyaman.

Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak ia beranjak dewasa Sehun menangis. Ia menangis karena kebodohannya. Jujur, ia sangat bingung sekarang. Perasaannya pada Luhan nyata. Ia telah mengakui kalau dirinya jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Luhan. Sehun menjauh dari balkon kamarnya, ia masuk kedalam. Diraihnya gantungan rusa yang ia pungut di jalan. Boneka ini sudah kembali bersih dan bagus.

"Lu, Mianhe Lu….Saranghae….Aku ingin mengatakan maaf padamu. Aku ingin kita seperti waktu itu, sebelum kita bertengkar. Kau berjanji akan menemaniku membeli bubbletea. Kau bahkan tahu kalo Ga Young kekasihku tak suka minuman itu." Ucapnya sambil memeluk gantungan rusa itu.

TBC

Apakah semua akan berakhir sampai disini? dan melangkah sendiri - sendiri? Akan terjawab di chapter depan mungkin :v. Tetap ikuti terus kisahnya ya? Chapter depan udah berkonflik.- konflik. Siap - siap tisu ne. . hehe. .

Haloloha... Kita Fast Update kaaaan? Gimana? Kurang memuaskan ya? Ini chapter dengan kata terbanyak lhooo...hehehe

Maaf ya masih banyak typo. Kita harap readers-deul suka sama chapter ini..

Hmm...kayaknya bentar lagi tamat ni FF.. tp tenang aja... Author kita Pandayehet88 bikin ff baru lhoo... Judulnya UFO BABY tp dengan pen name ThehunLuhanieYehet. Jangan Lupa baca n review ya...

Gimana gimana nih? Hunhan bersatu ataaaaaauuu...hehehhe jangan timpuk ane. Gimana ya...bersatu ngga ya? Tunggu ajadeh..hihihi :v

Thanks to Younlaycious88 yang udah bantu banyak banget untuk ff kita ini. Untuk Wind Blow, ya nggapapa kita terima segala kritikan.. Kita tetep berusaha terus jd yg lebih baik. Untuk alur kecepatan, emang kita juga merasa begitu tapi setelah kita publish. Kemarin kita emang lagi banyak bngt urusan yang ngga bisa ditinggalin, jadi kurang konsentrasi. Makasih untuk segala kritikannya.

Annyeeeeoooong... Sampe ketemu lagi di chapter depan ya...

Salam HUNHAN!

**Thanks to for review chap 4.**

[Younlaycious88, Wind blow, My jeje, MinGyuTae00, BeibiEXOl, AprilianyArdeta, fifioluluge, , ruixi1, whitechrysan, khalidasalsa, hantuurp, , .58, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, deersound, firaamalia25, manlylittledeer, rili kim, Erliyana, Sfa, RZHH 261220, HunHan Shipper, jelly, viiyoung, Baby Lu, Ohluhan07, 9094, Guest]

Maaf ngga bisa bales satu – satu... :v

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're My Hunhun (Sequel My Lovely Hunhun)**

**Author : PandaYehet88 &amp; Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Moon Ga Young, EXO's Members**

**Pair****ing ****: HunHan, HunMoon****, MoonHo.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Comedy(Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**WARNING! This is ****Y****AOI****, ****BOY****x****BOY, GAJE, TYPO dan seterusnya.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI kita. Buah dari pemikiran kita. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent.**

**Summary****: ****I****ni c****e****rita sequel dari ****Fanfic My Lovely ****Hunhun. Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Kar****e****na kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya ****bersama**** Luhan**** b****ekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya****?**** Atau****kah**** malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri****? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

Chapter 7

Bias cahaya masuk melewati celah ventilasi. Luhan, namja cantik ini perlahan membuka matanya. Bias cahaya matahari telah mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

Leguhan khas bangun tidur terdengar dikamarnya yang unik. Terdapat sisi manly dan sisi girly secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, terdapat banyak sekali koleksi boneka dan berbagai macam barang yg biasa dimiliki yeoja disisi utara tempat tidur, lalu disisi barat terdapat koleksi baju daan sepatu bola MU. Semua barang - barang MU dia miliki.

Ia sibak selimut bermotif rusa dan langsung bangkit melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathroob menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna putih lalu ia sampirkan ke bahunya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian. Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos warna putih dan dibalut dengan kemeja biru dan celana jeans warna hitam. Luhan terlihat sangat tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia sedikit menoleh ke cermin untuk sekedar melihat penampilannya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar.

Phing Ann yang sedang sarapan dengan Tao merasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Luhan tampak sedih dan seperti menyimpan beban. Phing Ann mengetahui jika sang Gege masih saja memikirkan masalahnya dengan namja bernama Sehun. Sebab pulang dari cafe kemarin sang Gege tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kamarnya.

"Ge, Gwenchana? Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Apa kau sakit ge?" Tanya Phing Ann cemas.

"Nan Gwenchana Phing Ann, aku tak apa - apa. Hanya sedikit pusing kepalaku. Aku tak ingin bolos kuliah hari ini." Jawab Luhan sambil meletakkan selai pada roti tawarnya.

"Hmm, aku setuju dengan Phing Ann ge. Kau tampak pucat." Timpa Tao membenarkan pernyataan Phing Ann.

"Aku baik - baik saja. Kalian tak perlu khawatir, ara? Sebaiknya kita mulai makan sekarang/" Ajak Luhan kepada kedua dongsaengnya.

"Aku sudah selesai ge, tampaknya Kris ge juga sudah menjemputku. Aku berangkat. Bye Lu ge." Ucap Tao sambil mencium pipi Luhan sayang.

"Hati - hati Tao-yah, awas kalau kalian macam - macam." Ancam Luhan pada Tao.

"Tenang saja, gege tak usah cemas. Oke Phing - Phing aku berangkat dulu." Phing Ann hanya bisa tersenyum pada Tao.

"Dasar bayi panda." Gumam Phing Ann.

"Gege sudah selesai. Gege akan berangkat sekarang. Hati – hatilah kamu dirumah, okay?" Ucap Luhan sambil mengacak rambut Phing Ann.

"Aratseo ge. Gege hati – hatilah dijalan." Balas Phing Ann dengan nada khawatir.

"Ne" Jawab Luhan lemah dan langsung membawa tubuhnya menuju kampus.

.

.

.

.

Dikampus Luhan jarang bersuara. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya seperlunya saja. Semua tahu ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Semenjak kejadian di rumah Suho dan bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan menjadi lebih murung dan _introvert_.

"Lu..." Panggil Suho lembut.

"Waeyo?" Jawab Luhan lemah.

"Mianhae Lu" Suho merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Karena adiknya Luhan jadi murung seperti ini.

"Gwanchana, aku baik - baik saja. Ini bukan salahmu Suho-yah. Kau tak usah mencemaskanku. Ngomong - ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gebetanmu itu?" Luhan sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai Sehun, sebab setiap kali nama Sehun di sebutkan hatinya akan merasakan perih.

"Oh itu, aku sudah menyelidikinya. Aku selama seminggu ini memata - matainya. Oh Luhan, aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya. Ia begitu manis. Ia bagai malaikat yang turun dari langit, dan juga aura keibuannya sungguh membuat hatiku menjadi nyaman dan sejuk. Benar – benar calon istri yang baik" Jelas Suho dengan senyum angelicnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Suho yang tampaknya sangat tergila - gila oleh namja yang bernama Zhang Yixing. Luhan turut merasa bahagia. Dengan begitu Suho sudah bisa move on dari yeoja bernama Ga young. Luhan terus mendengarkan ocehan Suho tentang Yixing tapi pikirannya melayang jauh pada Sehun.

'Sehun, untuk apa kita bertemu jika kau terus menorehkan luka padaku. Kenapa, kenapa kau mirip dengan Hunhun. .? Waeyo Hun. .? Bahkan nama belakang kalian sama.' Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Tes.

Setetes air mata mengalir dengan mulusnya dari kedua mata rusanya. Segera Luhan menyeka air matanya. Ia bahkan bergeges meninggalkan Suho yang masih dengan asiknya bercerita tentang Yixing.

Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa - gesa meninggalkan area kampus tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Suho yang memanggil namanya. Ia ingin sendiri. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini, ia menyadari ia sudah terpesona oleh Sehun. Lebih tepatnya mencintai namja itu. Dan setelah ia menyadarinya, yang ada hanyalah perasaan sakit hati. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun, sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan yang Luhan ketahui pasangan itu saling mencintai.

Luhan, mengendarai mobil lamborgini merahnya entah kemana, ia ingin sekali menenangkan diri. Menjauh dari kerumunan manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, tampaknya Sehun tak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan. Bahkan ia selalu bermimpi tentang Luhan. Dimimpinya wajah Luhan sangat menyedihkan. Wajah pucat dan mata yang sayu. Tak ada kilatan mata bening bak air itu lagi. Luhan juga menggunakan kaos berwarna abu – abu. (kayak di mv tian mimi)

Ia merasa bersalah. Sehun ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan, tapi bagaimana caranya ia pun tak tahu. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

Lama ia menatap ke langit biru dengan awan putih yang menandakan betapa cerahnya hari ini tapi tak secerah hatinya. Ia pejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin sepoi – sepoi yang menembus permukaan kulitnya. Menikmati sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa segala bebannya di terbangkan oleh angin. Hembusan angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya, membuat rambutnya bergerak tak beraturan. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ide muncul dibenaknya.

"Ya, aku kan lakukan itu untuk menebus kesalahanku." Sebuah smirk tersungging di bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Luhan berada, dipantai yang berada dipinggiran kota Seoul. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya ditepi pantai. Dengan memandang lautan yang terbentang luas bak permadani yang indah, membuat pikirannya tenang. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikiran dari kemelut masalah yang menderanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut angin pantai yang begitu menyejukkan.

Sebuah bola menggelinding kearahnya. Luhan menatap bola itu, tak lama seorang anak kecil menghampirinya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tak sengaja menendang bola ini ke arah hyung. Mianhae." Ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk kearah Luhan. Luhan membalas dengan senyuman.

"Min Ho." Panggil seseorang dari belakang Luhan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap orang yang memanggil anak yang baru ia ketahui bernama Min Ho.

"Sudah sana, hampiri kakekmu. Dia terlihat menunggumu." Ucap Luhan lembut

"Oh ne Hyung, gomaweo." Dan setelah itu semakin lama semakin anak itu menjauh darinya untuk menghampiri sang kakek.

Luhan tersenyum melihat mereka kembali bermain bola. Luhan jadi teringat masa lalunya bersama Hunhun. Ia dan Hunhun suka sekali main bola. Luhan akan menendang dan melempar bola kearah yang jauh, lalu Hunhun dengan gesit berlari dan menangkap bola yang di lempar dan ditendang olehnya. Dengan memikirkan masa lalunya bersama Hunhun membuat hati Luhan sedikit lebih tenang. Setalah ia yakin pikirannya sudah benar - benar tenang, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Xi

Ting-Tong.

Ting-Tong.

Terdengar bunyi bel yang ditekan terus menerus. Ketua pelayan Jang membukakan pintu dan tampaklah petugas pengantar paketan.

"Anyeonghaseo ahjushi, benarkah ini kediaman Xi Luhan?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Ne, benar."

"Oh, ini ada paket kiriman barang untuk Xi Luhan." Petugas itu langsung menyerahkan paketan barang kepada Tuan Jang. Dan Tuan Jang membubuhi tanda tangan penerimaan barang. Setelah beres, Petugas tadi segera pergi.

Tuan Jang berjalan ke kamar Luhan untuk meletakkan paketan tersebut. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Phing Ann menghentikan langkah Tuan Jang.

"Apa itu Tuan Jang?" Tanya Phing Ann.

"Ini kiriman barang untuk Tuan Luhan." Sautnya.

"Mwo?!" Yeoja ini membulatkan matanya. Jarang sekali bahkan mungkin tak pernah sang gege mendapatkan kiriman barang seperti ini. Membuat sang gadis ini penasaran.

"Bolehkan aku yang mengantarkan kiriman itu kekamar gege?" Mata Tuan Jang memicing, ia merasa waspada apabila yeoja satu ini berbuat sesuatu pada kiriman barang tuannya.

"Tenang saja Tuan Jang, aku tidak akan membuka atau membuang paket ini." Ucapnya meyakinkan Tuan Jang saat ia melihat keraguan di wajah Tuan Jang. Akhirnya Tuan Jang menyerahkan paketan ini kepada Phing Ann.

Setelah Tuan Jang berlalu dari hadapannya, Phing Ann segera menuju ke kamar Luhan di lantai 2. Phing Ann berjalan menaiki tangga, lalu menyusuri koridor di lantai dua. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan paket ini. Ingin ia membukanya, apa isinya. Apakah itu bom atau benda - benda mistis yang dapat mengundang _pelet_ dan _santet_ jika membuka lalu memegangnya. Kala ia sedang sibuk dengan pikiran - pikiran konyolnya sebuah suara cempreng khas bayi terdengar di belakangnya.

"Ni Hao, Phing Phing. . . . " Teriaknya memanggil Phing Ann.

"Aigoo. . Ada apa kau memanggilku bayi panda?"

"Anio, aku hanya iseng saja. Siapa tahu telingamu perlu masuk THT hahaha. . " Ucap Tao sambil tertawa keras.

"Sayangnya telingaku masih sangat sempurna. Bawa ini!" Perintahnya sambil menyerahkan paketan itu kepada Tao.

"Apa ini Phing – Phing?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Ya panda! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi. Phing-phing, panggilan itu sangat menggelikan. Aku tak suka!" Protesnya.

"Waeyo? Nama itu sangat imut jika kau tahu. Aigoo. . Phing phing. . imut kan?" Goda Tao.

"Aishhh. . Nama itu sungguh menggelikan ditelingaku. Sudahlah, aku tak ingin berdebat dengan bayi besar milik Kris. Membuat kepalaku pusing. Sudah, kau antarkan peketan ini kemar Lu ge."

"Lu ge?" Tao sama terkejutnya dengan Phing Ann kala mengetahui sang gege mendapatkan kiriman barang.

"Siapa orang yang telah mengiriminya barang Phing?"

"Entahlah. . . "

Begitu seterusnya kedua saudara ini penasaran dengan pingirim barang yang mengaku Odult. Tapi Mereka tahu, Odult hanyalah nama samaran saja. Bukan nama sebenarnya. Sampai mereka ingin membukanya. Sebuah suara bass yang amat menakutkan terdengar.

"Jangan mencoba - coba membuka itu, kalau kalian tidak ingin diamuk oleh Rusa iblis Lutan." – Kris.

Gleg

Mereka berdua menelan ludah bersamaan. Baik Phing Ann dan Tao bergidik ngeri membayangkan Luhan namja yang baik, perhatian, bak malaikat berubah 180 derajat menjadi setan, iblis pencabut nyawa. Tidak ada lulu yang menyenangkan, imut, baik dan menggemaskan. Tapi yang ada Lutan yang telah dirasuki setan kematian yang akan mencincang mereka berdua. Sebab semua tahu, Luhan akan menjadi Luhan yang menakutkan ketika sedang marah. Sisi manlynya akan keluar jika sudah marah.

"Aniyo, kau saja yang buka Phing. Aku masih sayang nyawa." Ucap Tao takut sambil menyodorkan cutter yang entah datang dari mana kepada Phing Ann.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melampiaskan semuanya padaku. Aku juga masih sayang nyawa. Lebih baik kita menunggu gege pulang." Jawab Phing Ann.

Dan karena paket menyebalkan inilah mereka harus menunggu Luhan. Rasa penasaran semakin mendera mereka. "Sebenarnya isi dari paket ini apa?" monolog mereka masing-masing. Sampai membuat mereka penasaran setengah mati.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya pintu yang daritadi mereka pelototi terbuka. Sang pelaku terkejut melihat tiga orang disana menatapnya seperti tengah mendapat jutaan won. Tao yang paling bersemangat menunjukkan ada kiriman barang kepada Luhan.

Luhan sangat bingung karena selama ini belum pernah ada yang mengirimkan barang untuknya, tapi ia tetap menerimanya. Semuanya mendesak Luhan untuk cepat - cepat membuka isi paketan itu.

Luhan melihat, disana tertulis 'Odult' nama si pengirim paket ini. Ia mengernyit bingung. Perasaan tak ada teman atau kerabat yang bernama Odult. Karena dilanda rasa penasaran yang semakin menggebu - gebu, ia pun membukanya.

Terdapat sebuah boneka rusa yang lucu dan ada buku diary bergambar bunga tulip berwarna putih. Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Lu, apa kau sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya?" Tanya Kris tiba - tiba.

"Aku masih ragu Kris, tapi . . " Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata – katanya, Tao menyela dengan berteriak kalau boneka yang Luhan dapatkan sangat lucu dan juga bulunya sangat halus dan lembut.

"Gege, bolehkan boneka ini untuk Tao?" Tanya Tao dengan jurus aegyonya..

Plak!

Kris dan Phing Ann memukul kepala Tao bersamaan.

"Ya! Kalian kenapa memukul kepala Tao, eoh? Ini sakit tahu!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan Kris langsung mencium bibir Tao membuat sang pelaku bersemu merah.

"Kau tak lihat, boneka ini pemberian dari seseorang dan ditujukan untuk Luhan ge, dasar bayi panda." Sahut Phing Ann kesal dengan ulah Tao yang kelewat kekanakan.

"Benar Tao Baby, kalau kau mau gege bisa membelikanmu." Balas Kris menatap Tao sayang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu belikan aku tas Gucci terbaru ge!" Rengek Tao seperti bayi.

Luhan tak mau berlama – lama disana melihat adegan itu langsung bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia letakkan boneka dan buku diary itu di atas meja belajarnya.

Srek!

Sebuah surat terjatuh dari dalam buku bergambar bunga tulip warna putih. Luhan segera mengambilnya di lantai. Dibuka dan di bacanya kertas tersebut.

Deg!

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasa terkejut menjalar didirinya. Odult (Oh Sehoon)

begitulah tulisan di dalam kertas ini. Ia segera membaca dengan penuh perhatian. Kata demi kata ia cermati. Luhan membeku ketika membaca surat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Luhan Pov**

Setelah sampai Rumah, aku ingin segera berjalan ke dalam kamar tiba - tiba Phing Ann dan Tao menahanku di ruang tamu. Dan tak lupa disana juga ada pengawal Tao, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

"Gege. . Ada kiriman barang untukmu, cepat buka ge?" Perintah Tao bagai anak kecil.

Tanpa banyak bertanya membukanya dengan tak semangat. Tapi aku melihat pengirim ini bernama Odult, padahal tak ada teman maupun kerabatku bernama Odult. 'Hah, masa bodoh. Yang penting dibuka dulu, siapa tahukan ada petunjuk tentang si pengirim.' Monologku.

Setelah aku buka, ternyata isinya boneka rusa dan buku diary bergambar bunga tulip putih.

Setelah ku buka dan tampaknya ketiga orang di depanku sedang ribut sendiri membahas pembahasan yang menurutku tak penting. Dan aku bergegas ke kamar. Kuletakkan buku dan bonekaku di atas meja belajar.

Srag!

Kulihat sebuah lipatan kertas terjatuh dari dalam buku diary itu. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan kubuka lipatan - lipatannya untuk kubaca.

Deg!

Mataku membulat sempurna membaca nama penulis surat ini. Odult (Oh Sehoon).

Sehun, ia yang mengirim paketan ini untuknya. Aku ingat sekarang. sampul buku diary itu bergambar bunga tulip putih yang bermakna permintaan maaf yang mendalam. Ku baca kata demi kata di lembar surat ini.

**From: Odult (Oh Sehoon)**

**To: Xi Luhan. **

**Mianhae. . **

**Satu kata ini yang dapat aku ucapkan. Mianhae, aku tidak secara ****langsung**** mengatakan ini padamu. Aku merasa bersalah padamu Lu…**

**Mianhae…**

**Kau boleh memakiku Lu karena aku telah banyak menorehkan luka di hatimu.**

**Aku sungguh menyesal hyung. Kau adalah teman, hyung dan sahabat yang baik untukku. **

**Kau dengan lembut bak malaikat menyelamatkanku dari rasa haus dan amarah, kau orang pertama yang memberikan kelegaan. Hanya dengan segelas Bubbletea rasa cokelat kau merubah semuanya. **

**Kau tahu hyung, karena kau aku mengenal minuman itu. Dan aku sangat amat menyukainya. **

**Mianhae hyung, aku tahu aku salah. Mungkin aku tak bisa kau maafkan. Kata - kataku waktu itu menyakitkan hatimu. Tapi hyung, aku menyesal. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu lagi hyung.**

**Mungkin ini kedengarannya aneh hyung, tapi jujur awalnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan kepadamu. Tapi aku hanya merasa iri dengan Suho Hyung. Aku tahu, kau dan dia sangat dekat, aku juga tahu kau sudah mengenal lama Suho hyung****,**** sedangkan denganku, pertemuan kita pun masih dapat dihitung dengan mudah. **

**Tapi akhir - akhir ini aku merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya hyung. Aku juga tak tahu apa, tapi setiap kali aku menatap manik rusamu rasanya tak asing. **

**Mian****he**** kalau aku banyak bicara disini. **

**Tapi tahukah hyung, aku menyayangimu layaknya Suho hyung. Hyung, maukah kau memaafkanku? Ayo hyung, kita membeli bubbletea lagi. Minuman favorit kita hyung. **

**Hyung, kau sudah melihat kiriman yang ku kirimkan untukmu? Mian****he**** Hyung aku hanya memberikanmu i****tu****. **

**Boneka rusa dan buku diar****y**** bergambar bunga tulip putih. **

**Boneka rusa kuberikan sebagai simb****o****l dirimu. Kau seperti rusa santa, yang menebarkan keajaiban dan keceriaan dimanapun kau berada. **

**Sedangkan buku diar****y**** dan gambar bunga tulip****.**** Aigoo. . kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya hyung. **

**Sebab Suho hyung pernah bercerita padaku kalau kau bisa bahasa bunga. Gambar itu melambangkan permohonan maaf yang tulus dari hati yang paling dalam. **

**Aku menyesal hyung, sungguh menyesal, aku berdosa telah membuatmu bersedih dan merasa kecewa padaku. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi. Jangan kau menatap ku dengan mata itu lagi. Mata yang sarat akan kebencian dan kekecewaan. Aku menyayangimu hyung. **

**Karena aku menyayangimu aku memberikan sebuah buku diar****y**** padamu. Kau jangan berpikir kalau aku memperlakukanmu layaknya yeoja, salah hyung. Aku memberikan buku i****tu****a****gar kau menulis kisah****-****kisahmu dis****a****n****a****, dibuku i****tu**** sebab aku ingin selalu ada untukmu. Anggap saja, buku itu adalah aku. Aku ingin kau selalu berbagi kisah denganku****.**** Entah itu sedih, senang**** maupun**** susah. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Makanya aku memberikan buku ini sebagai lambang diriku. Diriku yang selalu menemanimu. **

**Hyung Mianhae, sekali lagi maafkaan aku hyung. Jika kau memaafkanku temui aku di kedai babbletea tempat kita bertemu, di waktu yang biasanya. **

**Mianhae, jeongmal saranghae hyung. **

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. . . "

Membaca surat dari Sehun air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku. Rasa lega serta haru kurasakan saat ini. Sehun, tak membenciku, itu suatu kelegaan bagiku. Haru, karena ia menganggapku sebagai hyung dan juga penenang untuknya. Aku merasa bahagia.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. . . Sehun. . . hiks, hiks. . "

Aku menangis, tak menyangka Sehun, ia dapat menulis surat seperti ini. Entah mengapa, dapat kurasakan aura Hunhun sama dengan Sehun. Aku menangis memanggil - manggil namanya dan Hunhun.

'Hunhun. . Sehun. . waeyo. . . waeyo. . kalian begitu mirip. Kau bukan Hunhun kan Sehun? Aku pasti sudah gila. Sehun bukan Hunhun, mereka hanya kebetulan mirip. Hanya karena banyak kesamaan, ditambah nama belakangnya sama bukan berarti Sehun adalah Hunhun kan, Xi Luhan?' Monologku.

Baiklah, tampaknya setelah membaca pengakuan tulusnya, aku akan datang menemuinya. Tapi ada rasa yang membuatku sedikit kecewa. Sehun, ia hanya menganggapku hyungnya saja, sama seperti ia menganggap Suho. Aku hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahku guna mengurangi rasa sakit didalam hati.

"Luhan babo!" Ku pukul kepalaku karena aku dengan lancangnya menaruh rasa padanya. Aku tahu ia namja normal, tapi bisakah aku berharap? Dan lagi, sekarang aku meragukan orientasi seksualku. Sehun, namja itu membuatku berubah.

'Oh Tuhan, ampuni dosaku ini karena telah melenceng dari norma - norma hidup ini? Kalaupun Kau menakdirkan aku dengannya tolong satukan kami ya Tuhan, kalau tidak tolong hapus perasaan ini agar tidak menimbulkan penderitaan yang semakin mendalam.' Doa Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sesuai janji di surat itu, Luhan datang ke tempat biasanya mereka bertemu. Luhan melihat Sehun duduk di bangku biasa yang sering mereka tempati. Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun. Sehun, pemuda ini tampak terkejut, tak di sangka Luhan datang menemuinya.

"Gomaweo/Mianhae." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sama-sama merasa canggung.

"Kau duluan hyung." -Sehun

"Ah, tidak. Kau duluan saja." -Luhan.

Diam.

Mereka saling diam, tak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terlalu gugup dan canggung. Banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran melintas dikepala keduanya.

"Lu/Hun" Lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkan kalimat secara bersamaan.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan mengatakannya duluan." Jeda sejenak. "Mianhae atas perkataan dan perbuatanku padamu Lu… Aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan terimakasih kau mau datang." Sehun malu sekaligus canggung. Baru pertama kali ini ia bersikap seperti ini. Luhan di depannya entah mengapa terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut rusanya ia tata rapi nan modis. Make up tipis yang ia pakai menambah kesan ayu dimuka imutnya. Baru pertama kali ini Sehun melihat namja secantik dan seindah ini. Luhan sosok didepannya ini sangat mengagumkan.

"Ne, tak apa. Aku senang dengan barang pemberianmu. Aku sudah melupakannya. Melihat ketulusanmu, aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Luhan tulus.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong bisakah tanggal 12 April besok hyung menemaniku?" Tanya Sehun sedikit malu - malu.

Deg.

"12 April?" Tanya Luhan. Wajah Luhan seketika menjadi pucat, sebab dia langsung teringat Hunhun. Hunhun meninggal di tanggal dan bulan itu. Seminggu sebelum ulangtahunnya.

Melihat Luhan yang seakan membatu, Sehun menjadi cemas. Digenggamnya tangan Luhan. Ia sangat cemas melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba begitu.

"Lu, Lu Gwaenchana?" Panggil Sehun cemas sambil terus mengusap tangan Luhan menghantarkan kenyamanan. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Luhan angkat bicara.

"Ne, Aku baik-baik saja Sehunnie." Jawabnya.

"Kalau kau merasa sibuk dan tak mau, tak apa-apa hyung. Mianhae, aku merepotkanmu." Ucapnya sedikit kecewa.

"A-Ani, aniyo. Aku mau kok Sehunnie, tapi jelaskan dulu ada apa kau mengajakku keluar ditanggal itu?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, sebenarnya… sebenarnya itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahunku hyung. Aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu. Berdua, hanya denganmu. Hehehe…" Ucap Sehun malu-malu.

Deg

"Hunhun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Holaho~ hehehe ketemu lagi maaf ngga bisa fast update. Ni otak lagi mampet

Pertama aku mau minta maaf karena kemarin bilang kalo chap ini akan ada konflik tapi nyatanya jeng jeng jeng jeng...ngga ada. Maaf ya...karena ini udah mau end jadi kita mungkin ngga akan nambahin konflik soalnya mau fokus ke hunhan aja. Maaf banget ya reader-deul.. kalaupun ada mungkin Cuma sekilas n ngga menegangkan

Kalo ada waktu mampirlah ke FF Pinku yang baru judulnya '**Lady Luck'**. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak makasih ya..

Salam HUNHAN!

**Thanks to for review chap 6.**

**[fifioluluge, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, Novey, , younlaycious88, khalidasalsa, MinGyuTae00, Re-Panda68, , RZHH 261220 ll, .58, whitechrysan, BeibiEXOl, momo chan, Guest, Erliyana,viiyoung, fa, Wind Blow, Baby Lu]**

Maaf ngga bisa bales satu – satu... :v

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're My Hunhun (Sequel My Lovely Hunhun)**

**Author : ThehunLuhanieYehet &amp; Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Moon Ga Young, EXO's Members**

**Pair****ing ****: HunHan, HunMoon****, MoonHo.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Comedy(Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**WARNING! This is ****Y****AOI****, ****BOY****x****BOY, GAJE, TYPO dan seterusnya.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI kita. Buah dari pemikiran kita. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent.**

**Summary****: ****I****ni c****e****rita sequel dari ****Fanfic My Lovely ****Hunhun. Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Kar****e****na kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya ****bersama**** Luhan**** b****ekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya****?**** Atau****kah**** malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri****? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

Chapter 8

Luhan tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. 'Hunhun.' Ucapnya di dalam hati. Seluruh pikiran Luhan terfokus pada Hunhun Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sehun, namja ini lahir di tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan Hunhun.

"Sehunnie, bolehkan aku bertanya?" Ucap Luhan setelah menetralkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ne Hyung, kau ingin tanya apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kapan kau lahir, maksudku tanggal, bulan dan tahun kau lahir." Tanya Luhan.

"12 April 1994 hyung. Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun.

Deg!

Dada Luhan tiba - tiba sesak, ia merasa sangat terkejut karena di tanggal 12 April 1994 Sehun lahir, dan Hunhun meninggal. Ini adalah suatu kebetulan atau apa, ia pun tak tahu. Kejadian ini sangat langka. Hunhun dan Sehun seakan-akan seperti rangkaian rainkarnasi. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi Sehun. Tapi semua ini hanya sebuah hipotesis. Entah mengapa Sehun selalu mengingatkannya akan Hunhun. Luhan bahkan merasa nyaman dan senang jika bersama Sehun. Jika semua ini benar, ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi hipotesisnya. Luhan teringat isi surat Sehun, dimana sehun seakan - akan pernah mengenalnya. Apakah itu ingatannya kala Sehun masih menjadi Hunhun dulu? Ia tak tahu, tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah Hunhun.

"Tes, Tes, Tes." Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh, ia menangis. Sehun yang melihat Luhan menangis merasa bingung dan panik. Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis? Apakah aku menyakitimu hyung?" Tanya Sehun cemas. Ia lalu menyentuh kedua bahu Luhan dan menarik tubuh Luhan untuk menghadapnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah yang dikaguminya. Ia seka air mata namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ani, aniyo. Aku hanya merasa terharu. Kau mengajakku pergi dihari ulang tahunmu, aku sangat senang dan terharu Sehunnie" Jawab Luhan menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Aigoo hyung, kau sangat lucu sekali. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajakmu setiap hari hyung." Jawab Sehun masih tersenyum manis kearah Luhan.

Dada Luhan berdesir, senyuman Sehun sangat manis. Matanya bagai terpejam memberlihatkan bulan sabit. Amat sangat manis bagi Luhan.

"Hmm tapi Hunnie, bagaimana jika kekasihmu cemburu padaku? Aku tidak mau membuatnya marah" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin hyung, Ga Young yeoja yang baik. Ia akan mengerti, percayalah."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan membuatnya sedikit miris. Ada rasa cemburu yang menyeruak kedalam hatinya. Ia berharap Hunhun, Sehun tepatnya berpindah mencintainya. Walaupun ini gila, tapi ia menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terjerat oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Biarlah orang akan berkata ia Gay asalkan itu Sehun. Ia telah melenceng dari batasan norma yang berlaku di masyarakat.

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, tapi Luhan sangat senang. Wajahnya selalu berseri. Semua penghuni kediaman keluarga Xi bertanya-tanya.

'Ada apa dengan Luhan hari ini? Kenapa ia begitu ceria?' Tanya mereka didalam benaknya.

Phing Ann, yeoja yang tomboi ini adalah orang yang paling curiga dan penasaran kenapa sang gege memasang wajah berseri - seri. Ia lalu bertanya langsung pada sang gege.

"Aigoo. . uri Luhanie sedang kasmaran rupanya" Goda Phing Ann.

"Berisik kau. Tidak lihat, orang lagi senang. Jangan kau ganggu!" Balas Luhan.

"Hehe Dasar gege ini. Bersikaplah lembut pada yeoja. Kalau gege galak begini mana ada yang mau sama gege, yang ada semuanya kabur. Takut di seruduk sama tanduk rusamu ge. Hehehe" Phing Ann setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya langsung lari sebab ia tahu kalau gegenya akan berubah menjadi buas.

"Yak! KESINI KAU! Dasar dongseeng kurang ajar. Aku hanya bersikap begitu padamu, dasar yeoja sinting!" Teriak Luhan.

Tuan Jang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka bagai kucing dangan anjing. Tak pernah akur.

"Hm, bisa tidak ya? Sehari saja rumah ini tenang." Monolog Tuan Jang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagai mendapatkan sebuah doorprize, Suho merasa begitu senang hari ini. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat pujaan hatinya lagi. Namja berlesung pipit bernama Zhang Yixing.

Yixing, namja ini sedang menunggu bis yang mengantarkaannya menuju tempatnya magang. Ia mahasiswa jurusan Farmasi. Pemuda ini tampaknya sedang terburu-buru, terlihat sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya.

Tin - Tin.

Bunyi klakson mobil mengagetkan namja yang sedang resah menunggu bis.

"Ayo masuklah, Kau namja yang ada di apotik tempat aku membeli obat untuk adikku kan?" Tanya Suho basa basi.

"Ah ne. Oh kau namja yang melamun itu kan?" Tanya Yixing.

Mendengar jawaban Yixing, muncul tanda air di salah satu pelipisnya.

"Apa dia bilang, namja yang sedang melamun?" Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hahaha... ne..." Jawabnya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Masuklah, kau ingin ke apotik itu kan? Kebetulan arah jalan kita sama." Sahutnya lagi.

"Oh kamsahamnida." Ucap Yixing. Ia lalu segera masuk kedalam mobil mewah ini, mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah kemudi. Bagaimanapun ia sangat membutuhkan tumpangan itu.

"Apakah kau juga ingin ke Apotik?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang aku baca dari teman. Kebetulan arah kita sama. Jadi sekalian saja." Jawab Suho beralasan. Aslinya namja satu ini ingin pulang kerumahnya tapi melihat sang pujaan hati didepan mata, tak masalah mengantarkannya. Padahal arah mereka berlainan.

"Oh begitu, kamsahamnida er.."

"Oh Suho, kau bisa memanggilku Suho."

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida Suho-ssi."

"Tak usah seformal itu, kau dapat memanggilku Suho."

"Ah ne, Suho-yah."

"Nah, itu terdengar lebih akrab." Balas Suho tersenyum.

Yixing yang melihat senyuman bak malaikat milik Suho bersemu merah. Dimatanya Suho adalah pemuda dengan seribu aura malaikat, begitu tenang dan damai bagi yang melihatnya. Dan dia merasa nyaman berada didekat Suho.

Seakan terhipnotis dan masuk kedalam pesona Suho, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan apotik tempatnya magang.

"Yixing-ah, sudah sampai." Ucap Suho.

Seakan tersadar, Yixing dengan canggung mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah diantar sampai Apotik. Suho lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Setelah itu Yixing turun, lalu berdiri diluar untuk melihat kepergian Suho. Suho kembali menyalakan mesin mobil, melambaikan tangan kearah Yising dan namja itu membalasnya lalu melesat pergi.

Suho, namja ini sangat senang. Ia kembali bertemu dengan namja pujaan hatinya. Diperjalanan menuju rumah senyum selalu merekah diwajah malaikatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya Suho, Sehun pun pulang dengan raut wajah berseri-seri. Meraka berdua pulang sambil bersiul-siul layaknya burung.

Sang Eomma, Ny Oh merasa heran terhadap kedua putranya ini. Hari ini mereka berdua sangat kompak, pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Malam harinya dimeja makan. Ny Oh menatap kedua putranya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Merasa diperhatikan oleh sang eomma, kedua bersaudara ini kompak bertanya.

"Waeyo, eomma?"

"Aigoo..bahkan kalian bertanya dengan kompak, eoh?" Goda sang eomma.

"Kenapa eomma menatap kami begitu?" Selidik Suho.

"Kalian itu yang kenapa. Pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri, lalu kalian bersiul-siul. Aigoo.. Kalian berdua ini sungguh menggemaskan."

"Eomma ini seperti tidak pernah muda saja." Balas Suho lagi.

"Aha, Eomma tahu! Kalian sedang di mabuk cinta ya?" Goda eommanya lagi.

"Berisik." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Mungkin terkesan kurang sopan, tetapi begitulah kedekatan kedua putra Oh dengan eommanya.

"Hahahaha. . " Mendengar jawaban kedua putranya ini sang eomma tertawa. Ia dapat melihat kedua pipi putranya bersemu merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan selalu melihat kearah kalender dikamarnya. Ia tak sabar ingin merayakan ulangtahun Sehun. Tapi ia juga merasa miris diwaktu yang bersamaan karena ditanggal itu pula Hunhun pergi meninggalkannya

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan semakin dekat. Sehun sepulang sekolah selalu menemui Luhan di cafe tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Perasaan Luhan ke Sehun semakin tak menentu. Dan Luhan berspekulasi kalau Sehun adalah Hunhun.

Terbukti dari beberapa kemiripan Sehun dan Hunhun,. tapi nampaknya Sehun tidak mengingatnya. Anggap Luhan telah gila menganggap Sehun adalah Hunhun. Ia terlalu menyayangi Hunhun.

Benar apa kata Phing Ann tempo lalu ketika mereka ke Lotte World. Phing Ann berkata jika Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi seorang manusia ia akan mengencaninya. Dan gilanya ia berspekulasi kalau Sehun adalah Hunhun. Salahkan kenapa Sehun begitu mirip dengan Hunhun.

Luhan yang seperti ini sangat rapuh. Entah mengapa ia ingin ke belakang rumahnya dimana Hunhun di makamkan. Ia juga memetik beberapa tangkai bunga untuk menghiasi makam Hunhun.

Luhan berjalan ke makam Hunhun. Setelah sampai, ia taruh setangkai bunga yang ia petik ditamannya. Ia berjongkok, berdoa semoga Hunhun tenang dialam sana. Sambil berdoa, lelehan air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipi dan mengenai nisan Hunhun.

"Hunnie." Panggil Luhan. Dikala ia memanggil Hunhun dengan sebutan Hunnie, wajah Sehunlah yang muncul.

"Hunnie, bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus melupakannya? Apakah, cintaku padanya salah Hunnie? Aku tahu, mungkin aku tak dapat memilikinya, aku sungguh tersiksa. Hunnie, dia sangat mirip denganmu? Bahkan nama belakang kalian sama. Aku suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hunnie, kau tahu kan, panggilan sayangku kepadamu juga Hunnie. Hunnie, tidak hanya itu saja, dia amat menyukai Bubbletea minuman favorit kita. Kau tahu, dia bahkan menyukai rasa cokelat sama denganmu. Dan juga dia itu sangat manja, sama denganmu. Walaupun begitu aku menyukainya Hunnie. Apakah aku harus melupakannya? Menyerah, melepaskannya, dan mencoba mencari yang lain?. Hunnie tolonglah aku. Sampaikan pada Tuhan, jika aku tak berjodoh dengannya, buat aku melupakannya dengan mudah. Tapi jika kita berjodoh, buat ia mencintaiku dan satukan kami." Ucap Luhan.

Wusss…

Tiba-tiba angin datang. Semilir angin menerbangkan rangkaian bunganya. Kelopak bunga-bunga rangkaian bunga tersebut lepas dari tangkainya dan terjatuh membentuk sebuah tulisan 'Stay' (?). Mata luhan membola melihat tulisan yang terbentuk dari kelopak bunga yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Ia merasa kalau Hunhun membalas kata-katanya. Sebuah senyuman indah terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Baiklah Hunhun aku akan bertahan. Aku tahu kalau Sehun adalah jodohku, kelak kami akan bersatu. Aku percaya padamu, Hunhun, Hunnie." Gumam Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulang tahun Sehun tinggal dua hari lagi. Luhan mengajak Phing Ann membeli kado untuk Sehun. Phing Ann adalah orang yang tahu tentang ia dan Sehun. Sebab, jika tidak ada dia, mungkin Luhan akan sangat lamban mengetahui perasaannya.

"Phing, mana yang bagus?" Tanyanya pada Yeoja itu.

"Gege serius ingin membelikannya jaket?" Tanya Phing Ann.

"Yak! Kenapa kau balik bertanya? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm, kalau saranku belilah sesuatu yang spesial sebagai pengikat kalian berdua?"

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Aigoo.. kemana otak cerdasmu itu, eoh?"

"Pletak!" Satu jitakan manis di berikan Luhan untuk Phing Ann.

"Appo ge! Jangan menjitakku begitu!" Rutuk Phing Ann sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Salahmu, kau ini suka sekali mengejekku, huh!" Kesal Luhan.

"Begini gegeku sayang. Kenapa kau tidak membeli gelang couple seja. Anggap itu sebagai ikatan persahatan kalian. Hish, menyebalkan! Lihat merah kan? Belum selesai bicara sudah main jitak menjitak." Sungut yeoja ini kesal.

Luhan sempat mempertimbangkan usulan Phing Ann ini dan akhirnya setuju.

"Hmm, benar juga apa yang kau katakana, Phing." Jawab Luhan.

"Kajja." Ajaknya menyeret yeoja ini ke toko perhiasan.

Di toko perhiasan Luhan sedang sibuk memilih kira-kira gelang apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Sehun.

Mata Luhan lalu tertuju pada sepasang gelang yang berada disalah satu etalase.

"Cartier" Serunya dalam hati.

Tertulis di kotaknya dengan merk 'Cartier' sangat elegan dan terlihat barang yang sangat mewah. Disaat ia melihat-lihat gelang tersebut, salah satu pegawai toko itu datang menghampirinya.

"Silahkan di lihat-lihat dulu Tuan, gelang ini adalah gelang spesial. Disebut dengan gelang cinta gelang yang melambangkan cinta sejati. Jika Tuan memberikan gelang ini kepada pasangan anda, percayalah cinta kalian akan kekal. Sebab gelang ini di percayai adalah gelang pengikat. Dimana satu sama lain tak bisa dipisahkan walaupun mereka terpisah, kelak mereka aka bersatu. Gelang ini sudah terkenal sejak tahun 1960-an. Gelang ini didesain untuk menjaga kesucian cinta sang istri ketika suami berperang. Mengapa gelang ini memiliki dua bentuk yang berbeda padahal gelang ini disebut gelang couple? Sebab gelang ini memiliki makna yang sangat dalam. Gelang yang memiliki lingkaran penuh di sebut gelang istri. Gelang ini memiliki lingkaran penuh dan terdapat pengait atau sekrup. Pengait ini dilambang sebagai tulang rusuk suami. Dimana istri sebagai pendamping hidup suami dan belahan jiwanya. Maka dari itu gelang istri "penuh" sedangkan milik suami tidak penuh, sebab suami telah memberikan separuh tulang rusuknya kepada pasangannya. Oleh sebab itu namanya 'Cartier love Bracelet'. Dan satu hal, sekrup ini tidak bisa diganti dengan sekrup manapun. Sebab di buat khusus, masing-masing sekrup didesain berbeda. Jadi hati-hati memakainya. Karena sekrup ini juga bermakna satu. Cinta yang utuh dan setia. Hanya ada satu 'Kau' dihatiku. Aigoo..Gelang ini sangat manis bukan? Apakah anda mau membelinya?" Tanya penjaga toko itu setelah menerangkan makna gelang tersebut.

"Ne, kami ingin membelinya." Jawab Phing Ann tegas. Dan sang pelayan toko itu segera membuat nota pembelian untuk mereka.

Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan Phing Ann. Ia ingin berkata tapi Phing Ann membisikkannya sesuatu.

"Sudahlah ge, beli saja. Apa kau tak menyimak penjelasan dari penjaga toko tadi Kalau gelang itu memiliki makna yang dalam." Bisiknya.

"Tapi bisa saja itu hanya rayuan untuk merayu pembeli, bodoh!" Sungut Luhan.

"Gege ini. Sudah beli saja, lagi pula tidak rugi. Kalau kau tak mau, buatku saja. Aku akan memberikannya kepada kekasihku di Kanada sana." Jawabnya.

"Yah! Enak saja kau, aku yang membelinya, kau yang memakainya. Kalau mau beli sendiri sana dengan pasangan Bulemu itu." Balas Luhan lagi.

Setelah mereka dari toko perhiasan mereka pun melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Sehun dan kekasihnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Ga Young.

Sehun melihat Luhan dengan seorang yeoja yang sering bersama Luhan. Ia sudah melihat Luhan jalan dengan sesosok yeoja yang keliatannya tomboy tapi juga manis. Yeoja ini mirip tokoh animasi jepang bernama Mikasa Arckerman.

Sehun melihat mereka yang tampak sangat dekat dan juga si yeoja ini terkadang bermanja-manja pada Luhannya. Tunggu, Luhannya? Sejak kapan Luhan menjadi miliknya. Tapi dirinya tak bisa menerima Luhan terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Dan apa itu, yeoja itu bergelayut manja pada Luhan. Melihat itu pandangan matanya makin tajam dan menusuk.

"Oh, kau namja yang suka bersama Suho Oppa kan?" Sapa Ga young pada Luhan.

Luhan dan Phing Ann terdiam. Apalagi Luhan, sempat _bl__a__nk_ karena pasangan Sehun Gayoung berada di depannya.

"Ah ne.. Kau kekasihnya Sehun kan?" Ucap Luhan.

"Ah Ne, Hmm, yeoja ini siapa Oppa? Apakah ia yeojachingumu?" Tanya Gayoung lagi.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab Phing Ann yeoja usil ini menjawabnya.

"Ne, aku yeojachingunya. Kami sudah berhubungan sangat lama. Mungkin kalian tak pernah melihatku sebab kami menjalani LDR, tapi percayalah kita ini saling mencintai, ya kan Lu Ge?" Jawab gadis itu mencium telinga Luhan dan berbisik, "Sudahlah ikuti permainan ini. Kau tak lihat gebetanmu memasang wajah kesal, kita tes saja, apakah ia punya rasa padamu atau tidak." Bisiknya.

"Ah, n-ne" Jawab Luhan gelagepan. Ia sempat menatap Sehun. Benar apa yang dikatakan Phing Ann kalau namja itu memasang wajah dingin seakan-akan ingin mengulitinya. Lain lagi dengan Phing Ann yeoja usil ini sudah tertawa di dalam hatinya. "Whahahaha. tampaknya sebenar lagi akan ada pertunjukan yang seru. Hihihi" Kikiknya dalam hati.

"Wah Selamat ne Oppa, yeojachingumu sungguh manis." Puji Ga Young.

"Ah, ne gomawo." Balas Luhan.

Sehun yang dari tadi hanya jadi obat nyamuk diantara ketiga orang ini merasa jengah. Ia langsung menyeret GaYoung pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi, Mau sampai kapan kita berdiri di tengah jalan begini." Sengitnya.

Gayoung yang mengerti kalau Sehun moodnya sedang berubah, hanya mengikutinya saja. Ia berpikir kalau Sehun mungkin sudah lelah menemaninya berbelanja. Setelah pasangan tadi sudah tak terlihat. Phing Ann tertawa.

"Ge lihatkan, gebetanmu itu mukanya flat sekali. -_- Whahahaha, aku yakin dia pasti cemburu Ge. Hahaha" Ucap Phing Ann dengan tawa keras dan menirukan ekspresi muka Sehun.

"Yah! Dasar kau yeoja usil." Cibir Luhan.

"Hahaha Aku ini dijuluki Dewi Cupid. Aku ini suka mencomblangkan siapa saja. Sampai anjing and kucing tetanggaku aku jodohkan." Candanya.

"Aku berharap keturunanku jangan seperti yeoja sinting ini ya Tuhan." Ucap Luhan mengusap-usap perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

Gara-gara kejadian dimana mereka bertemu dengan Sehun dan Ga Young. Sehun seakan-akan menjaga jarak darinya. Walaupun mereka masih suka bertemu membeli 'Bubbletea' minuman favorit mereka tapi Sehun banyak diam. Ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Sehunnie, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat dingin sekarang? Apa kau marah padaku?" Pada akhirnya Luhan bertanya perihal Sehun menjadi dingin padanya.

"Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja hyung. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Sehun tanpa melihat si penanya.

"Kau bilang tak apa-apa tapi tingkahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Jika kau ada masalah katakan saja? Aku hyungmu, sahabatmu. Kau bisa mencurahkan semuanya kepadaku, Hunnie?"

Sehun pada akhir menoleh, ditatapnya Luhan yang begitu mencemaskannya.

"Kau yang aku pikirkan. Aku masih tak terima jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih hyung. Katakanlah aku egois. Aku benar-benar 'mencintaimu' bahkan setiap malam wajahmu yang ada di mimpiku hyung." Ucap Sehun didalam hatinya. Ia belum berani mengatakannya kepada Luhan.

"Sehunnie, Hunnie, kau mendengarku?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Sebab ia melihat kalau Sehun hanya menatapnya intens.

"Ne hyung, aku mendengarnya. Hyung, mianhae aku bersikap dingin padamu. Aku, aku... entahlah hyung. Aku tak tahu hyung, kenapa aku begitu. Hyung, sudah berapa lama kau dan yeoja itu menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan, ia sudah menahan tawanya. Ia tahu kalau Sehun cemburu padanya. Mungkin permainan ini harus berakhir, sebab ia tak ingin melihat Sehun murung lagi. Lagipula setidaknya sekarang Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun cemburu karena ia memiliki kekasih.

"Bwahahahaha" Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba tertawa keras merasa bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan tertawa sedangkan menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

"Aigoo... Hunnie, aku dan Phing Ann itu bersaudara. Ia selalu seperti itu, setiap kali kami jalan, lalu ada yang bertanya dia akan menjawab kalau ia kekasihku. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku mengancani yeoja seperti itu. Aigoo.. bisa mati muda aku." Jawab Luhan.

Seperti disiram air dari surga, hati Sehun merasa lega. Ia senang Luhan belum memiliki kekasih. Dengan begitu Luhan belum dimiliki oleh siapapun.

"Benarkah itu hyung? Syukurlah kalau begitu." -Sehun

"Eh?"-Luhan.

Luhan ingin sekali berharap Sehun menjadi miliknya. Tadi ia melihat senyuman yang begitu manis kala ia selesai bercerita siapa itu Phing Ann. Seakan Sehun merasa lega. Sehun kini sudah tak dingin lagi pada Luhan. Luhan sangat bahagia ketika Sehun kembali pada Sehun yang manis. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan mengobrol dan bercanda. Tawa tak pernah lepas dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan Luhan dan Sehun datang. Hari ini Sehun ulang tahun. Luhan bahkan sudah menyiapkan kado yang akan ia berikan kepada Sehun. Seperti biasa, mereka akan bertemu di cafe, tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

Luhan masuk ke cafe ini, ia mencari sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sehun duduk di bangku pojok disudut ruangan yang menghadap ke jendela kaca. Kebetulan sekali pemuda itu juga melihatnya dan ia pun berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

"Sehunnie." Sapa Luhan lembut. Sehun tersenyum dan menyuruh dirinya duduk. Luhan menurut dan duduk di seberang Sehun.

Seperti biasa Luhan memesan Bubbletea rasa taro.

"Hyung, maaf merepotkanmu hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Ani, aku senang Hunnie, aku senang kau mengajakku untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu" Jawab Luhan. "Ah ya, selamat ulang tahun Sehunnie, semoga kau semakin dewasa." Luhan lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini untukmu Sehunnie, mianhe kalau kau tak suka. Aku hanya asal membelinya, sebab aku tak tahu seleramu. Hehe Mianhe." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah kotak pada Sehun.

Sehun terpana melihat kotak itu. Ia sangat menyukai hadiah dari Luhan. Ia sangat menyukai apapun yang ada di diri Luhan. Ditambah Luhan langsung yang memberikan hadiah dan datang menemuinya. Sehun merasa begitu bahagia.

"Ani hyung, aku sangat senang hyung. Boleh aku membukanya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jangan, nanti saja dibukanya." Jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Sehun. Iapun langsung memasukkan kadonya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Setelah dari Cafe, Sehun dan Luhan berencana untuk jalan-jalan. Mereka menyusuri jalanan di ibu kota ini. Matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya dan naiklah bulan yang menghiasi malam. Mereka memutuskan pergi ke sungai Han, dimana sungai itu adalah Ikon Negara Gingseng ini. Mereka menyusuri taman yang ada disekitar sungai ini. Lampu-lampu taman menghiasi taman ini menjadikannya semakin cantik. Tak hanya itu, taman ini didesign sedemikian rupa agar para pengunjung dapat menikmati keindahan Sungai Han.

Meraka berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman sesekali bersenda gurau. Kebahagiaan terpatri didiri mereka masing-masing. Setelah merasa lelah berjalan-jalan, mereka memutuskan duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang pemandangannya langsung menghadapa ke sungai Han.

"Apa hari ini kau bahagia Hyung?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Ne, Hunnie.." Balas Luhan.

"Hunnie. Kau memanggilku Hunnie lagi hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak senang kalau kau ku panggil seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aniyo. Tapi entah mengapa terasa sangat familiar ditelingaku." Jawab Sehun jujur.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersentak akan jawaban yang dilayangkan Sehun. Ia merasa kalau Sehun ini adalah Hunhun. Buktinya dia merasa familiar dengan sebutan itu. Ia ingat saat itu Hunhun meninggal jam 9 malam dan Sehun lahir jam 9 malam pula, ia pernah bertanya itu kepada Suho. Tapi tampaknya ada yang aneh, kalau pun Sehun adalah Hunhun, sepertinya Sehun tak mengingat kenangan akan kebersamaan mereka dulu. Sepertinya ingatannya tentang kehidupan yang lalu tersegel.

"Sehun.." Panggil Luhan lirih.

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Ne Hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"Hunnie, Apakah kau percaya akan adanya rainkarnasi?" Tanya Luhan. Luhan ingin memastikan sesuatu. Ia sudah tidak sabar, apakah Sehun namja didepannya ini benar Hunhun atau bukan. Ia harus memastikannya.

"Rainkarnasi? Hmm aku pernah mendengarnya. Katanya manusia itu sebelum mereka lahir mereka sudah memiliki kehidupan sebelumnya. Seperti bunga lotus. Mati untuk hidup. Dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Entahlah Hyung antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Waeyo hyung? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah Hunnie, aku merasa kau ini seperti Hunhun." Jawab Luhan lirih.

Sehun memandangi pria cantik dihadapannya ini. Terdapat pancaran kesedihan, kerinduan di mata rusanya. Sehun merasa sedih melihat pancaran mata itu. Ia tak suka melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Hunhun, siapa dia hyung?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Hunhun adalah anjing putihku dulu. Dulu aku memiliki anjing putih, anjing itu sebenarnya dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Kami merawat Hunhun kala ia masih bayi. Aku sangat menyayangi Hunhun. Hunhun adalah sahabatku, ia sudah seperti saudara bagiku. Kami tumbuh dan hidup bersama." Cerita Luhan. Sehun terdiam, ia merasa sesuatu menghantam dada dan kepalanya. Luhan bercerita tentang anjing putih kesayangannya ini. Ia teringat kala ia memimpikan seekor anjing dan seorang anak kecil tapi Sehun mengira ini adalah hal konyol.

"Ani, kau salah. Aku Sehun, bukan Hunhun. Bercanda kau, jadi selama ini, kau mendekatiku karena aku mirip anjingmu, begitu?!" Kesal Sehun.

"Bukan begitu. Aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, Hunnie?"

"Bohong! Aku kira kau tulus padaku hyung. Aku kira kau menyayangiku. Tapi kau hanya menganggapku sama dengan peliaharaanmu itu?! Aku bukan hewan, jangan kau samakan aku dengannya." Sehum marah, ia kecewa pada Luhan yang mendekatinya karena dirinya seperti hewan peliharaannya yang sudah lama mati.

"Bukan Sehun, bukan begitu. Aku hanya, aku hanya, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tahu kau adalah Sehun sekarang, tapi , tapi setiap kali aku bersamamu ada bayang-bayang Hunhun didirimu." Ucap Luhan lirih. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

"Cih! Apa dasarmu kalau aku Hunhun. Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau aku adalah Hunhun?!" Ucap Sehun tegas.

"Sebab kau lahir bertepatan dengan Hunhun mati. Ada satu kalimat yang mengatakan jika disitu ada yang mati maka disana ada yang lahir, Itulah rainkarnasi. Aku sudah menyelidiki dirimu Sehun, kau lahir jam 9 malam, tanggal 12 April 1994. Kau tahu, tepat di hari itu Hunhunku mati. Dan tak hanya itu, kau sama dengan Hunhun. Kau menyukai Bubbletea rasa cokelat, dan kebiasaanmu yang suka menjilat lidahmu. Hunhun juga sama, gayamu yang dingin, menyeramkan tapi kau sangat manja. Kau suka akan mainan karet larva ,dan Hunhun juga menyukainya, ia akan mandi sambil bermain dengan mainan itu."

Sehun terpaku. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar, semuanya benar. Pantas saja ia merasa tak asing pada Luhan. Senyum Luhan seakan tak asing olehnya. Apakah ia adalah Hunhun? Ia masih tak tahu. Ia seakan masuk kedalam dunia takhayul, tak dapat ditangkap oleh akal sehat.

"Ini gila. Aniyo! Aku bukan Hunhun, aku Sehun. Aku bukan rainkarnasi dari peliharaanmu. Kau gila Luhan, kau gila. Pergi, pergi kau dari sini! Kau gila!" Usir Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Deg!"

Luhan tak menyangka Sehun akan sangat marah padanya. Ia merasa telah membuat acara yang harusnya manis dan berkesan menjadi tak menyenangkan.

Sehun yang terkejut mendengar cerita Luhan kalau ia adalah Hunhun menjadi sakit kepala. Ia merasa kalau kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia akhirnya berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Sehun berjalan tak tentu arah, bahkan ia tak melihat rambu pejalan kaki yang sudah merah. Itu tanda kalau berhenti. Tapi karena kepalanya sakit ia tak melihatnya, padahal dari arah selatan ada sebuah mobil melintas cukup kencang, dan...

CKIIIIIIIIIT

BRAK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC. **

OMG! Apakah Sehun akan mati? Apakah ia tertabrak? Penasaran, ikuti terus kelanjutannya ya? hehehe. .

Holaho... Kita kembali bawa Chap 8 dihari ulang tahun Sehun. Gimana gimana? Hunhan hampir bersatu tuh...hehehe

Kira kira Sehun tertabrak ngga ya?

Saengil Chukhaeyo uri baby Sehunnie.. tambah yang abek baek ya. Tambah sayang sama EXO dan tambah sayang sama LULU. Jangan lupain Lulu ya.. kita Cuma bisa menyampaikan doa untukmu baby. Dan kita ngga bisa nyebutin satu satu doa kita karena akan sangat panjang. Chukhaeyo chukaeyo uri baby...

Makasih ya yang udah ninggalin jejak di Chapter 8. Maaf aku ngga bisa sebutin satu satu. Soalnya kemaren pas aku tulis namanya satu – satu ternyata pas aku publish banyak yang ngilang tulisannya. Padalah pas aku liat di dokumenku semua tertulis dengan benar. Maaf ya.. tapi makasih banget pokoknya untuk kalian. Love you so much.

Sampai ketemu di chapter 9 ya...

Gomaweo..

Bye bye~

Pyeong~


	9. Chapter 9

**You're My Hunhun (Sequel My Lovely Hunhun)**

**Author : PandaYehet88 &amp; Pinkupinku00**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Suho, Moon Ga Young, EXO's Members**

**Pair****ing ****: HunHan, HunMoon****, MoonHo.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Comedy(Maybe)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**WARNING! This is ****Y****AOI****, ****BOY****x****BOY, GAJE, TYPO dan seterusnya.**

**Desclaimer : Fanfic ini murni karya ASLI kita. Buah dari pemikiran kita. Seluruh cast milik Tuhan YME, milik Orang tua mereka dan milik SM Ent.**

**Summary****: ****I****ni c****e****rita sequel dari ****Fanfic My Lovely ****Hunhun. Hunhun, anjing putih kesayangan luhan. Kar****e****na kebaikan Tuhan, dan pengorbanan Hunhun. Hunhun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi sayang, Hunhun tak mengingat akan kenangannya ****bersama**** Luhan**** b****ekas majikannya. Akankah Hunhun bersatu dengan luhan yang notaben pemilik terdahulunya****?**** Atau****kah**** malah Hunhun memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri****? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**R&amp;R**

**Happy Reading. ^^**

Chapter 9

Luhan Pov

"Mianhae Sehunnie, mianhae… Aku tak bermaksud mengacaukan ulangtahunmu. Aku hanya penasaran. Maka dari itu aku ingin memastikannnya. Aku tahu, kau kecewa dan marah padaku. Mianhae Hunnie, mianhe Sehunnie…" Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku melihat Sehun berjalan menjauh. Tapi aku merasa cemas, ia terlihat memegangi kepalanya. Apa mungkin pusingnya kambuh lagi? Ingin aku menuntunnya. Tapi, pasti ia akan menolaknya, karena Sehun terlihat sangat terkejut. Akhirnya aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari punggung tegapnya.

Perasaanku makin tak menentu dan cemas kala ia mulai menyeberang jalan. Aku dapat melihat lampu sudah menunjukkan warna merah tanda berhenti untuk pejalan kaku. Tapi Sehun tak melihatnya, ia malah terus berjalan. Dan celakanya dari arah selatan ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku harus sigap, aku langsung berlari dan tak kupikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, saat itu yang aku pikirkan adalah Sehun.

"Sehun…Hunnie…" Teriakku.

"Brak!"

Berhasil, aku berhasil menyelamatkan Sehun, tapi sepertinya aku tidak. Aku merasakan kepalaku pusing dan tubuhku mati rasa. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang semakin melemah.

Disana, di seberang sana dapat kulihat Sehun cemas. Aku dapat merasakan Sehun merengkuh tubuhku yang telah terkapar, dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Luhan Pov End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pov.

Aku mendengar deru mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan suara klakson yang dibunyikan. Kepalaku yang pusing karena perkataan Luhan membuatku sulit melangkah. Bahkan otakku sulut untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi disekitarku. Aku tak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar dengan jelas, mataku sangat buram.

"Apakah hidupku akan berakhir sampai disini?" Itulah kata-kata yang terlintas di kepalaku saat aku berusaha untuk menoleh ke selatan.

"Sehun…! Hunnie?!" Aku mendengar teriakan Luhan memanggil namaku. Kulihat ia berlari kearahku.

"Ani, jangan kemari Lu?!" Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi suaraku tak dapat keluar, lidahku kelu. Ia dengan bodohnya mendorongku dan…

"Brak!"

Tepat di depan mataku ia tertabrak mobil. Aku sangat terkejut, lalu kepalaku semakin terasa sakit. Seperti dejavu. Aku pernah melihat kejadian ini. Seperti video yang diputar mundur, bermacam-macam slide muncul dikepalaku. Aku ingat sekarang, aku ingat. Aku adalah Hunhun. Ia tidak berbohong, aku adalah Hunhun. Aku bisa hidup kembali karena Luhan. Aku ingin bersamanya karena aku 'Mencintainya' dan aku ingin melindunginya seperti dulu lagi.

"Lulu…" Teriakku padanya. Aku bangkit dan langsung merengkuhnya. Darah, darah mengalir dari tubuhnya dengan deras.

"Lulu, sadarlah Lulu. Mianhae aku bodoh, aku bodoh, kau benar aku adalah Hunhun, Hunhunmu. Lulu… jangan tinggalkan aku… Lulu…!" Teriakku di tengah Jalan.

Tak beberapa lama mobil ambulance pun datang. Luhan segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Aku segera menghubungi hyungku 'Suho' untuk memberitahu keluarganya. Suho sangat terkejut mendengar kabar Luhan mengalami kecelakaan.

Luhan langsung dimasukkan ke ruang IGD, dan kata dokter ia harus di operasi sekarang. Aku cemas, panik, melihat Luhanku begini. Aku merasa berdosa, karenaku ia mengalami nasip seperti ini. Dan aku baru ingat aku pernah berjanji pada orang yang kusebut malaikat. Aku pernah berjanji tak akan menyakitu Lulu, tapi selama ini aku menyakitinya.

"Tuhan, jangan ambil nyawaku lagi. Aku ingin hidup bersama Lulu. Jangan ambil Lulu dari hidupku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya" Doaku dalam hati.

Semua peralatan sudah siap dan para medis yang menangani Luhan segera membawa Luhan menuju ruang operasi. Aku hanya bisa menunggu di depan ruangan itu sambil terus berdoa.

Tak beberapa lama kulihat teman, kerabat, dan keluarga Luhan tiba. Aku tak bisa bersuara. Ingin menjelaskan semuanya tapi lidahku terasa kelu.

"Ada apa dengan Lu ge? Kenapa bisa begini?" Ucap seorang namja bermata panda. Namja itu menangis, dan di sampingnya berdiri namja tinggi berwajah rupawan memeluk namja tadi.

"Tenang Tao, kita berdoa saja, semoga Luhan di dalam selamat. Luhan orang yang kuat, kau tenang saja." Ucapnya, menenangkan namja itu.

Aku melihat Suho mendekatiku, dan juga seorang wanita paruh baya yang keliatan tampak segar, dan cantik. Aku yakin kalau wanita ini adalah mamanya Luhan. Dilihat dari wajahnya mirip dengan Luhan. Ia mewarisi rupa sang bunda. Mata, hidung, bibir, Luhan mewarisi dari sang bunda. Sedangkan disebelah ibunya, aku yakin itu ayahnya. Ayah Luhan memiliki wajah berkharisma. Bentuk wajahnya bulat. Sama seperti Luhan. Tapi matanya tidak seperti Luhan. Mata sang ayah lebih tegas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Tuan Xi. Dapat ku dengar nada bicaranya seolah - olah sedang mengintrogasi.

Aku menghirup nafas sebanyak - banyaknya dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Mianhae, semuanya Ini salahku yang tidak hati-hati menjaganya. Luhan mengalami kecelakaan karena ingin menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan mobil. Ia mendorongku dan ia yang tertabrak. Maafkan aku." Aku mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan nada yang lirih. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak didalam diriku.

Setelah aku mengucapkan itu, Nyonya Xi menangis di pelukan suaminya. Aku yang melihatnya merasa bersalah. Aku berkali-kali minta maaf, air mataku pun tumpah membasahi pipiku. Nyonya Xi menatapku, dan berkata lembut padaku.

"Sudahlah nak, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini? Luhan akan sedih jika kau seperti ini, yang penting sekarang kita disini mendoakan Luhan" Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk paham. Suho hyung memegang pundakku, seakan memberikan kekuatan kepadaku.

"Selalu, aku selalu berdoa untuk luluku" Ucapku dalam hati.

"Deg!"

Kulihat seseorang yang kuduga bernama Phing Ann tengah menatapku tajam. Dapat kulihat tatapan matanya dan juga aura yang ia keluarkan sangat mengerikan. Aku melihat ia menghampiriku masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ne." Jawabku.

Ia lalu berjalan didepanku dan aku mengijuti dibelakangnya. Kuikuti setiap langkahnya dalam diam. Aku bahkan tak bertanya tempat untuk berbicara empat mata itu.

Kami berhenti di sebuah taman rumah sakit yang tampak sepi. Kulihat ia membalikan tubuhnha dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau, namja bernama Sehun itu kan?!" Ucapnya masih dengan suara yang dingin.

"Ne, benar sekali, ada apa? Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tanyaku.

"Untuk apa katamu? Apa kau tak lihat, gegeku sedang sekarat diruang operasi, dan kau masih bertanya?! Cih! Lucu sekali kau ini HUNHUN."

JDER!

Bagai tersambar petir. Aku terdiam. Bagaimana bisa yeoja ini tahu kalau aku adalah 'Hunhun.' Apakah Luhan menceritakannya?

"Kenapa? Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku bisa tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Mudah saja, Luhan ge, Ia menceritakan padaku kalau kau adalah Hunhun. Cih! Sungguh ironis sekali, gegeku menyukai namja sepertimu. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sisinya. Gegeku orang yang baik. Tak pantas kau menyakitinya. Sebenarnya, kalau bukan karenamu, aku pasti sudah merebutnya darimu. Karena cinta gege kepada Hunhun sangat besar, perasaanku padanya tak terbalas. Ia sangat mencintainya, ia mencintaimu, bodoh!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Phing Ann, gadis yang ada di depanku ini. Aku tahu, aku salah. Harusnya aku yang tertabrak mobil itu, bukan Luhan. Sama dengan waktu aku menyelamatkan Luhan. Harusnya kejadiannya seperti itu, bukan seperti ini.

"Cih! Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan kadomu?! Tanyanya dengan sarkatis.

Ah, benar juga. Aku melupakan kado ulangtahun darinya. Karena aku terlalu mencemaskan Luhan, kado itu belum aku buka.

"Cih, kau bahkan belum membukanya, dasar bodoh." Ujarnya lagi-lagi mengataiku.

Jengkel, aku benar-benar jengkel. Yeoja dihadapanku ini tak henti-henti memarahiku. Tapi bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat, ia begitu karena ia kesal terhadapku. Rasa cemas kepada Luhanlah menjadikan ia seperti ini.

Kubuka bungkus kado yang membungkusnya, kulihat sebuah kotak beludru berbentuk persegi, berwarna merah marun.

"Klek" Kubuka kotak itu. Terlihat sebuah gelang berwarna silver, terbuat dari emas putih. Indah, gelang ini sangat indah. "Cartier." Tertulis didalam kotak dan di gelangnya.

"Sebenarnya gelang ini dibeli oleh Lu ge, kala kita bertemu waktu itu. Kau ingatkan, disaat kami berkata pada KEKASIHMU kalau aku dan Lu ge sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya kami mencari kado untukmu. Kau tahu, Lu ge sengaja membeli gelang ini karena gelang ini memiliki makna yang dalam." Jeda sejenak.

Kulihat ia berhenti melanjutkan ceritanya. Aku tidak menjawab dan tidak menampik apa yang ia katakan baru saja.

Ia mengatur nafasnya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sebenarnya makna dari gelang ini adalah cinta yang tak terbatas." Lanjutnya.

"Lu ge sengaja memberikan gelang ini karena ia yakin, kau adalah Hunhunnya. Lu ge, sangat mencintaimu walaupun kau mungkin menolaknya. Andai kau tahu makna gelang ini, tapi sebenarnya Lu ge sangat berharap jika 'Kau' yang notabene adalah 'Hunhun' mau kembali kepadanya." Jelas Phing Ann.

Deg!

Jantungku serasa berhenti. Aku sungguh terkejut dengan penjelasan gadis ini. Aku merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Ia sungguh mencintaiku. Dan detik ini juga pertahananku roboh. Aku menangis, aku merasa berdosa padanya. Dan aku sadar bahwa cintaku padanya sangat besar. Aku tak mau kehilangannya. Akuhanyas ingin bersamanya sekarang, besok dan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam kami menunggu, tapi dokter tak kunjung keluar. Tampak semuanya tegang menunggu operasi itu selesai. Mereka terlihat sangat cemas dan terus berdoa.

"Ting!"

Terdengar pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampakan salah satu tim medis yang manangani Luhan.

"Maaf, apakah disini ada yang bergolongan darah O?" Tanyanya kepada kami.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tuan Xi 'panik.'

"Pasian kekurangan darah, kondisinya mulai tidak stabil. Stock darah di gudang kami habis. Bisa saja memakai persediaan, tapi harus mengambil di bank darah dan itu memakan waktu lama." Jawabnya.

"Ambil saja darahku. Dia O kan, dan aku juga O." Ucapku seketika.

Semua mata tertuju kepadaku. Aku berkata pada mereka semua kalau ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku yang menyebabkan Luhan begini. Aku ingin setidaknya menebus kesalahanku.

Setelah itu, dokter membawaku ke suatu ruangan untuk diambil darahku. Setelah selesai aku keluar, dan menunggu proses operasi selesai. Aku berharap Luhan baik-baik saja.

2 jam kemudian tim dokter keluar. Raut wajah mereka tidak dapat terbaca, apakah Luhan baik-baik saja? Orangtua Luhan berhambur medekati dokter, dokter menceritakan luka Luhan sangat parah, tapi Luhan telah melewati masa kristisnya. Berdoa saja Luhan segera sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, tetapi Luhan belum sadarkan diri. Seminggu ini hubunganku dengan Gayoung merenggang. Aku jarang, bahkan tak pernah mengajaknya bertemu. Hatiku kacau, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Wanita itu, Phing Ann, ia sampai mengatakan padaku untuk memilih satu dari dua orang.

"Kalau kau mencintai Gegeku, lepaskan kekasihmu yang sekarang, tetapi kalau kau tidak mencintainya, aniyo, kau malah mencintai gegeku, kan? Perasaan itu sudah tumbuh di dalam hatimu. Tetapi kalau kau tak dapat melepaskan lebih tepatnya memutuskan kekasihmu itu, kau lebih baik menyingkirlah dari Gegeku, sebab aku tidak ingin melihat Gegeku menderita lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Gegeku, karena aku sangat menyayangi dia, lebih dari apapun. Camkan itu baik-baik. Kalau kau menyakiti Gegeku lagi, aku tidak main-main padamu Oh Sehun." Ancamnya.

"Hah…" Kuhela nafasku cukup panjang. Aku lelah menghadapi ini semua, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu benar, aku harus memilih satu diantara mereka. Ga Young adalah cinta pertamaku kala aku belum mengingat semuanya. Tetapi perasaanku kepadanya bisa dikatakan hanya sebuah kekaguman belaka. Walaupun aku sempat menunggunya, tetapi aku tetap kembali kepada Luhan. Perasaanku padanya tak bisa dihapus, walaupun aku melupakannya, dan terlahir kembali menjadi Sehun, toh hatiku tetap berlabuh padanya. Sudah kuputuskan siapa yang akan kupilih.

Sehun pov end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lampu-lampu malam menghiasi jalan kota Seoul. Sesosok pemuda dengan postur tinggi, tegap, memakai balutan Coat cokelat kayu dengan dibalut hoody berwarna hitam. Saat ini pemuda itu tengah duduk dibangku taman. Waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam serta angin malam yang menerpa dirinya ia hiraukan. Pikirannya tengah kacau sekarang. Ia menengadah keatas, menatap langit, kilasan balik memori beberapa menit yang lalu diputarnya ulang, bagai sebuah kaset yang di putar mundur.

.

.

"Sehunna…" Panggil seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah berdiri di sebalah pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Hn." Ucap pemuda ini dengan gumaman saja.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak aneh, kau menjadi dingin, bahkan pesanku pun kau balas dengan sangat singkat dan itu lama sekali. Waeyo? Ada apa denganmu Sehun? Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa jelaskan kepadaku. Jangan seperti ini… kau membuatku cemas." Ujar gadis ini yang diyakini kekasih dari pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Ga Young." Sehun langsung menatap kearah gadis ini. Melihat tatapan Sehun, Ga Young balas menatap pria tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Ne Sehun, wae?" Ucapnya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu, kau tahu Xi Luhan, kan?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa? Luhan oppa teman dari Suho oppa bukan?" Balasnya.

"Ne, dia sebenarnya cinta pertamaku dan karena dia, aku terlahir kembali menjadi Sehun, Sehun wujud manusia."

Gayoung sungguh tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sehun. Apa maksudnya ini, apakah ia ingin putus dengan dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? aku sungguh tidak mengerti, kau..kau gay?! Dan juga Luhan adalah cinta pertamamu. Apakah ini lucu, hah?! Ditambah apa maksud dari kata-katamu yang menyatakan wujud-wujud itu. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Maafkan aku, aku akan menjelaskan semua. Aku, aku ini sebenarnya di kehidupanku yang dulu, aku adalah seekor anjing. Luhan kala itu memungut aku di sebuah taman. Dan taman inilah yang menjadi saksi dimana Luhan dan aku bertemu. Kau lihat disana itu." Sehun menunjuk kearah pipa beton bertumpuk yang sengaja di letakkan disana.

"Kau tahu, aku yang dulunya terlahir menjadi seekor anjing dibuang oleh pemilikku, terpisah oleh ibuku. Aku menyadari kenapa mereka membuangku, karena ekonomilah pemilik pertamaku membuangku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan mereka karena membuangku." Sehun menggiring Ga Young mendekat kesana.

"3 hari, aku didalam pipa ini, hanya dibungkus kain dan kardus, dan dimasukan kedalam pipa ini. Aku kehausan dan kelaparan tapi tak ada yang peduli. Aku mulai sekarat, bahkan lolongan dan tangisanku mulai melemah, tetapi disinilah keajaiban terjadi. Sesosok bayi imut, bermata teduh, matanya memancarkan kasih yang sangat besar."

"Dan kau mau bilang bahwa bayi itu Luhan?! Oh Sehun, hentikan omong kosongmu ini! Kau sedang tidak mengkhayal?!" Gayoung mulai kesal sebab Sehun berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tidak mengarang, aku mengajakmu kemari karena ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Mianhae, mianhae, aku tidak dapat mencintaimu lagi. Perasaan itu kini telah hilang. Aku kembali mencintainya, walaupun aku berubah menjadi apapun, aku tetap akan kembali padanya. Mianhae Ga Young. . Jeongmal Mianhae, aku tidak dapat meneruskan hubungan ini bersamamu, jeongmal mianhae.

"Plak!" Satu tamparan dilayangkan ke pipi mulus Sehun. Pelakunya? Tentu saja Gayoung yang melakukannya.

"Putus katamu?! Mudahnya kau mengatakan ini padaku Oh Sehun! Kau tahukan, aku sangat mencintaimu dan sekarang kau menginginkan kita putus? Kau bahkan sangat menjijikan! Hanya demi namja banci itu kau meninggalkanku! Sadar Oh Sehun, kau ini namja, namja! Kau tidak bisa menyukai sesama namja, kau benar-benar sinting! Kau mengatakan dia gay, padahal kau yang sebenarnya sangat menjijikan! Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan dunia ini. Kenapa semuanya tampak tidak waras." Ga Young tidak menyangka Sehun, pria dihadapannya ini adalah Gay.

"Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar keterlaluan, lalu apa aku selama ini bagaimu, Hah!? Tak tahukah kau, aku menunggumu juga? Tapi kau malah memilih namja itu daripada aku? Tega kau Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar tega!" Ga Young menangis, Sehun yang ada dihadapannya hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan.

"Ga Young mianhae, kau juga sama pentingnya. Kalian berdua adalah orang terpenting, tapi sekali lagi maaf. Hatiku tetap tak bisa berbohong. Hatiku memilih Luhan, Luhan hyung" Ucap Sehun lirih.

.

.

.

Kilasan balik itu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Ia telah bersalah kepada Ga Young, tetapi disisi lain ia kega, sebab ia yakin ia bisa melangkah bersama Luhan. Inilah mimpinya.

"Lu, aku mohon sadarlah. Cepatlah sadar dan kau boleh menghukumku. Kau boleh mencaciku, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya Lu. Aku minta maaf, aku gagal untuk bisa menjagamu, aku minta maaf."

"Brezz…"

Guyuran hujan membasahi kota metropolitan ini. Ia teringat kala menjadi Hunhun dulu, kedinginan dan kehujanan, sendirian tanpa teman. Menangis dan meraung-raung hanya untuk dikasihani.

"Benar-benar hina aku dulu. Sampai Luhan datang dan merengkuhku. Merengkuh dalam dekapan hangatnya. Walaupun aku tahu, mamanya sempat monolakku kala itu, tapi karena sifat keras kapala Luhan, akhirnya aku diambilnya. Hidup bahagia bersama dengannya, sampai perasaan terlarang itu muncul. Muncul dan menghancurkanku perlahan-lahan. Aku meninggal demi menyelamatkan Luhan. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal, aku mati demi menyelamatkan cintaku. Karena aku adalah Hunhun, aku adalah miliknya" Cerita itu yang berputar di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pov.

Kulihat Luhan berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tidur dengan pulasnya. Kepala diperban dan banyak sekali selang yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan, Luhanku sangat menyedihkan kondisinya. Aku berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu duduk disisi ranjang. Kuraih tangan mungilnya yang halus dan lembut lalu kuusap perlahan dengan penuh cinta.

"Lu, sadarlah… aku telah mengingat semuanya Lu. Aku, aku adalah Hunhun. Aku Hunhunmu, dan aku mencintaimu, Saranghae Lu, Xiao Lu, Saranghae, I love You. Mian, mian, mian, jeongmal mianhae aku lambat mengingatnya. Andai saja aku tidak emosi saat itu dan mau mendengarkan ucapanmu pasti kau tak akan seperti ini. Aku sangat menyesal Lu, hiks, hiks, hiks."

Aku tidak peduli dengan air mataku yang sedari tadi telah mengalir bagai anak sungai. Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kehilangam malaikat penolongku yang merupakan cinta pertamaku. Perasaanku kepadanya tak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu. Walaupun aku terlahir kembali menjadi apapun, aku tetap mencintainya. Luhan, hanya Luhan yang aku cintai, tak ada yang lainnya. Siapapun yang berani masuk dalam hatiku akan tetap terkalahkan oleh rasa cintaku pada Luhan.

"Lu, kumohon kau harus sadar Lu… aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kalau kau masih ragu padaku, aku akan buktikan kalau hanya dirimu yang aku cintai, tak ada selain dirimu. Kau hanya akan menjadi number one, just number one, only one." Kukecup punggung tangannya dengan sayang, seraya menghantarkan perasaan sayangku kepadanya.

Sehun pov end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok wanita berdiri didepan pintu dengan lelehan air mata yang sama banyaknya dengan Sehun. Ia bimbang, setelah melihat keadaan didalam ia merasa tersentuh, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Sehun begitu terpuruk dan kacau. Ia sangat bimbang, ia sangat mencintai Sehun, bahkan ia ingin selamanya bersama dengan pria itu. Tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah pelengkap atau bisa disebut pengganggu hubungan mereka, mungkin sudah waktunya untuk melepas Sehun.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada mereka berdua, apakah kau akan memisahkan mereka?"

"Eh!" Ga Young seketika melihat kearah seseorang yang berkata padanya.

"Kau, kau yeoja yang bersama Lu- Luhan Oppa kan?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Ikut aku, aku ingin berbicara padamu." Phing Ann lalu mengajak Ga Young ke taman dirumah sakit ini. Setelah dirasa jauh dari kamar Luhan Phing Ann berkata.

"Mengenai Gege, sebenarnya kita ini diposisi yang sama. Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya juga memiliki rasa yang sama yang kau alami seperti kau mencintai Sehun.

"Kau, kau menyukai kakakmu sendiri?" Ucap Ga Young tak percaya.

"Kita sebenarnya bukanlah saudara, tak ada pertalian darah diantara kita. Aku bisa dibilang anak pungut. Aku diangkat anak oleh keluargaku sekarang. Aku sebenarnya sudah menyukai Luhan ge, kala kita pertama kali bertemu. Luhan ge pada saat itu sangatlah tampan, bahkan dia seperti pangeran berkuda yang baik hati persis dibuku dongeng yang aku baca. Tapi pangeranku memiliki kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Semenjak Hunhun, anjing putihnya pergi, senyum yang ia perlihatkan bukan senyum ketulusan. Dan oleh sebab itu, walaupun sekeras apapun aku berusaha mendapatkannya dan sekeras apapun aku menghalalkan segala cara agar gege mau melihatku, hasilnya tetap sama. Perasaan sang gege kepada Hunhun sangat besar. Hunhun bagi gege adalah nomer satu. Ia adalah segala-galanya."

"Deg!" Bagai dejavu, Ga young sampai terpaku. 'Sebegitu besarkah ikatan mereka, bahkan yeoja ini tak dapat mengikat Luhan.' Batinnya.

"Hah… pasti sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai tak mencintamu. Apakah kau sanggup melihat Luhan bersanding dengan orang lain?"

"Aku tidak akan munafik, rasa itu pasti ada. Tapi jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau akan lakukan apapun itu demi kebahagiaannya. Jika kau melakukan hal nekat dengan segala ke egoisanmu ingin memilikinya walaupun kau tahu kalau dia tak menyukaimu, itu namanya bukan cinta, itu hanya sebatas OBSESI, kau tak benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Untuk apa bersama, jika melihat orang yang kau cinta tak mencintai kita, hanya ada luka dihati. Apakah kau ingin melihat Sehun selamanya begitu? Bersamamu, tapi ia bagai mayat hidup? Apakah kau mau?" Tanya Phing Ann.

Ga Young diam, apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini benar, semuanya benar. Walaupun sakit, tapi akan lebih baik jika melihat orang yang dicintai bahagia. Ia juga tahu ini, cinta tak dapat dipaksakan, jika kau memaksakan orang lain untuk mencintamu sama saja mencitradarai arti dan makna kata cinta yang berarti kebahagiaan, rasa nyaman yang dimiliki oleh pasangan. Bukan sebelah pihak saja.

"Hms, tampaknya aku telah mengarti apa yang kau katakan. Dan walaupun aku berat melakukan ini, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Aku juga ingin yang terbaik untuk Sehun. Kita berdua sejak dari awal telah kalah. Perasaan Sehun dan Luhan sangat kuat." Ucap Ga Young sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, benar sekali, perasaan mereja sangat kuat, anggap saja mereka bukan jodoh kita. Kita hanya pelengkap dari hubungan mereka." Ujar Phing Ann.

"Ne, aigoo... hari sudah malam. Tak kusangka kau yeoja yang menarik ne. Kau menutupi perasaanmu selama ini. Aigoo… benar-benar luar biasa."

"Hahaha. . . aku begini karena gege. Bagiku gege itu nomer satu. Aku hanya ingin melihat gegeku bahagia. Aku ingin melihat senyum tulusnya, dan aku telah menemukannya. Hanya Hunhun, ups! maksudku Sehun ia dapat tersenyum lagi. Aku harap gege cepat sadar, sebab kebahagiaannya telah kembali, kembali kesisinya."

"Ne, aku akan mengikhlaskan Sehun dengan Luhan, aku hanya ingin melihat Sehun bahagia." Menatap kearah Phing Ann. "Gomawo ne, atas ucapanmu tadi. Phing Ann, kau adalah yeoja yang hebat. Aku berharap kita dapat berteman ne?" Mengulurkan tangannya. Melihat yeoja dihadapannya mengulurkan tangannya Phing Ann membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Ne…" Balas Phing Ann.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu sadarlah Lu, jebal, jebal…" Sehun terus menangis, menangis karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali meminta kemurahan Tuhan untuk memberikan mukzijat-Nya.

"Deg!" Sehun merasakan pergerakan ditangannya, dan kulihat Luhan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Lu, kau sudah sadar Lu… Puji Tuhan, syukur kepada-Mu Tuhan, jeongmal gomawo, Kau telah menyadarkannya."

"Se-Sehunnie… apakah ini kau?" Ucapnya lemah.

"Sret…" Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka. Sehun melihat tim medis masuk dan mencoba mengecek keadaan Luhan. Ia disuruh keluar agar pemeriksaan berjalan dengan baik.

Sehun menunggu diluar selagi dokter dan suster tengah memeriksa Luhan lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat Phing Ann dan Ga Young berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sehun, ada apa ini? Kanapa kau berada di luar? Ada apa, apa yang terjadi dengan Luham Ge?" Phinga Ann berkata dengan beruntun.

"Luhan sudah sadar Phing, sekarang para tim medis sedang memeriksanya. Lebih baik kita berdoa saja. Tolong kau hubungi paman dan bibi Xi."

"Ne, itu pasti. Puji Tuhan, ya Tuhan." Ujar Phing Ann turun senang.

Bberapa menit kemudian orang tua Luhan, Tao dan Kris pun datang.

"Sreg…" Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka. Keluarlah dokter dan beberapa tim medis yang membantunya.

"Dok, bagaimana putra kami dok?" Tanya Tuan Xi kepada sang dokter.

"Keadaan pasien sudah stabil. Tapi setidaknya jangan membuatnya lelah. Sebab pasien harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Dan kalian boleh masuk sekarang." Ujar Sang dokter kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Mereka semua masuk. Luhan masih berbaring lemah tetapi ia membuka matanya.

"Mama, baba…" Ucap Luhan.

"Luhannie… Syukurlah kau sudah sadar sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau merasakan sesuatu, hm?" Ucap Nyonya Xi cemas.

"Ani, mama. Aku merasa lebih baik. Baba maafkan Luhan baba…"

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah. Tak ada yang disalahkan untuk ini." Balas Tuan Xi.

Pandangan Luhan terarah pada sosok pemuda yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang kedua orang tuanya.

"Se-Sehunnie…" Ucap Luhan lemah. Merasa dipanggil, Sehun segera mendekat kearah Luhan dan diraihnya pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Ne Lu, aku disini. Lu, aku telah ingat semuanya. Aku, aku adalah Hunhunmu. Aku terlahir kembali karena aku menghendakinya, aku ingin menjadi manusia dan menjagamu Lu, saranghae."

Seketika itu banjirlah airmata Luhan, ia tidak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi. Hunhun, Sehunnya telah kembali. Cintanya terbalaskan, Luhan sangat senang, rasa yang selama ini ia pendam, bahkan dirinya hampir gila karena menganggap Sehun adalah Hunhun, dan sekarang dugaannya selama ini benar. Bahwa Sehun adalah Hunhun.

"Nado Sehunna, nado… Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi." Balasnya dengan derai airmata bahagia. Sehun tersenyum melihat senyum Luhan. Ia bahkan menghapus lelehan air mata yang membahasi pipi pualam Luhan.

Orang-orang yang ada disana menangis haru melihat adegan romantis Sehun dan Luhan. Ga Young, sang mantan meneteskan airmatanya. Ia berpikir kalau cinta mereka sangatlah kuat, tak lekang oleh waktu. Walaupun Sehun terlahir kembali menjadi manusia, ia masih menyimpan rasa itu untuk Luhan.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks… Aku akui aku kalah, tapi aku merasa senang. Mereka sangat manis. Hiks, hiks, hiks… Aku mendukung mereka, aku akan melepas Sehun, hiks, hiks…"

"Hmm, mereka sangat manis. Mereka couple yang manis, so sweet." Tutur Phing Ann.

"Ne…" Balas Ga young.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Luhan dirawat dirumah sakit sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya. Sehun setiap hari menjaga dan menjenguk Luhan dirumah sakit. Dan pasangan ini sekarang telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Sreg…"

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka. "Hunnie!" Panggil Luhan senang, sebab kekasih tampannya kembali menjenguknya.

"Ne, Hannie. Lihatlah aku membawakanmu bubble tea kesukaanmu." Sehun mengangkat plastik putih yang berisikan bubble tea, menunjukkan kepada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis kearah pemuda tampan yang sekarang sah menjadi kekasihnya ini. Setelah Luhan Sadar dari komanya, Ga Young berkata kepada Luhan kalau dirinya merelakan Sehun untuk bersanding dengannya. Ga Young mengikhlaskan Sehun untuknya. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada wanita itu, sebab ia mau melepaskan Sehun untuknya.

"Hannie, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, hms?" Tanyanya sambil menyerahkan segelas bubble tea rasa taro kearah Luhan yang menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ne Hunni, hari ini keadaanku sangat baik. Karena Hunnie selalu menemani Hannie, gomawo Hunnie."

"Hannie, sudah sepantasnya Hunnie begini. Hannie adalah harta yang paling indah untuk Hunnie, saranghae Hannie." Dengan kilat Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan cepat. Luhan sempat melotot, tapi ia senang. Rona merah bak buah tomat terlukis diwajahnya.

"Aigoo, Hannieku tersipu malu eoh?" Goda Sehun.

"Hunnie jangan menggoda Hannie ne…" Ujar Luhan. Tapi setelah itu muka Luhan tampak kesal. Ada gurat sakit hati yang membuat ia begitu marah.

Sehun lekas sadar Luhan kekasihnya tampak murung.

"Mianhae Hannie, kalau perbuatanku membuatmu marah." Ujar Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Ani, aku kesal kepada Hunnie, ciuman pertama Hunnie telah direnggut oleh yeoja itu. Apakah Hunnie tahu, betapa sakitnya aku memergoki Hunnie beberapa kali mencium yeoja itu?" Lagi-lagi Luhan menangis, ia kesal dan kecewa.

"Eh!"

"Hmmpt!"

Sehun rengkuh Luhan dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Lagi-lagi Luhan terbelalak, ia terkejut dengan perbuatan Sehun. Dadanya bahkan bergemuruh. Sehun dihadapannya sungguh tampan, bibir tipis Sehun adalah candu baginya.

"gleg!" Bahkan ia sampai menelan liurnya sendiri, oh Tuhan Luhan benar-benar terbuai, ciuman ini benar-benar membuatnya terbang melayang. Pagutan lembut di berikan Sehun untuknya.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan lembut ini. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan lekat, sinar mata yang terpancar dari mata rusa Luhan begitu membuat ia terpesona dan tak akan bisa melepaskan pemuda ini dari sisinya. Pancaran mata inilah yang membuatnya lagi, dan akan terus mencintai pemuda ini. Walaupun waktu ataupun kehidupan ini terus diulang-ulang, walaupun ia terlahir kembali menjadi apapun. Sosok inilah yang akan selalu ia cintai. Ia akan tetap pulang ke sisi Luhan. Luhan adalah rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu bersihkanlah Lu, bagiku kecupanmu adalah yang paling manis yang pernah aku rasakan." Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Se-Sehunnie…" Diraihnya wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata. "Ne, because you're my Hunhun, you're mine"

Dan mereka kembali melakukan ciuman dengan penuh cinta, dan dengan melakukannya berarti sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan menandai kalau satu sama lain saling memiliki.

Cinta yang tulus dan suci dapat menembus dimensi. Perasaan yang kuat mengalahkan segalanya, bahkan jika kelak terpisah, ikatan itu kan saling terhubung. Walaupun tak dapat bersatu di kehidupan ini. Percayalah bahwa di kehidupan yang akan datang pasti akan bersatu. Cinta yang suci mengalahkan segalanya.

"Saranghae Lu."

"Nado saranghae Hunnie."

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG.

WARNING! RATED M HERE~~

Lima Tahun kemudian.

Lima tahun sudah mereka bersama setelah kejadian itu. Dan Setahun yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Sehun giat belajar agar 3 tahun ia dapat menamatkan bangku kuliahnya. Sehun mengambil jurusan Bisnis manajemen, ia ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses, bila perlu menggantikan Luhan. Ia sudah berangan-angan agar Luhan kelak dirumah saja, membesarkan anak-anak mereka.

Oh iya, mengenai sahabat Sehun dan Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang tinggal di Amerika sana. Chanyeol memiliki restoran berbintang 5 di LA, ditambah ia juga memiliki toko alat-alat music.

Pasangan KaiSoo, Kai menjadi pelatih dance dan koreografi. Ia mendirikan sekolah dance di distrik gangnam, sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia mendirikan Cafe. Mereka belum menikah, tapi mereka sudah tinggal bersama diatap yang sama.

Sedangkan pasangan SuLay. Pasangan ini sungguh menarik. Yixing atau sebut saja Lay, ia sempat pulang ke tanah kelahirannya di China sana. Karena Suho terlalu lamban mengatakan perasaannya kepada Lay akhirnya ditinggal ke Beijing. Suho yang tersiksa dan merana ditinggal lagi oleh pasangannya menjadi sangat sedih. Sehun yang merasa kasihan kepada hyungnya, menyuruhnya untuk menyusul Yixing. Biarlah perusahaan orangtuanya ia yang mengurus, hitung-hitung belajar bisnis. Dan berangkatlah Suho ke Beijing menyusul Yixing.

Suho mencari keberadaan Yixing, hanya dengan Black Card ia tak mungkin kesusahan. Dirinya yang minim bahasa mandarin menyewa guide untuk mengartikan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Dengan kekayaannya yang melimpah, Suho dapat membayar orang suruhannya untuk mencari dimana Yixing berada.

Yixing, namja manis ini ternyata tinggal di tempat yang bagi orang tidak layak tinggali. Ia menjadi seorang relawan kemanusiaan. Ia merawat dan mendidik para anak-anak kecil yang miskin, bahkan banyak dari mereka ada yang cacat mental. Dengan ketrampilannya dibidang medis, Ia merawat dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada anak-anak ini.

Suho yang mengetahui ini semua menjadi miris, melihat anak-anak ini ia merasa sangat bangga pada Yixing. Dan ia makin mencintai namja yang memiliki lesung pipit ini. Tak salah hatinya telah ia torehkan kepadanya.

Setelah melihat itu, Suho mendekati pemuda itu dan menyatakan cintanya. Bukan, malah Suho melamar Yixing. Dan saat ini pasangan ini telah menikah, tapi ajaib Yixing memiliki kelamin ganda jadinya ia bisa memiliki anak. Suho memiliki satu putra yang saat ini berusia 2 tahun. Suho bahkan membangun klinik kesehatan di china sana, bagi orang-orang yang kurang mampu. Pasangan ini suka bolak-balik Korea-China.

KrisTao, pasangan terkonyol ini memutuskan menetap di Kanada sana. Kris akhirnya kembali ke Kanada, dan membantu perusahaan milik ayahnya. Mereka belum menikah tapi masih suka membuat anak dan sayangnya tak pernah jadi. Lol!

Phing Ann yeoja manly ini sudah tak manly lagi. Ia bahkan menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Ia sekarang tampak cantik, rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini telah panjang. Ia menjadi penyanyi dunia di industri musik Amerika.

Sedangkan Ga Young, begitu lulus Senior High School ia berencana melanjutkan study di London sana. Ia menerima beasiswa masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang cukup populer disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh ramping, kecil, berambut madu tengah memasak didapur. Aroma harum masakan yang menggugah selera ini membuat Sehun terbangun. Ia menatap punggung Luhan yang sekarang sah menjadi istrinya.

"Greb!" Dipeluknya Luhan yang tengah memasak.

"Sehunnie, hentikan geli?" Saat ini Sehun tengah asik mengecup leher dan bahunya.

"Oh, ayolah Lu... sudah lama sekali kau tidak memberikanku jatah. Kau tahu keperkasaanku seakan-akan menciut, merindukan lubangmu Lu" Rajuk Sehun, masih menciumi leher istrinya.

"Aigoo… kau ingin membangunkan ketiga junior kita, hmm?" Ucap Luhan sambil asik mengaduk-aduk masakannya. Dirasa sudah matang luhan mematikan kompor lalu berbalik menatap suami tampannya ini.

Yang ditatap memasang wajah datar. "Aigoo… suami tampanku ini merajuk eoh? Lihatlah kau seperti ketiga jagoan kita. Tapi kenapa satupun tidak ada yang berwajah seperti eommanya. Datar, seperti appanya, huff…" Pundung Luhan.

"Ani! Tunggu sampai beberapa tahun lagi Oh Sehun. Kau tahu melahirkan bayi kembar 3 itu sangat sulit, dan lagi mengurusnya juga sangat melelahkan. Daehan, Minguk, Manse mereka sangat aktif. Dan kau ingin tambah lagi. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku." Ujar Luhan kesal.

"Ne, ne, ne Lu… aku tahu kau lelah. Bahkan aku juga merasakannya. Kita atur saja, kalau mereka sudah agak besar kita buat lagi. Tapi aku ingin melakukan itu sekarang Lu?" Desah Sehun, berbisik ditelinga Luhan.

"Hunnie… tapi-tapi, aku takut membangunkan anak-anak."

"Aku tidak butuh penolakan." Sehun segera mengendong Luhan ala bridal style. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. mereka melakukan itu dikamar mandi. Dengan disirami guyuran air dari shower menambah kesan segar nan bergairah. Deru suara kepuasan menggema dikamar mandi dekat dapur ini. Mereka sengaja sebab tidak ingin menganggu tidur cantik buah hati mereka. Dihimpitnya tubuh Luhan ke didnding kamar mandi.

"Ahh...Sehunhhmm.." Desah Luhan saat Sehun menciumnya kasar dengan gairah yang memuncak. Lidah Sehun menerobos masuk dalam goa hangat Luhan. Diabsennya setiap deretan gigi Luhan dan meraba langit - langit mulut Luhan. Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk berperang lidah. Saliva keduanya mulai mengalir sampai dagu mereka.

"Ahh...euungggh...emmmhhh" Desah Luhan saat Sehun menjilati lehernya dengan sensual. Lidah Sehun terus turun sampai niple kecil Luhan yang sudah memerah. Sehun memainkan niple Luhan dengan lidahnya dengan sangat mahir sampai mampu membuat Luhan gelinjangan.

"Ouh Sehunnhh...aaah...oohh yeaaah.. emmmhghh" Desah Luhan.

"Langsung ke intinya sayang. Aku sudah tak tahan" Ucap Sehun.

Luhan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung menungging memperlihatkan lubang sempit miliknya dihadapan Sehun. Sehun memijat sebentar penisnya dan dengan perlahan memasukkannya ke lubang Luhan.

"Akhh! Sssshhh..kenapa masih sakit sekali.. ssshh..ahh.." Ucap Luhan sambil meringis kesakitan saat penis besar Sehun masuk sepenuhnya dalam lubangnya.

"Lubangmu masih sempit Lu. Aku bergerak" Ucap Sehun lalu mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Ouh...ohh...oh yeaaah...Sehunhh...lebih keras Sehuunnhhh" Racau Luhan.

"As your wish babyhhh" Ucap Sehun.

"Oh baby...Oh baby...yeahh baby..ouhh.." Desah Sehun saat penisnya dijepit oleh lubang sempit Luhan.

"Oh...yeaaah...disituhh Sehh hunhhh..oh yeaaah..engggghhh...Oh my god Oh my god"Racau Luhan saat Sehun menyodoknya dengan keras dan cepat serta mampu menumbuk titik terdalam.

"Ohh...oh yeaaah...ohh baby" Racau Sehun sambil terus menyodok lubang Luhan semakin cepat . Tangan nakal Sehun meraih penis kecil Luhan dan mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan in out penisnya.

"Ahhhh...ooohhh Sehh hunnhh... Oh yeaaah... ini nikmathh Sehunnhh.. Aku mau keluar Sehunhh" Ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga sayanghh.. Bersamaahh"

"AKKHH!" Teriak Keduanya saat mereka berhasil memuncratkan cairan cinta mereka.

"Kau luar biasa sayang" Ucap Sehun sambil menahan tubuh Luhan yang kelelahan dan mencium kening Luhan dengan sayang.

"Kau juga Sehunnie.." Balas Luhan lalu berhambur ke pelukan Sehun. Sehun balas memeluknya dan mematikan shower karena sudah terlalu lama mereka tersiram air.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan permai..."

"Owekkk, Owekkkk, Owekkkkk.." Terdengar tangisan yang memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Oh Tidak." Tangis Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehun mereka sudah bangun. Kita lanjut kapan - kapan lagi ya sayang." Ucap Luhan lalu memakai bathroobnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aish..Sekarang aku harus berbagi Lulu dengan anak - anakku." Ucap Sehun kesal lalu memakai bathroobnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa aku mau mainan balu"

"Eomma aku mau mainan balu juga"

"Appa eomma aku mau mainan balu juga"

"Iya sayang, ini untuk kalian. Mainan disana ya sayang. Jangan berebut dan jangan bertengkar, arra?" Ucap Sehun setelah memberikan mainan baru pada ketiga anak kembarnya. Luhan mengusak kepala katiga anak kembarnya itu sebelum mereka pergi ke ruang bermain.

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih telah menjadi ibu dari anak - anakku" Ucap Sehun lalu merengkuh tubuh Luhan.

"Iya Sehun, terima kasih juga karena telah menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk mereka" Balas Luhan.

"Saranghae Luhannie"

"Nado saranghae Sehunnie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

**Halo halo...**

**Akhirnya ff ini berakhir setelah molor molor update. Maaf ya kemaren telat pake banget updatenya dan maaf sekali update langsung end.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review, follow dan fav ff ini. Kalian yang terbaik. **

**Maaf kalo selama ff ini berjalan ada banyak salah kata. Cerita ini murni karangan eonni aku thehunluhanieyehet dan berkolaborasi dengan aku.**

**Thank y'all..**

**Love y'all..**

**Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya...**

**Bye bye~~**


End file.
